Inter Sagum, the Veilweavers
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione abjures not understanding magic, let alone being scared of it. The Veil has been a thorn in her side when it comes to both. Teaming up with her ex-school rival, they embark on an adventure to do so. When things go array, will they figure out the means to how? If they do will they be able to fix it before worse happens? Hilarity and drama are sure to ensue if they do not.
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow was busy with life as Hermione sat next to her future husband; Ronald Weasley. Tonight, was their engagement party and Hermione was tiredly smiling. It was expected, they had been dating for years. She was happy. She was content. Hermione was fine.

Molly was yammering about the plans with Ginny who was excited that Hermione said she was her Maid of Honor. Hermione pretended to listen, but she was going over calculations in her mind. She had been working in the Department of Mysteries as of late because she needed a bit of excitement in her life. The witch was in the process of finding out the source of magic behind the Veil. It intrigued her to know there was more- well more, more out there. What better way to get over your fear of something than by learning about it?

"Did you hear me, Mione?" Ron asked and Hermione was brought back to the Burrow.

"Hm, love?" She murmured and he frowned at her.

"I asked you how you felt about going on holiday before you get wrapped up in work again. Seems you are still wrapped up in work after all." He said glumly and Hermione sighed.

Hermione softened her face and nodded, "I am sorry, Ron. I am very close to a breakthrough. Draco offered me a few more books from his library and I have been riffling through them the last couple of days."

"Don't call him that in my parent's house, Hermione," Ron growled and she nodded.

"My apologies," she said passively and the two witches sitting nearby glanced over.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked her and Hermione smiled.

"Just tired. I have been working a bit much lately," Hermione admitted and Ron snorted.

He made a wave and rolled his eyes, "she sleeps in her study most nights. Flopped over her desk."

"Being an Unspeakable is hard work," Arthur said, behind the group. "Her superiors speak her praises daily." He always did his best to make Hermione know her intellect was valued not abjured.

A beautiful peacock patronus floated into the room. _"Granger, we need to speak. Now!"_ His voice was urgent but lacked the viciousness she was used to hearing when he chided her.

It dissipated and Hermione grumbled, "now what does he want."

"Is that Malfoy's Patronus?" Ron growled and Hermione nodded.

She stretched and sighed, "he probably is angry about ink spots in the books or something ridiculous. The man still has quite a temper."

"Why are you going then?" Harry asked curiously and Hermione shrugged again.

"He is lending me his rare editions of books. It is helping with work, so why not? He will give me a tongue lashing and then hand me the books I asked for last week. That is what he does. Most of the time I think it's because he doesn't have friends. I pity him really." Truthfully Hermione did pity Draco. They have made small talk and he expressed his loneliness for prattle at times when he was especially less steely.

Hermione moved to leave and Ron took her hand, "Hermione, this is our party. Don't leave." She took him in her arms and kissed him deeply.

"I will see you tonight," she said with a smile and his ears turned red.

"Promise?" He asked and she nodded leaning to his ears.

"I will put on those lovely knickers you love most." She breathed and he cleared his throat.

Ron let her go and smiled, "alright, that is a fair trade."

She sighed heavily as she went to the fireplace and called out Malfoy Manor. Everyone in the room looked at each other and shook their heads.

"She is an absolute nutter to be working with that prat," Ron sighed and Harry nodded.

"He must be the only bloke in a thousand-mile radius to have those books if she does that," Harry declared and Molly folded her arms.

"I expected more from her. This is her wedding after all!"

0o0o

"Bugger, Granger, hurry up!" Draco shouted as he was dragging her in the direction of his library by her arm.

"I hope you know I am missing my engagement party for this." She grumbled and Draco laughed evilly.

The man glanced at her and raised an eyebrow, "Weasley and you are actually going to get hitched?" He asked and she huffed.

"I don't understand why you think that is so funny."

"Because you and Weasley are the worse matched pair I have ever seen. Worse than you and me." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I believe you and I are much more of a disaster than my current relationship," she replied and he chuckled.

He finally got her to the library and let her go. "See, I was reading and look what I found," he said with a smug smile.

"You actually read, Draco? I thought others did that for you." Hermione retorted and approached, clearly wounding his pride.

"Son, would you- oh, Miss Granger. It is awfully late to be over to read, isn't it?" Narcissa murmured coming into the library.

"Mother, we are going to need some tea. Miss Granger might need something stronger if this book says what I think it does." Draco declared and Hermione gasped as she read the tattered book.

"Draco! Oh, Draco! This is exactly what I was looking for!" Hermione screamed and Narcissa cringed at her volume. "This is the first time I've felt true excitement in ages!"

Draco chuckled as his mother left and shook his head, "Figures, Weasley doesn't shag well."

Hermione glared at him with a pointed stare, "careful, Draco... I might tell Miss Greengrass about your sour mouth."

Hermione pulled up a chair and started reading the book. She pulled a quill and parchment from her bag to take notes on her ideas of what the contents had. Draco set a cup down next to her that the house elf retrieved for them and Hermione glanced up at him. "Thank you," she murmured and continued to decipher the book.

He sat down on the other side of the desk with his cup and watched her with his legs up on the desk. He was growing fond of the witch's presence every so often and enjoyed their spats. He rarely had the ability to banter and she mildly did so. The Malfoy did not think much of her boyfriend, but she rarely spoke about him or her life in general with him.

"How is Potter these days?" Draco asked her and she raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Are we making small talk tonight?" Hermione asked and he snorted.

"We are going to be working on this together, are we not? You are going to need an accomplice if what is in that book is true."

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes, "are you just withering away with boredom that you just elected to do a deadly experiment on the gateway to the other side? Not with a friend, but a rival from school... Draco Malfoy, I think not."

"How about the Weasley? You are getting married, correct? Why?" He asked her and she huffed as he ignored her statement.

"Because I love him," she told him and sipped her tea before turning to her work.

"I don't believe you," he told her with a smirk and she growled.

"Draco, what can I do for you tonight that you will not shut up about nosing in my life. Last I remembered we agreed not to talk about _my_ life."

"I changed my mind. I sincerely want to know. What makes him so special that you must have him." Draco baited the flustered witch.

"Love, Draco," she said hotly and he shook his head.

"Tell me, does he make your blood boil with his ranting? Maybe it is the way he gives you little trinkets? There has to be at least one thing that sets him apart from other wizards for you to want to marry him." Draco demanded with a stern expression.

"Melin, Draco! I don't know! Did you want to hear that from me!" Hermione shouted furiously, slamming her hand down on the desk. "Now would you stop with your incessant badgering?"

He was surprised at her outburst and felt guilty as she sat back down with a tear trickling down her cheek. She returned to her work and he did not ask her anymore questions until her tea was empty.

"Would-"

"What!" She interrupted him and he exhaled.

"Would you like me to get you more tea?" He asked her and she lost her glare.

"Yes, please, thank you," she said in quick concession and he got up to retrieve her a fresh cup.

He left the room and went into the kitchen to see his mother sitting at the counter. "Draco, I don't like this business." She told him and he ran a hand through his hair.

"It is nothing, mother. She is working on some Unspeakable work and I offered our library. We like to look good for the ministry now, do we not?" He asked her and she dismissed him with a wave as he poured tea.

When he returned to the witch she was pacing the room. "Maybe, but that is risky. That would mean quite possibly an issue with what would come through... Of course, wards are nice, but what if it isn't enough... hm? Maybe to limit the radius..." Hermione was talking to herself as she drew different things with her wand.

He watched her a moment with scrutiny. "Are you driving yourself to madness, Granger?" He asked and she turned to him.

She smiled and took one of the cups, "no, just adjacent to it." She teased and he let out a scoff.

"Jokes now?" He asked her and she grinned.

"Draco, we could possibly solve the greatest mystery of the history of magic. I am mad with excitement." She declared gleefully and sipped her tea.

"So, tell me what are your calculations?" He inquired and she waved him over to the desk.

She pointed at the page she was translating in her notes. "This, this right here explains the possible magical source of the Veil. If we can figure out the source we may possibly figure out its ties to this magical plane. If we do indeed, figure that out... we can find out what could be on the other side. Not ghosts or any of the sort, but magic!" Hermione was so elated it looked like her hair was jiggling with it.

He frowned at her and their close proximity made her seem contorted, "Hermione Granger, what nutter ballocks are you going on about?" He growled and she giggled.

"Draco, this could answer the difference between planar magic. We could possibly, with careful precision of course, dissect the way the Veil works." She murmured and her smile made her look youthful and giddy like a kid on Christmas.

"This really has your knickers in a bunch, doesn't it?" He asked and she snorted.

"This is quite the find. This is what I have been looking for. I- I- want to know why I can't hear the voices..." She admitted and looked away.

"So, what do we do now?" His voice was gentle, unlike she had been used to.

She sighed heavily and rubbed her face, "well, I have to ask my superiors if I could run a test, but the likelihood is slim if I don't have more than this as proof."

Draco glared and folded his arms, "well, you should be able to. You have been working so hard on this. It would only make sense to let you do your little test."

"We shall see," Hermione sighed and shook her head, "but most likely it is going on deaf ears."

Draco took the book from the table and handed it to her. "Show them. Make them see, Granger. You have conviction and stop being spineless." He growled and she nodded.

"Alright, Draco. Thank you so much for your help. Please contact me if you find anything else?" She asked and he smirked at her with a nod.

"As long as you write and tell me if you are doing the experiment or not. I am intrigued to find out if I did indeed help with it. A little credit to the Malfoy's in history after the war would be nice." He chuckled and Hermione grinned.

"I agree, maybe you can actually pop in to see it if I can." She offered and he nodded.

"Draco, I believe Miss Granger was just leaving..." Lucius' voice slithered into the room and they glanced in his direction.

"Thank you for your findings, Mr. Malfoy," she nodded to Draco and took her things off the table. "Good evening," she told them and left the library quickly.

"I don't like that girl poking around here, Draco. I have spoken to you about this several times," the older man declared and Draco rolled his neck.

"You don't like much these days, father," Draco spat and left the older wizard alone in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione just rolled out of bed after she knew Ron was asleep and drooling. He enjoyed their excursions so much that he did not even bother asking her if it was good for her. Not that Hermione minded much, she always had to tell him it was great when it was just alright. She had been his only partner and unfortunately for him, she had a bit more education in this department. Every time she would try to coach him he would insist he is doing it his way. It was fine. She loved him. That's all that mattered.

She crept into her study and wrapped her robe tightly around her. The witch didn't not even bother getting into clothes, she told herself she would only pop in for a bit. She just wanted to see if she could finish her calculations before her presentation tomorrow. It had been three days since she was at Malfoy Manor and had been working until her fingers were all but bleeding.

"Just a bit," she whispered and sat down... she never did get out of her chair that night.

 **Later that day...**

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione Granger came stomping into the house and she looked furious.

The blond wizard came skidding into the room and frowned. "Granger, what in blazes are you screaming about!" He shouted and she huffed crossing her arms.

"They won't let me do it!" She exclaimed and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, you obviously are going to tell me the reason that it pertains to such an exuberant display in my house." He growled and walked up to her.

Hermione was beyond angry. "Because I am not qualified! They told me I do not have the experience; can you believe the gall of those shits!" She snapped and Draco seemed surprised. "I work until my fingers are calloused, I fall asleep at my desk at night and even get my paperwork done for the rest of the department. They have the audacity to tell me that I am not able to do something..." She was breathing heavily when she finished and he frowned at her.

"Do you feel better? Shall I get us some tea and we can talk about a backup plan?" He offered and she gaped at him.

"A what?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"A backup plan, Granger. You are not going to just let them not do the test, are you?" He questioned and she tilted her head in confusion.

Draco shook his head and gestured toward the sitting room. "Come on, let's have a drink and talk about this."

Hermione had calmed some since sitting with a glass of expensive scotch in her hand. She sipped it a couple times before Draco sat across from her and sipped his glass with a nod. "Very well aged, hm?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Never did lose your expensive tastes, have you?" She asked him with a smile and he snorted.

"Did you expect anything less of a Malfoy?" He replied and she shook her head. "I am not going to sugar coat it, I am a snob. I like the taste of expensive things. I enjoy expensive hobbies. I even have a lavished enjoyment of spending said wealth." He paused and smiled smugly at the glass.

Hermione shook her head with a smile, "what did you do today, Hermione? Oh, well, I had a fifty-year-old glass of scotch with Draco Malfoy." She giggled and he grinned at her.

"So, this backup plan. I am personally going to make an appearance to press the value of this experiment to the Minister. You and I are going to do this test together. What are they going to assume I am bringing back—no, they will listen. Don't give me that look, Granger. I want to do this because I want to see it. I have invested almost an entire year on this treasure hunt of yours. I am curious as to what extent the treasure is."

Hermione's expression released to realization, "oh, you are such a snob, Draco." She teased and he grinned with a nod. "Here's to the idiots we are, we might kill ourselves with this experiment, but it will be for history!" Hermione exclaimed and Draco frowned.

"You are not getting me killed, Granger."

"No, I won't, if you listen to everything I say." She declared with a stern punctuation.

He scoffed at her and she frowned, "Granger, I am not going to shag you," he snickered and she turned red with anger.

"I would never ask that of you! Disgusting!" She exclaimed and her mouth contorted into an unfamiliar sneer.

"I am an attractive wizard, Granger, do not discredit me." He felt her prick his pride again.

She made a sound of revolution and shivered, "Draco, you are a decent enough companion for communication, but I would not dream of seeing you without your clothes on."

"I would hope not, Miss Granger." Lucius declared coming into the room. "I am sure Miss Greengrass would not appreciate that." The older wizard murmured and frowned at his son. "You have a dinner party to get ready for."

Hermione stood up and cleared her throat, "thank you for your help, Mr. Malfoy. I look forward to your owl about our expedition." Her voice was professional and gave a nod before leaving.

"Father," Draco started with a glare and Lucius stopped him with a hand.

"That girl does not need to be here filling your head with flirtations. Enough, Draco." His voice was silky and dangerous.

Draco blushed with humiliation, "Just because Miss Granger has a drink with me and we prattle, does not mean I have any interest in her, Father..." The younger wizard hissed and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Go, you have twenty minutes," Lucius growled.

"I am not a child anymore." Draco spat and left the room, Lucius following closely.

"Then stop acting like one," the father snapped and Draco walked out the front door.

0o0o

Hermione was sitting down with Ginny at their house and filling her in on what happened at work. "Can you believe them? Draco said he is going to push for them to have me do the experiment anyway." She declared sipping her tea and Ginny glared.

"When did you see Draco Malfoy?" She asked pointedly and Hermione blushed; she forgot she had not told her she went over there.

"Well, I went to go complain to him about it after I got off of work. We sat down and talked about what we could do to get the experiment done." Hermione confessed and Ginny gasped.

The red head pointed at her, "Hermione! He is deplorable! Why would you even think of doing that?"

The older witch huffed and threw her hands in the air, "he is the only one crazy enough to believe what I am doing has any meaning. I try to talk to Ron about it and he teases me for going on a hunt for ghosts. I tell your family about it and they all shake their head at me aside from your dad. Draco has lent me his library and even found the finishing touches on my calculations."

Ginny frowned but exhaled heavily with a nod, "alright, I will bite. What is it that you are trying to do, Hermione?"

"Discover the properties of the Veil, Gin. Find out why there is a curtain between what is here," Hermione paused and waved her hands around, "and there. I can't hear the voices. I don't know why, but I want to know why." When she confessed it this time tears rolled down her cheeks. "Ginny, it isn't fair. I want to. I just don't think they are there to talk to me anymore."

Ginny moved to sit next to her and put her head on the woman's shoulder, "It is alright, Hermione. You will do your experiment and find out why. Alright?" The woman nodded and sighed.

"I just need to know. I know it is hard to understand, but I need to know why everyone I works with can hear them, but I do not. The Veil scares me and makes me jittery, but I am almost obsessed with finding out why it is the only piece of magic I don't grasp or understand."

Ginny giggled and shook her head, "you are too funny, Hermione Granger. Magic is endless for you."

Hermione nodded and just then Ron and Harry popped in from the fireplace. "Why are you crying?" Harry asked right away and Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Just a rough day," she told them and Ron leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Mione, you will be fine. I know it is hard, but you will get through it." He was trying to be supportive but seemed distracted. "Gin, did you make dinner?" His stomach was obviously the distraction.

"It's in the kitchen. Don't eat off of both plates, Ron. Harry needs to eat too." Ginny told him and he waved her off and went into the kitchen.

"Here's hoping that he comes through to get you to do it," Ginny whispered and Hermione nodded as the red head got up.

"We can only hope," she repeated and they joined their partners in the kitchen.

0o0o

"Miss Granger, we have been told to reanalyze your work. Draco Malfoy spoke about your research you have been jointly working on for the better part of a year. He brought up some very important key points about the benefits of the experiment and I have come to mildly agree. On the stipulation that the other Unspeakables and I are present." Kingsley told her as he stood in front of her desk.

Hermione dropped her quill and stood up, "really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy made in very clear that this would help us possibly find out the fundamentals of the Veil itself. That would be a productive piece of information to have. Not that I am ployed or plugged by an... unusual family. However, he brought in the scribblings he had of the notes you worked on together and it added support for the harmless experiment." The Minister of Magic announced and Hermione tried to hide her excitement.

"When would you like me to do it?" She asked and Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy requests since you both have been working on it that he helps with the experiment. Usually I would decline, but if it is something that was founded together, I will not object this one time."

Hermione gave him a nod and smiled, "thank you, Sir. This will be a giant step forward for my department."

Hermione watched him walk away and started to do a happy dance. She was so excited she could scream and shout. "Being cursed, Granger?" Draco declared as his face popped around the corner.

"Draco! Tomorrow! Oh, this is so grand!" Hermione shouted and walked over to him.

"Why do you always have to greet me with loud intolerable screams?" He asked her and she giggled, covering her mouth.

"I am sorry, I just am so excited. Thank you so much," she murmured and he nodded.

"Lunch?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed down the hall, "would you like to go to lunch to talk about tomorrow?" He asked her and she cleared her throat.

"Of course, we have tons to plan." She declared and grabbed her bag.

They made their way out of the Ministry and Draco turned to her. "I haven't been- well, it has been awhile since I have gone to Diagon Alley," he said unsure and she waved him off.

"Ignore it, I had to do plenty of that with you at Hogwarts." She declared and he snorted.

"I am quite sure you heard me plenty." He replied and she laughed.

"Whatever you say, Draco," she muttered and led him to the Leaky Cauldron to his distaste.

"Can't we go somewhere with-"

"Stop, this is my lunch break and you are at my mercy on where we are eating." She ordered and he groaned.

They sat down and ordered swiftly, casting a muffling charm in their radius soon after. "So, this experiment. You make it sound simple, but it really isn't." That was not a question.

"No, it is very meticulous casting. That's why you are going to follow me." She said and he made a face.

"Draco, one wrong move and we could possibly get taken into the Veil ourselves," she told him and he gulped as she sipped her cup.

That sobered his defensive expression and softened his features. "Alright, then. To the letter," he said with a nod and she smiled.

"I am not quite sure what is going to happen after we finish the casting. It could be nothing, or we could see things that aren't there or worse. We are safe so long as we don't move. Understand? No running away once we start."

He snorted and gave her a dismissive gesture, "Granger, please tell me you are not suggesting-"

Hermione interrupted him sharply, "Draco, you used to be a coward. I am not sure now, but you used to be. I know, I grew up with you." She said and he glared.

"Fair jab, Granger..." He trailed off and she nodded.

Their food was served and Draco picked at the plate at first, "hey, rich boy, eat your food." She snickered and he rolled his eyes.

Hermione was eating and had pulled out her notes to go over the incantations she was to cast. Draco would cover the warding spells. It would actually be simpler with him there now that she went through the whole thing.

"Hermione?" She heard and looked up to see George.

"Another Weasley," Draco grumbled under his breath.

Hermione waved him over and he eyed Draco, "what are you doing here with him?" George asked her and she pointed at her notes.

"Draco and I are going to do my experiment tomorrow. We figured it out and I will finally be able to see if it works." She said with a smile and George's brow furrowed.

"Did you tell Ron you were going to lunch with him?" He asked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"It isn't as if I asked her to suck my knob, Weasley," Draco growled.

"Manners!" Hermione gasped and George shook his finger at Hermione.

"You know how he feels about him. Don't make him feel like you are doing anything dodgy with the bloke." He chided her and Hermione blushed brightly.

"We are going over our plans for tomorrow, George. He was the one that convinced the Minister that it was a sound idea. I didn't see Ron being supportive of my desire to do this." Hermione said pointedly and George sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but I won't say anything. Just don't give him a reason to blow his top." George declared and left them.

Hermione shook her head and stabbed at her food as she read her pages, "I don't understand it, personally." Draco said finally, looking up from the pages she passed him.

"Hm? What?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You are being accused of doing something dodgy when you are a prudish woman." He declared simply and Hermione glared.

"You can be a real disaster, Draco Malfoy. I am not going to talk to you about my sexual prowess." She declared and turned back to her pages.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, "sexual prowess. You actually looked convincing when you said it too."

"Not listening," she replied and he really laughed after that.

He waved her off and finished reading the notes she handed him. "Alright, Granger, do I have this correct? We are going to stand in a giant bubble and we may or may not see anything around the Veil?"

She nodded and finished her plate of food, "yes, you are correct."

"And if we see something we are not to move?"

She made a sound of agreement and sipped her cup, "or we could possibly be taken with whatever came through."

"How is this not dangerous to those standing outside of us. All those Unspeakables and the Minister..."

"Oh, they will be out of the radius. They probably won't see anything. We will be right at the Veil so it shouldn't seep out too far from the location we cast the incantation." Hermione said matter of factly and Draco snorted. "On top of that I have a few ward spells for them to cast. It will go brilliantly."

He shook his head and she smiled up at him, "feeling brazen, Draco?" She asked and he frowned at her. "I am thinking ice cream to celebrate and then I have some reports I have to finish." She declared and he laughed.

"If you insist, but I have a feeling your family will give you another ear bashing for it." He warned her and she waved it off.

"Not every day you are planning on changing history with your school rival." She declared and threw down the money for the lunch on the table.

He glanced at it as they stood and she waved him off, "my treat, you are risking your life tomorrow for my advances."

"Mine too, remember?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Let's go," she muttered and they left the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was sitting at the table and the two men walked around in anger. Ginny however sat and just was wiping down her quidditch pads; she had been out practicing for old time sake. Thankfully, James was already asleep and Ginny had preemptively cast a muffling charm when they brought in Hermione.

Ron and Harry were furious with her and what they heard about Luna in Diagon Alley today. Of course, she might have been angry with one of them if they were in her position as well. She would take her medicine and nod politely as they unloaded on her.

"Of all people, Hermione Granger. He is by far the worst." Harry declared and Hermione sighed.

"It wasn't like we were caught snogging behind the Weasley's shop, Harry. We were eating ice cream as I walked back to work. We had lunch to talk about tomorrow's experiment, which he is participating in." Hermione reminded him and Ron snorted.

"I cannot even believe you are even talking with the cad, let alone working with him!" Ron shouted and Hermione exhaled heavily.

The ice cream was a bad idea. She knew that. Hermione had no desire to kiss the man nor anything else for that matter. She was just being herself. He was doing her a favor, whether advancement on his part or not.

"I understand," she said heavily and ran a hand through her hair, "but he was the only supportive person of this test in the first place, Ron."

"He is Draco Bloody Malfoy, Hermione!" Ron screamed and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"He has also provided me with use of his library when he did not need to. I spent nine months researching his old books and we found enough information to do this, Ron. I have no current plans to keep in contact with him after this." She tried to reassure him and he turned purple.

"After this tomorrow, I don't want to even hear his name from your lips!" Ron growled and Hermione nodded.

"I think it is great," Ginny said and Harry glared at her.

"Are you doing that witch thing where you side together?" Harry asked her pointedly and Ginny giggled.

"No, I am serious. It is like he was paying her back for all the trouble he caused her over the years. He just helped her possibly achieve the answer to what magical historians scratched their heads over for eons." Ginny murmured and placed down her pad.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other and their tempers waned some, "that is true, but he still is Malfoy," Harry said, but lacked conviction.

"Did Harry tell you that we are working to have another baby soon?" Ginny asked Hermione, clearly changing the subject.

Hermione smiled and clapped, "how exciting, Gin!"

"It's time. James is getting so big. Thank Merlin for muffling charms..." She trailed off and Hermione grinned brightly.

Ginny sighed when she saw Harry's face; it was the same around the time James was born. "I miss him too, Harry. Even though he was a wanker, I think we all miss him." Hermione murmured and Harry nodded.

Harry kneeled down next to Hermione, "if you see him tomorrow. Would- would you tell him I love him?" He asked and Hermione ran a hand through his unmanaged hair.

"Of course, Harry. Not saying I will see anything, but if I do, I will." She replied and he hugged her. "I will make sure he knows, Harry." She repeated and Harry nodded against the woman.

"You are amazing, just don't let yourself get in the way of that," he whispered and kissed her cheek, pulling away, "and don't let Malfoy take all the credit."

"Not on my life, Harry. He can try, but I will not let someone take the honors for my hard work. He can share the glory or suck a knob." Hermione said affirmatively and everyone gaped.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped and she smiled.

"It is very true; now can we please talk about happier things? Like a possible baby soon?" Hermione declared and Ginny grinned.

"Perfect idea, Hermione. A wedding to plan too!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione smiled and nodded.

0o0o

Hermione was running a hand over her robes in nervousness. No notes. No recalculating. This was it. She could feel her heart hammering in her head and suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and made her jump.

"Calm down, Granger, you are starting to worry me." Draco hissed and she nodded.

"This place always makes me nervous," she whispered and he snorted.

"And you decided to tell me this now?" He asked her and she choked on a laugh.

The Death Chamber was a somber place and it always made her think of people that have passed on. Sirius, poor Sirius. She saw him there still in her mind and it bothered her. She sighed and shook off the feelings. She said a silent plea that at most she should tell Sirius and Remus that their godson and child love them.

"Do you hear them too?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I never do. My coworkers think I am a freak or defective. All the death I have witnessed. All the close calls... not one voice." She grumbled and Draco rolled his eyes.

He took her hand and walked her up next to the curtain which made her jittery. It looked sinister and really made her regret this whole business.

"Would you just stop looking like you are going to die of fright? You really aren't making this easier for my nerves." Draco growled and released her hand.

"All ready up there?" Kingsley shouted from clear across the room.

Draco sent up the flare and Hermione nodded and got into the proper headspace. "Alright, like we talked about, Granger. Back to back. Don't run away. Don't touch anything." He repeated more for himself than her.

Hermione nodded against him and he chuckled, "maybe after this we can see about that prowess you talked about yesterday," he teased her to lighten the mood and she nudged him.

"Focus, you twit," she hissed and he sighed.

He started casting the wards and shields and Hermione started the incantation. It was a beautiful piece of work she had been piecing together. All those months. It has to do something. She was crossing her fingers mentally as she started repeating the line that needed to be said twenty-one times before she would point her wand at the curtain.

Thirteen.

Seventeen.

Twenty.

Twenty-one!

She placed her wand in the direction of the curtain and it stopped swirling menacingly. Instead, it turned pure white and she pressed herself closer to Draco as dark mist seeped out and around them on the platform. They were safe in their bubble. It drifted around them and flew above them, caressing their warded space. "Bloody hell, Granger. If we die I am haunting your ghost."

The mist started to shape into swirls and conform to different spots next to them. Hermione started to see eyes glow and her hair stood on edge. "What if I was wrong," she whimpered and Draco nudged her.

"Stop it and focus!" He hissed.

Darkness was clearing and faces started to appear on the figures. "Remus?" Hermione asked and saw him smiling at her. "Oh, Remus... Teddy misses you..." she whimpered and his smile seemed almost sad.

She glanced around and saw more of them. "Sirius?" He was giving her a million galleon smile. "Sirius, Harry loves you." She told him and he nodded at her.

She turned against his back to see Draco was gasping. "Severus? How is this possible?" Draco asked and Hermione could feel her heart breaking.

"They are dead, Draco. We are seeing them because we summoned them out for whatever purpose they have to be here. Notice the other figures aren't taking shape?" Hermione murmured.

"Still the brightest witch of her age," Remus' voice was ethereal and drifted on the air.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as she felt him move gently from her back.

He was wobbly on his feet. "I am here, Granger, just a lot of voices..." he murmured and stood up again.

"What is going on?" She asked as the mist stopped moving, the figures of their past loved ones pressed hands on their wards.

Sirius smiled and nodded at Remus before their fingertips started breaching the bubble.

Draco moved away from her and she turned to see he was raising his hand to the edge where Snape was peeling through. "Stop!" She cried at him and yanked him from the edge of their barrier.

His defense reflexes kicked in at her hard grab and he pushed her away, but it was too rough. She fell backwards and the wards broke, shattering against her head. They were shrouded in mist and Hermione felt arms on her as she fell forward. "Don't move," she heard a hiss as she reached for Draco.

He huddled against her and she shut her eyes tightly. Whatever was whipping around them beat against what sounded like being in a tent in a rainstorm. "I'm sorry," Hermione whispered and Draco nodded against her arms.

"Just let it be," he breathed and she nodded. "Not your fault, Hermione,"

Hermione held tightly to Draco who was holding her head down to his chest. They coddled like that for what seemed like forever as the whipping sounds were adding crashing and hissing. Hermione felt her breath being taken from her and she realized this was it; she was going to die.

"Sleep, love, we got you," Sirius' voice caressed her ears and she did indeed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke with a start and sat straight up in bed. She couldn't remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was the Veil! The room around her was bright and almost painful, but she let her vision clear. Glancing around she saw Draco eating a bowl of ice cream and reading the paper.

"Funny, I never knew I was going to be known for bringing back the dead, Granger." He said and Hermione gasped.

"What?" She choked and a healer ran in.

"Good, you are awake!" The healer exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"How long was I asleep? Only a couple hours, right?" Hermione was borderline hyperventilating.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, "Granger, you have been out for two weeks! I have been coming by to visit and eat your ice cream so it does not go to waste."

"Oh, no! What happened?"

Three figures came in and Hermione's face dropped. They couldn't be real. "Oh, bloody hell! I am dead!" She screamed and Sirius barked out a stream of laughter.

"You really think Severus would visit your bedside if you were dead?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Precisely, Lupin," his voice was slick and full of disdain.

"He wouldn't come to her bedside if she was alive either," Sirius retorted and Hermione paled.

The witch started to rock and Sirius rushed forward, "hey, you are safe. You are alive, and so are we." He declared and Hermione choked out a gasp and sob.

Remus walked over to the other side of her bed and rubbed her back, "Hermione, you just need to relax."

"You, out! She is under enough stress as it is and what gave you the right to barge in!" A loud and older healer came bustling around Snape.

"Gladly, I only came to see if she had actually roused," Snape said with a pivot and left the room.

"If you think I am going anywhere, you are just as insane as that wanker that just left," Sirius growled at the healer.

Draco watched the two men comforting her with intrigue. "You should probably give Granger a bit of space. She is already going to be quite upset about her hair." Draco sneered and Remus glared at him.

"I am- confused," Hermione hiccupped through a sob.

"When I accidentally pushed you off of me, you fell back into the crumbling barrier. It all shattered pretty swiftly and these sods grabbed you and shoved you to the ground. Severus took me and we all huddled while the Veil collapsed on itself. When I came to, I saw that it returned to its usual peaceful manner, but these blokes were lifting you off the ground." Draco explained and Hermione glared over at him.

"How? This doesn't make sense!" She wiped her face and reached for her bag.

"No, no, no!" The healer exclaimed and snatched the bag from her. "You need to rest. Your friends told me you work too much." With that, the healer left and Hermione huffed.

"Harry..." Hermione growled and Sirius chuckled.

"I have a theory, but you are likely going to toss it," Draco said sitting on her bed. "We were seeing what the planar magic was about, correct? What if we weren't testing the properties, we were manipulating them? I read back on some of our work. It could be a possibility."

Sirius glared over at him and waved a finger, "you are the brat Harry hated. I remember now."

"Wow, a new record, cousin. It only took you two weeks..." Draco spat and Sirius huffed.

"You did not say one word while you sat there like a little ghost reading..." Sirius grumbled and Draco smirked.

"Why you all? What did we do?" Hermione glanced around and Draco chuckled.

"Granger! Think!" He declared and Hermione inhaled deeply.

"Who else would we see in the veil but those we have loved and lost. Probably didn't help that I was thinking about them before we started..." Hermione sighed and the marauders glanced at each other.

"I was thinking about Severus, too," Draco admitted and turned his vision to the floor.

"Why were you pressing yourselves against our wards?" She asked and the marauders shrugged.

"We don't remember anything before being on the floor covering you." Remus declared and Hermione sighed.

"Has Harry seen you?" Hermione asked Sirius and he grinned.

"Of course, we had to go see the kid." Sirius nudged Remus. "And his son too," when he finished his smile grew.

"Oh, I just love Teddy. He is my favorite," Hermione sighed and gasped. "Don't tell James or Fred Jr." Hermione squeaked and Remus nodded with a smile.

"Hermione," Draco murmured and she gazed over at him; he looked skewed and upset. "I really am sorry I buggered up. I hope you can forgive me. It was completely an accident."

"Oh, Draco. It is alright, we were both scared out of our wits!" Hermione reassured him and he nodded. "What have I missed the last two weeks?" Hermione asked and Draco groaned.

"Weasley mayhem. Your boyfriend is completely mental." Draco growled and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Fiancé, Draco." She corrected him and he waved it off.

"I still think you are doing the wrong thing. Marrying someone you don't remotely have great shags with. All for love? Please, that is a cop out."

"He knows an awful lot about your private life..." Sirius said, hiding a chuckle.

"Draco is under the impression that I am a prude," Hermione replied with a nod and Remus blushed.

Hermione was blushing scarlet and snorted, "he can think what he likes. I am not a prude."

"Deviancy is my cup of tea, love, you are not a deviant last I remember." Sirius teased and Hermione pointed a finger at him.

"I am a better shag than more than half the women you have taken to bed, Sirius Black." She said pointedly and Draco gasped.

"I am appallingly intrigued with the motion of this conversation," Draco mused and Hermione folded her arms.

Remus moved and gazed away from them and Hermione bit her lip, "Oh, Remus has a secret! He is avoiding me," Sirius declared and the werewolf glared at him.

"I am not going to divulge what I shouldn't have heard in the first place." He hissed at the other marauder.

Harry walked in with Ginny, "thank Merlin! I am truly still alive!" Hermione gasped and Ginny giggled. "These wizards are driving me insane, please tell me you brought me some sweets?" Hermione asked and Harry handed her a large box with assorted chocolates.

"Malfoy," Harry said stiffly.

"Potters," Draco replied dismissively and snagged one of Hermione's chocolates.

"Can we please let this go? I just want to know that if the person I shared a life altering experience with is around, you both won't fight." Hermione groaned and Harry nodded.

"That is fair, Mione," Harry said and stuck out his hand to Draco.

Draco glanced at Hermione who was glaring at him and the blond wizard took Harry's in his own grip and shook it. "Thank you," Hermione declared and grabbed one of her chocolates.

"Ron, well, he said he will see you when you get out," Ginny murmured and sat next to where Sirius was kneeling.

Hermione sighed and gave her a nod, "he is that angry?" She asked and Ginny bit the inside of her cheek.

"He is very angry, Hermione. We actually all were when we heard what happened. I think what hurt him most is I am your emergency contact and not him..." Harry declared and Hermione cupped hands to her face.

"He doesn't handle things like that well, Harry. You do. You are like my brother," Hermione murmured and sighed.

"He is going to be your husband," Harry said curtly and Hermione nodded.

"Granger, as much as I enjoy learning more about your private life, I am going to head off. Give you some space. Send me an owl if you get discharged today," Draco declared and patted her shoulder as he stood up.

Hermione took Draco's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you. You were the only one who believed me." She murmured and he smirked.

"Some good had to come from all that madness. I just saw yours as a resource not a worry. Get better and try not to do anything else drastic without me, hm?" He finished and she giggled with a nod, releasing his hand.

He left the room and the Potters were glancing at each other, "no, not that, Harry..." Ginny said and Harry rubbed his face.

"Were you flirting with him?" Harry inquired and Hermione glared.

"Are you daff, Harry? It is called being nice."

"It is called being a very provocative woman! I am sure he was thinking it at least." Sirius snickered and Hermione glowered at him.

"First I am a prude and now I am provocative? Sirius Black, you need to decide if I am frigid or impish, no one is both." Hermione snapped and he grinned at her.

"I think that was very polite, Hermione. Whatever Mr. Malfoy thinks is his query, not yours." Remus told her and rubbed a hand on her back before standing.

Hermione sighed and smiled up at Remus, "thank you. I thought so too. It is so good to see you." She said and patted his arm.

"That right there, oh bloody hell. No wonder the Malfoy boy is smitten, she is a calling card." Sirius teased and Hermione glared at him, but he winked.

Harry groaned and sat in one of the chairs, "I am just happy you're awake. Mum has been sending us howlers for not telling her that you were doing that. She was going to stop you." Harry declared with a smile.

"Well, a lot of good came out of it," she replied and took the marauders' hands. "I think two weeks in St. Mungo's was worth that."

"You could have died, Hermione. We aren't out fighting Voldemort anymore, we deserve peace." Harry declared with a nod and Hermione sighed.

"You're right, Harry. The last stunt like that, I promise." Hermione murmured and Sirius squeezed her hand.

"I am appreciative," Sirius whispered, making her look his way. "At first I was completely lost, but two weeks has given me time to really know what you did."

Remus squeezed her other hand and nodded, "I get to be a part of my son's life. No amount of gratitude can ever be worded for the feeling of peace you have provided."

Hermione couldn't help it, she started to sincerely ball her eyes out. She was overloaded with everything that had happened and she finally realized what she did. Sirius moved to hug her and she crawled into his arms, he held onto her as she cried. "I am so happy." She declared softly through her tears.

Sirius chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, "for a minute I thought you were devastated that you brought me back and not some wanker you pined for."

Hermione giggled through her sobs and smacked his chest lightly, "you are some wanker, Sirius."

She kissed his cheek and climbed back onto the bed, "I am actually happier to see Remus." She spat toward Sirius who scowled.

Hermione grabbed Remus' hand and kissed it. "this is truly a second chance for you."

Ginny cleared her throat, "not that I am not enjoying the love fest you both have sparked in Hermione, but she is pretty worn out from the looks of it."

"Rest only comes easy for the wicked, I should know," Sirius teased and Hermione let loose a stream of laughter as she wiped her face.

Remus leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead, "try to get some sleep, we will be around."

Sirius stood up and grunted, "we were worried about you." he declared and kissed her cheek.

The marauders left with a wave and Ginny sighed, "you are crazy and I love you," Ginny grumbled and crawled up on the bed next to Hermione.

The witches lounged back on the pillows and Hermione sighed, "I am sure I will be sacked at work."

Ginny giggled and shook her head, "no, Kingsley was singing your praises to the Prophet the day after it happened. You will be a legend."

Hermione groaned and rested her head against the red head, "I don't want to be a legend. I just wanted to find out about the Veil. Now we have more questions than answers."

"More of a reason for you to research, at work, of course. No more Draco Malfoy late night readings. That is creepy enough. He told us that you would go over there and trade notes. Ron nearly hit the ceiling." Ginny murmured and Harry sighed.

"I am not sure why you befriended him, but at least he was there to make sure you didn't die," Harry grumbled and Hermione frowned.

"What?"

"He was the one to recover you when your heart stopped. Sirius and Remus were still disoriented and holding on to you." Harry told her and stood up, "he didn't tell you he saved your life?"

"No," Hermione murmured and Ginny sighed.

"I guess he isn't all that bad. He saved you, after all." Ginny declared and Harry chuckled.

"I would have thought he would have spouted off about it smugly," Harry remarked and Hermione closed her eyes.

"I think I need some sleep," she said with a yawn and Ginny ran a hand through her hair before getting up.

"I think I like this look, Mione," Ginny told her and Hermione tilted her head.

Grabbing a mirror from her bag, she handed it to Hermione. Hermione had large patches of white streaks throughout her hair now. The witch tugged it and groaned. "That is absolutely horrific..." Hermione growled.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "you will be fine, just get some rest."

The Potters waved and Hermione flopped back on the pillows. She was out in minutes and slept soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't be so sure, Padfoot, she might grow to hate you," Remus' voice was the first thing she heard as she opened her eyes.

"She loves me! Who wouldn't? I am attractive, witty, loyal," Sirius declared and Hermione groaned.

"A complete wanker..." She growled and Remus chuckled. "What woman are we talking about now, Sirius," Hermione grumbled and turned in their direction.

"We were talking about if Sirius wasn't an old sod would you find him the least bit interesting. His choice of conversation, I promise you." Remus retorted with his legs out in front of him and connected at the ankles.

Hermione glared and shook her head, "you are a complete non-committal wizard. My interests do not lie within a one-night shagathon as you have coined in the past."

Sirius grinned over at Remus, "I told you she had thought about it."

Sirius scratched his chin as Hermione rubbed her face, "why do I even bother?"

"I ask myself that all the time, Hermione," Remus teased and Hermione smiled at him.

"What are you Marauders doing here so early?" She asked and Remus shrugged.

Sirius pointed at the werewolf, "he dragged me out of bed and ordered me to come see you."

Remus blushed and ran his hand over the side of his neck, "I am an early riser."

The animagus grinned wolfishly and waggled his eyebrows, "Oh, I am quite sure of it." Hermione blushed deeply and covered her face with her blankets. "Now that is the sign of an innocent woman, Moony."

"I will have you know I am not as innocent as you make me sound, Sirius." She spat at him and Sirius grinned widely.

"Oh, I know. Moony let me in on your little secret. Or two identical secrets..." Sirius teased and Hermione gasped.

"Remus!" Hermione cried and the werewolf turned the color of cherries. "No one else can know, including Ron."

"You have to let me in on one thing, love. It is something I have been wondering since he told me..." Sirius trailed off scratching the side of his face.

"What?" She asked, her brow completely furrowed.

"At the same time or not?" He inquired and Hermione's mouth gaped. "I take that as at the same time." He turned to Remus and smiled, "must have been wild to hear."

"Damnit Pads, she was a child," Remus spat and folded his arms. "It wasn't like I was fishing for dirty secrets. She was doing whatever she was doing and came down later... to see me trying to hide away in the kitchen."

"Don't worry, Remus. It isn't like you were pissed out of your mind and snogged a teenager under a mistletoe." Hermione spat and glared at Sirius.

Remus shot Sirius a glare, "you did what?"

Sirius pointed a finger at Hermione and glowered, "You said you would never mention that! One time. It was one time and it was not on purpose. That stupid mistletoe is to blame."

"Twice, if I recall correctly. You were so sloshed I got tipsy from it." She retorted and Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

Remus shoved Sirius who grunted, "Can I not apologize enough for giving you your first real great snogging?"

Hermione sat up and folded her arms, "it was horrendous, Sirius. I still have mental scarring from it..." She trailed off and giggled.

Remus rolled his eyes, "you have come a long way since then." The werewolf smiled at her and she nodded.

"Christmas is almost here..." Sirius sighed and Remus shot him a look.

Hermione laughed and sighed, "I have missed you both."

"Good you're awake," George said walking in. "You have roughly ten minutes before you are completely at my mother's mercy." He told her and kissed her hair.

Sirius chuckled and Hermione covered her face. "What is he giddy about?" George asked the werewolf who blushed.

"Never mind them, George. They are scrambled from the Veil." Hermione groaned and the red head chuckled.

"I love the new hair, it's cute," he told her and sat down on the bed. "Mum is going to ask you to move the wedding up." He warned her and Hermione heaved a sigh.

"How soon?" She asked and George turned scarlet. "That soon?" Hermione gasped and George shrugged.

"It is your wedding, do what makes you happy. Has Ron come to see you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I cannot imagine he will," Hermione replied and the red head exhaled.

"I will go talk with him. You will be fine. For now, hold on to this if mum gets too loud." He handed her a Wheezes Whistling Weezer; it played fart noises.

Hermione giggled and nodded, "send my love to Angelina and Fred Jr please?" She asked and he got up and grinned.

"Of course, see you at the Burrow some time Remus, Sirius," George declared and waved as he left.

"Why are you marrying him if you aren't excited to do the whole wedding thing?" Sirius grumbled and made a face.

"Because I love him and it is expected when you love someone to marry them and have their children." Hermione said matter of factly and turned to fluff her pillows.

Remus had nothing to add to that. He loved Nymphadora very much, even if he did not want a large wedding, he still was proud to marry her. Hermione gazed over at him and shrugged her shoulders. They shared a rare moment of thinking in the same proximity of thought. Both of the bookish people in the room had a few of those over the years they spent together before the war.

"Do you really want to?" Sirius asked and Hermione smiled.

"I really don't want to talk about my relationship with you," she said with a fixed smile and he frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because, it isn't something I talk about with anyone. We share love, that should be enough for everyone to see. I love him." she said with a nod and Sirius exhaled roughly.

"Padfoot, leave her alone about it. Hermione Granger has always done the right thing. She loves him. Leave it alone." Remus growled and Sirius waved him off before sitting back in his chair.

Hermione felt ruffled by their conversation and rubbed her face. Why is it that everyone cannot just leave her be? She is going to marry Ron and they are going to be happy. Her thoughts were interrupted by Molly and Arthur coming. Arthur waved at the marauders, but Molly scoffed.

"It is too early for you to be pestering her, Sirius Black! Remus, dear, it is lovely to see you again." Molly declared and Hermione inwardly groaned.

Arthur sat down and handed Hermione some magazines, "here, dumpling, I figured you would want some muggle booklets to keep busy." The magazines were the feminine rubbish that tells you how to do your makeup ten different ways or how to make your man beg for you.

Hermione loved that he may not understand muggles, but appreciated them for their lives without magic. "Thanks, Dad," she murmured and he kissed her forehead.

Molly sat down and pulled a huge cake from her large bag, "honestly, I shouldn't have to sneak this in," Molly mumbled and placed it on the bedside table.

Hermione squealed with joy; oh, double chocolate cake with hopefully a custard center! "Mum! You spoil me!" She clapped and Molly grinned, pulling out utensils and plates.

"You are too skinny, how are you going to carry children? You need to eat more, Hermione," she scolded the girl and handed her a piece of the cake.

Hermione didn't argue, she just ate the cake. Molly started yammering about the latest over the last two week. George might open a new location. James asked about Hermione. Fred Jr was talking about wanting a little brother. Ron... Ron has been staying with his parents. Hermione glared over at Molly at that.

"Why?" She asked and Molly frowned.

"You know how he gets, dear. He was just so worried about you and he blames that boy for even convincing you to do that experiment." Molly explained and Hermione glared.

"He didn't convince me to do anything. Draco Malfoy doesn't influence my decisions any more than the color of my knickers influence what I eat for lunch. Zilch." Hermione snapped and Arthur looked uncomfortable, but Molly looked irritated.

"Why would you be so reckless?" Molly asked pointedly and Hermione pointed behind them.

"They are. I may not have known I was going to get them, but look! Remus can be with his son again and that is magic itself. Sirius is probably over seeing James every day and you know how Harry has missed him. That was worth all the time I spend in here hundredfold!" Hermione shouted and a healer came in to check on her.

"Miss Granger, would you like breakfast?" The meek wizard asked and Hermione nodded at him.

"Yes, please, thank you," she said in quick succession and he disappeared.

Hermione was catching glances that the marauders were sharing and it made her furrow her brow at them. When they finally looked back at her they both blushed deeply and busied themselves. Remus had a book in his lap he was reading and Sirius a magazine about motorbikes.

"Hermione, did you hear me?" Molly asked and Hermione was shaken from her own thoughts.

"Hm?" The young witch asked and Molly sighed.

"I think a November wedding would be lovely, don't you agree Arthur?" She asked her husband whose jaw clenched slightly.

"Don't you think November is a bit too close, Mollywobbles?" He used her pet name to lessen the blow.

"It is a month from now, that is plenty of time! After her nearly dying it is better to not waste any more of it." The older witch retorted and Hermione sighed.

"I don't want a November wedding, I want an April wedding, Mum. I want to let loose lanterns and watch the children dance as they try to catch the fireflies... I want something precious. Not grandiose or even spectacular. Just something sweet. I don't want purple everywhere. I don't want Quidditch flags or pompous music... I want it to be special and just for us." Hermione said and her words trailed off on the air.

"Well, sign me up for that, that sounds absolutely amazing." Arthur declared with a smile, but Molly was pouting.

"But, dear-" she was interrupted by the healer bringing in a plate of food and pulling the tray table to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione told him and he left.

"I think what Hermione is say, if you do not mind me being so bold," Remus paused and stood up and everyone gazed his way, "is that she would like to have her wedding be her dream wedding. Different or strange it matters not, that is what would make it perfect for her." Remus finished and Arthur nodded.

"I am in agreement, Remus. This is her big day."

Molly sat quietly for a bit after that as Hermione flipped through a magazine as she ate and Arthur caught up with Remus and Sirius. Her breakfast cleared and everything seemed like it was mellowing out for the late morning until a blond wizard appeared with her ex potions professor.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Snape declared and Draco walked into the room fully.

He had a small bouquet of flowers and Hermione cringed; now was not the time to be a good person, Draco Malfoy. He came in and smiled, but noted the Weasley mother and father eyeing him carefully. The young wizard handed Hermione the flowers with a smirk.

"Might be an improvement to this dreary room, Granger," he told her and Hermione nodded, blushing brightly.

"How are you feeling, Professor?" Hermione asked Snape, but both her former professors answered at the same time.

"Just fine, thank you," Remus declared with a nod.

"Fine," Snape replied and walked toward the edge of the room.

Hermione covered her mouth and stifled a giggle. "Good to know you both still answer to such."

Remus blushed and chuckled, "old habits die hard," he told her and she grinned brightly at him.

"I am actually surprised to see both of you today," Hermione murmured glancing at Draco who flopped on the other bed next to her as she placed the flowers in a vase she had on her nightstand.

"Well, I am not completely disgusting as you have mentioned before. I do have some sort of a moral compass, Granger." He snickered and Hermione sighed.

"Draco Malfoy, you are always going to have an odd demeanor, moral compass or not." She declared and he chuckled.

Molly glanced over at Arthur who was shrugging at her, "he saved her life, Molly." He was trying to convince her not to asking him to throw the boy out.

Draco blushed lightly and cleared his throat, "it was nothing, she would have done the same."

"Possibly, depends on if you deserved it," Hermione teased and Draco grinned. "Thank you for saving my life, Draco. I did not expect you to have the decency and I was wrong, thankfully."

Sirius whispered something to Remus and the werewolf shot him a glare, "I am not flirting, Sirius Black!" Hermione snapped at him and Sirius grinned wolfishly at her.

"I didn't realize you could hear me," Sirius jeered and Hermione groaned.

"I didn't need to, I saw it on your face," Hermione responded and Molly glared back at the animagus.

"Hermione would never do anything like that, she is sweet and decent," Molly snapped and Sirius grin turned playful.

"Oh, really?" Sirius asked and Remus shoved him.

"Leave it, Sirius," Remus ordered and the Black nodded with a chuckle.

"Molly, dear, we have to go meet Angelina for tea and pick up Fred." Arthur declared and Molly exhaled.

The matriarch stood and leaned over to Hermione, kissing her temple, "don't let him badger you, he is just envious he cannot find a decent woman like you." She whispered and Hermione beamed at her.

"I will come over when I am discharged," Hermione told her and Molly let Arthur over.

"Alright, Hermione, you get some rest. I look forward to that chat we have postponed about cellular telephones and their why fly." He declared kissing her hair and she giggled.

"See you soon, I look forward to it," Hermione declared and the Weasleys left.

"Oh, finally! I have been dying for a piece of that cake but did not want to ask Molly. She looked like she would hex anyone who was stealing your sweets." Remus declared and Hermione giggled.

Draco perked up at the mention of cake and Hermione waved him over. "Please come have a piece. She wants to fatten me up for children and there is not a chance I am eating this whole thing."

The blond man made a face and sighed, "I just had a horrible image of you and the Weasley having red headed, curly, clumsy children with a possibility of intelligence... not a pretty sight."

Hermione waved him off as Remus handed him a plate, "honestly, any child Hermione has will be immensely intelligent, no matter the father." Hermione gaped at the werewolf and covered her mouth.

"Merlin help the professors at Hogwarts," Snape finally entered the conversation and she turned completely scarlet.

"Moony, I am impressed! You made her turn the color of tomatoes!" Sirius teased and Hermione shook her head.

Hermione rubbed her red cheeks and shook her head, "you wizards. The whole lot of you..." She grumbled and Sirius walked up next to her bed, sitting down.

"You love us, Hermione. We are your biggest fans!" Sirius exclaimed and hugged her with one of his arms.

"Sirius, I am not going to catch your debauchery, go sit down," she growled at him and he chuckled.

"You already have, love." He replied and she exhaled.

"Remus, if I skin him alive would you be disappointed you lost him again?" Hermione asked and Draco frowned at her.

"Granger, that is quite sadistic of you," he retorted and she raised an eyebrow as she stared at Sirius.

"He brings it out in me," she said smartly and Sirius grinned impishly.

"Not the only-" Remus interrupted Sirius with a shove.

"Not the time and place, Pads." The werewolf declared and Hermione giggled.

"You Gryffindors never cease to disappoint me," Snape snickered and Draco chuckled.

Hermione raised a finger and tilted her head, "where is everyone staying right now?" Her curiosity peaked.

"Well, Moony and I were staying with Harry for the time being while we cleared out Grimmauld Place." Sirius told her and pulled her closer with an arm slung over her shoulders.

"Severus was offered a room at the manor while he situates himself," Draco declared and shrugged his shoulders. "My father is none too happy, but my mother was over the moon to see him."

"Your father is anything but pleasant, Draco..." Hermione murmured and Draco snorted.

"He never has been, Granger." He confirmed and she gave him a nod.

"Love, what is this," Sirius grasped her forearm and gasped when he saw the words. "Who did this to you!"

Draco and Hermione turned scarlet and Hermione gulped, "a story for another time, Sirius."

He glared at her, his face only inches away from hers, "I expect as much, Hermione. Harry briefly touched on things, but I know you will be honest with me."

Draco cleared his throat and met Hermione's eyes, "the healers say you may go home today?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders with Sirius' arm still around her. "Let me go see if we can get an update," the blond wizard declared and tilted his head for Severus to follow.

The potion master followed Draco without a word and Hermione frowned, "why do I have the feeling that there is something someone hasn't told me?" Sirius gazed over and Remus and they focused on each other a moment. "There is?" Hermione questioned and Sirius turned back to her.

"Well, Hermione, there is something that hasn't been said yet," Remus muttered and walked up to her bedside.

Hermione's hair on her neck stood up, "Remus? Please tell me it isn't life threatening. Whatever you are about to tell me, just tell me first if it is." She gasped and the werewolf shook his head.

"No, it isn't dire, but complex." The werewolf was looking for the right words.

"Stop being a twit, Moony, she will be alright," Sirius growled and turned to her. "You are stuck with us. Think of it as a ribbon tied from you to us. Piece of you went to us when you did your little magic and fell into us." Sirius declared and tugged a white lock of her hair.

"And that pertains to what?" She asked, her skin growing pale in shock.

The werewolf shuffled and sighed, "well, Hermione. Your feelings are not quite private anymore."

Hermione covered her face and shook her head, "Bloody hell," she grumbled and glanced up.

"Please tell me Snape isn't a part of this..." She trailed off and Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

"That Malfoy boy has him to deal with," the animagus teased and Hermione let out a breath of relief.

She pointed at them and glared, "what else, there is a reason you keep coming to see me. Draco has had Snape with him both times too. What is going on?"

"I can answer that proficiently," Draco stated as he entered the room. "that little ribbon your friends are speaking about, that is their tie to this world. We are their hosts. Think of them as cute little dogs." Draco snickered and Remus sneered at the younger wizard.

"Wait, clarify this for me, Draco. We brought them back but they need us for what?" Hermione asked ignoring the tension in the room.

"Life, Granger. We die, they die." Draco declared and Hermione grew faint and dizzy.

"Hold on, love. Just breathe. Moony grab her some water." Sirius declared and Remus poured her a glass from a pitcher on the other table.

"How do you know?" She questioned after gulping the glass in two giant sips.

"Because when your heart stopped, ours did too," Remus announced and Hermione started to tear.

"No, oh no, I am so sorry!" She gasped and Sirius chuckled.

"She brings us back from the dead and then apologizes for a small hiccup." Sirius declared shaking his head.

"What about while I was asleep?" She asked and they shrugged their shoulders.

"Aside from some awful nightmares, neither of us were put out two weeks. Still trying to figure out what is the situation, but you are more than capable of figuring it out." Remus reassured her and she breathed heavily.

"Listen, Granger, I am not trying to get sentimental with you, but I am glad that you are the one that has to go through it with me. I am sure Severus would be more than willing to help figure out this mess. He is not particularly happy with sharing my feelings." Draco declared and Hermione stared big eyed at the marauders.

"I don't share all my feelings, do I?" She asked and Remus blushed. "Oh, no that just answered my next question!" she exclaimed and blushed deeply.

"Thank Merlin we don't, correct?" Draco teased and Hermione huffed.

"I am quite sure I would rather die," she spat with a small smirk.

A stout healer came into the room, "Miss Granger, are you feeling up to taking a walk outside today? You could use the sun and we can see if you are ready to be discharged later."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "that sounds pleasant, I suppose I have my own group to assist me." She declared and the healer beamed.

"Very good, we have a nice garden down the stairs. You can see how up to it you feel and we shall go from there."

Hermione sighed and Sirius stood up, "a little fresh air will do us all some good." He said and Remus nodded.

Severus appeared at the door way, "Mr. Malfoy, we should be departing soon. Your appointment?" The man said stiffly and Draco groaned.

"Oh, alright. Send me an owl, Granger. I would like to sit down when you are feeling up to it and go over some of this." The blond wizard declared and Hermione nodded, taking his hand.

"We will, Draco. It will be just fine."

"Keep telling yourself, Granger. Someone has to have blind faith." He grumbled and released her hand, "come on, Severus, father awaits..." He growled and Snape nodded.

"Have a good day, Miss Granger..." The potion master muttered and left with the Malfoy.

Hermione stood up and her legs felt wobbly, "well, I suppose two weeks in bed makes a difference," she murmured and Sirius took her arm.

"We will go slow, love. Nice and slow," he declared and Hermione blushed brightly.

"Sirius," Remus warned him and Sirius groaned.

"I did not mean that!" The animagus spat but smiled down at her, "unless you meant it that way."

She nudged him and growled, "how am I going to survive this."

"Because we don't live without you," Remus reminded her and she sighed.

"Alright, but only for you, Remus." She confirmed and Sirius rolled his eyes.

They slowly made their way down the stairs and to the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was sitting in the sun and enjoying the warmer day. The air was crisp, but the sun was lovely and she shut her eyes and sighed. Sirius decided to come around the bushes as Snuffles and placed his head on her lap as she gently stroked his face. Remus sat near her and had brought his book, but would glance over to check on her every so often.

"What are you reading today?" She whispered softly, knowing he could hear her.

"The Count of Monte Cristo," he replied and she giggled.

"Sirius' story," she mused and Remus chuckled.

"I never thought of it like that but very similar," he replied and Snuffles whined.

She glanced down at the dog and patted him, "you should read it later. It is very riveting, Padfoot." She told him and the dog snorted.

He placed his head back down on her lap and she noted the sweats she had on were not hers, "Ron refused to bring over clothes for you so Sirius got a bit flustered and went out to buy you some." The werewolf finished her thought and Hermione sighed.

This was not going to be easy to explain to her fiancé, he was already a bit of a jealous man. How was she going to explain to him that two men were tied to her life and feelings? Not an easy conversation for anyone, definitely not for Ronald Weasley. She was going to figure it out. Hermione had to or this wasn't going to work.

Snuffles whined again and pressed her hands against him as he gazed at her with his gray eyes. "I am sorry, I know." She sighed and Remus nodded.

She kissed the animal's forehead and ran her fingers over his ears, "you are a tosser, but I am glad you are here. Regardless of the difficulties to come. It will just be an adjustment. We can all adjust and adapt." Her voice was soft and Snuffles wagged his tail.

"I am just glad you don't feel both our feelings. That would be hard for anyone to figure out. Especially with how tainted our dear friend Padfoot's feelings can be." Remus teased and Hermione giggled.

"I would have to take a cold shower every day," Hermione commented and the dog growled.

He trotted next to Remus and yanked at the werewolf's pant legs. "Oh, alright! Don't get so dramatic, Pads!" Remus retorted and the dog barked.

Hermione gazed at them and saw for a brief moment their youthful nature. Remus was hiding a smile as the dog barked and wagged his tail at the man. She admired the werewolf when she was younger and only hoped that he would find happiness. It was dashed away from him so fast she felt it was unfair when he died. She felt similar for Sirius and how they had to tread through so much darkness. Second chances. That was what this was all about.

They both stopped and turned their gaze to her. "Hermione, not to pry, but that is such a beautiful wave of... we are grateful." Remus murmured and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione gasped and shook her head, "I mean- well- it is true- well-" she sputtered and Snuffles ran up to her and tackled her. His paws pinned her shoulders as he licked her face with slobbery kisses.

She was trying to fight him off as she laughed, "alright, Sirius! I think I am covered in your saliva!" She giggled and the dog started to nuzzle her neck. "Hey, stop that!" She growled and shoved him off with a blush.

Sirius melted into his human form in front of her and was rolling with laughter. "I did not realize you had a thing for dogs, Miss Granger," he prodded at her and she glared at him.

"Despite what you think, Sirius Black, I do not have a 'thing' for mutts or semblances of them." She spat and he grinned brightly.

"Hermione," she heard her name and saw Ron was standing about ten feet from them.

She moved to get up but he held up his hand, "don't, love. Let me come sit with you." He told her and reached the group.

Hermione moved over and he sat with her, "I am sorry I did not come to see you right away." He apologized and his ears tinted red.

She kissed his cheek and nodded, "it is alright. I knew you were angry with me. Thank you for coming." She said and smiled.

He ran a hand through her hair and took her hand, "I was a wanker. I just got so flustered to find out you did not trust me to be your contact. Also finding out that Malfoy almost got you killed did not help my spirits." He murmured and Sirius slunk over next to Remus and sat down. "you both mind giving us a moment?" Ron asked the marauders who looked stunned.

Remus closed his book and cleared his throat, "of course, Ron. Sirius probably needs a walk anyway." The werewolf teased and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Moony," Sirius growled and shoved the other man.

They wandered off and Hermione watched them walk away. Remus had his hand over Sirius' shoulder and they were speaking to each other in gentle voices as they rounded the corner. Ron watched her and tilted his head. "What made you bring them back?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I don't know, Ron. Maybe what Harry was saying the night before. About missing him so much. It made me realize that Teddy probably feels the same and they popped into my head before the incantation." She admitted and Ron gave her a nod as she turned to him.

"Mione, are you done with this whole Veil business now? Can we go back to normal?" He asked her and she pursed her lips.

"There are a few more things I have to do, darling," she told him and his eyes grew narrow.

He knew she only used a pet name to quell his temper, "what is wrong?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I just need to be positive there are no negative repercussions. Those two men came back to life, Ron. We need to make sure it isn't a temporary state of affairs." She responded with a small smile.

"Mum said we should move the wedding up and I agree. We should get married and start our family soon. Don't you want that?" He asked and Hermione exhaled.

"Can I get discharged from St. Mungo's before we talk about this?" She questioned and he frowned.

He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a single nod, "that is a decent compromise."

She turned and kissed him tenderly, but his arms snaked around her and he snogged her with passion. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and he groaned and yanked her to his lap. The witch moaned softly and Ron ran hands over her torso, making her yelp and jump off of him.

Lifting her shirt to find the source of her discomfort, she gasped. All over her chest were small swirling scars that glittered in the light. They had jagged edges but did not looked deformed like gashes. They looked almost as if they were tattoos that lost pigment. "Blimey, Hermione! They look like they hurt!" Ron exclaimed and the Marauders had run around the corner.

She shoved her shirt down and huffed, "well I had no clue they were there until you touched them."

"It's alright, they are beautiful. I promise I won't touch them again," he was trying to comfort her, she was frazzled by all the new developments.

Hermione hugged him, still unaware of the Marauders spying on the couple. "I am sorry, I was just surprised. Where were we?" She asked with a smile and he kissed her gently.

Ron sat down and pulled her back in his lap. Sirius a distance away made a disagreeing face to Remus and tugged the werewolf away. They were not happy to feel the mechanical nature of her happiness around her fiancé, but they wouldn't say a word; some things you just don't pry about in a woman's head, including Hermione Granger.

0o0o

Molly had thrown a dinner for Hermione when she sent an owl saying she was being discharged from the hospital. Just the family. Bill and Fleur sent their love. Percy said he could not make it. Charlie never responded; so more or less some of the family. Hermione was on the grass with Teddy and they were giggling about some joke he told her and Fred was blowing bubbles around them.

"I missed you, Mione," Teddy murmured, tucking his head against her neck and she smiled.

"I missed you more, my Teddy." She told him and he giggled.

"Aunt Mione! Look!" Fred exclaimed and blew a giant bubble.

Hermione clapped and Fred abandoned his bubbles to lay next to her on her empty side. "Mum told me you were so sick, I was worried," Fred told her and she kissed his hair.

"I am alllllll better!" She giggled and started tickling the boy.

Teddy started tickling her and they all were laughing and tickling each other on the grass. Sirius was smoking a cigarette on the porch watching them and Remus was sitting on the wall. "She is sweet with the children," Sirius remarked and Remus grunted agreement.

"She will make a good mother and wife," Remus declared dismissively and Sirius snorted.

"Probably have them reading their first year Hogwarts books by the age of six. Their red-haired geniuses." Sirius declared but there was a slight venom to his voice.

"Leave it, Pads. She is going to marry him. Whether we know she isn't happy or not. Leave it alone." Remus warned him and Sirius took another sharp drag from his cigarette.

"It just isn't right, Moony. She deserves to be happy after what she did for us. Not feigned contentment. I would even be satisfied if she had an affair with that Malfoy brat. At least she flirts with him." Sirius spat the words he spoke and Remus glared over at him.

"That is pretty appalling, even for you, Padfoot. She engages in your flirtations and you don't see me shoving her off to shag you." He said pointedly and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That is different, I am Sirius Black." The animagus said with a grin.

"May I remind you we watched her grow up. I am not a horrible, perverse animal," Remus grimaced and Sirius chuckled and shook his head.

"She is all grown up now. Oh, bloody hell is she grown up now." The dark-haired man groaned and Remus shot him a deadly glower.

Hermione got up off the grass and skipped with the children over to the marauders and smiled, "hello, gentleman. We request your attention!" Hermione exclaimed and Teddy nodded.

"Dad, can we have some biscuits before dinner?" Teddy asked and Hermione nudged him lightly, "please?" Teddy finished and Remus grinned.

"Maybe Hermione can get your Gran to give them to you. You have my permission, thank you for asking." Remus murmured and Teddy clapped.

"Come on, Mione. I bet you Gran made the best ones for you," the boy told her and they dragged her inside.

Remus watched them and sighed. "I know that look. You are a horrible, perverse animal after all," Sirius teased and the werewolf shot him a glare.

"You say one word, Pads, and I will make you regret that she brought you back," Remus growled and Sirius barked out a stream of laughter.

"Never again, Moony. I promise," Sirius replied and Remus snorted.

"Your promises are thin, usually," Remus retorted and Sirius frowned.

"I really mean it, on Prongs."

The Marauders nodded and sat outside for a bit longer.

0o0o

Hermione was just settling in next to Ron as the boys ran up the stairs to play. He wrapped his arm around her and she smiled at him. Despite everything, he was still there and it made her relieved. George was snuggled next to Angelina and Ginny next to Harry. The couples all sipped their drinks and talked warmly about current family events. It was comfortable; at least until the front door had a knock at it and Arthur answered with surprise.

"Oh, well, we weren't expecting a visitation, Mr. Malfoy, Severus," Arthur murmured and opened the door for Draco and Snape.

Hermione gasped and grinned getting up, "you actually came?" She asked and Draco smirked.

"I made you miss your last party, I thought I would meet you half way this time." He said cooly, but Hermione could see his slight smile.

"Get out!" Ron jumped up and shouted.

"Wait, Ron! I invited him for a reason!" Hermione cried and Ron looked stunned. "He saved my life, Ron. My heart stopped... I died and he saved me. Give the man a little credit." Hermione growled and Ron turned red.

Everyone was looking at Hermione like she flew over the bend. "Hermione, you invited him?" Arthur asked and Hermione nodded.

"I informed mum we might have guests so she was prepared." She paused and Arthur went to go warn the soon to be manic woman. "I want everyone to know that the reason I am alive is because of Draco. At least show some polite mannerisms to someone who did a favor for everyone in this room. Come on, Draco, let me get you a drink." She offered at last and he nodded.

"I appreciate the invitation. It is nice to get out of the manor for dinner on occasion." He declared and followed the bushy haired witch.

"Bloody Draco Malfoy," Harry chuckled and shook his head. "I thought I had seen it all, Gin."

Snape prowled outside of the group and Harry looked over at him, "I understand why Malfoy is here, do you mind if I ask why you accepted the invitation?"

The pale man frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Circumstances that pertain to Mr. Malfoy and my well-being, Mr. Potter." The man spoke with a surly demeanor.

"Are you his escort?" Ginny asked politely and Severus gave her a simple nod.

"Of sorts. Miss Granger I believe has two of them now, as well." Snape said cryptically and the group glanced at each other.

Ron glared at the potion master, "what do you mean she has two escorts now?"

Snape grinned with sadistic enjoyment at their confusion, "I believe she should explain the extension of Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin's attachments."

Ron turned red and Hermione came back in laughing with the Malfoy, "Oh I bet your father was viciously put out... what's wrong?"

"Severus, I told you not to say anything," Draco murmured as he realized the looks on everyone's face.

"My apologies, I must have had a slip of the tongue." He declared dismissively and Hermione gasped.

Remus and Sirius slowly entered the room and knew that they were going to be addressed by the feelings of surprise and panic coming from Hermione. Ron pointed at the two marauders. "What did you do with my fiance?" He accused and Sirius snorted.

"Absolutely nothing, Ron. Why am I always to be blamed for something?" Sirius asked and Remus hid a smile.

"Chances are it is usually your fault," Remus whispered and Hermione walked further into the room.

"Alright, well..." Hermione stopped and approached Ron. "Don't look at me like that. I did not shag anyone. When I brought them back they came back with a bit of a connection to me. I am a bit of a grounding stone I suppose, holding down a string on a balloon. If I am hurt, they feel my pain... if my heart stops, so does theirs." She finished and everyone gasped as the air was sucked out of the room.

"Hence why the arrangement is not in favor to anyone who was brought forth," Snape declared with a bit of sourness.

"Draco and Snape?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"And you with Remus and Sirius?" Ginny inquired and Hermione nodded. "That is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Ginny said in a giggle fit and Hermione glared.

"Why is that?" The bushy haired witch snapped.

Ginny pointed at Sirius and shrieked, "you will kill him before long!"

Hermione started to laugh and nod, "the thought has already occurred to me."

"Hermione is such a proper witch, how is she going to survive with my godfather in her life!" Harry chuckled along and Hermione blushed deeply.

"In her life?" Ron asked, still fairly confused.

"Let me enlighten you Mr. Weasley. Those of us who were brought through the Veil in what seemly to be foolish magic, are limited by our distance between those that participated in said incantation. Meaning very simply so you can understand, we are stuck being around said host until we sever the ties or perish." Snape explained with his signature sneer.

Ron turned bright red and glared at Hermione, "You have to see them every day?"

Hermione shrugged and glanced at Draco for help, "as far as we know." Draco started and approached the group cautiously. "it did not end well for Severus when he was handling his own affairs for days."

"Shakes, queasiness, and a bit of a headache?" Sirius asked Snape.

The potion master straightened himself and nodded, "of the sort. I also suffered from fatigue. Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy is my unwilling companion until we find the source of the binding." He replied and the Marauders looked at each other.

George cleared his throat, "not to be the person to lay on the pressure, but is there anything else we do know?"

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other and he raised his eyebrow, "now or never, Granger?"

The witch groaned and shook her head taking her fiancé's hand, "Ron, they, well, they know my pain because they feel my feelings too." She murmured and he yanked his hand from her in surprise.

"Please tell me you don't feel theirs. That is disgusting, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him and shook her head, "thankfully it is a one-way line. That is why I am going to work very hard to figure this out, alright?" She asked and he tossed his head.

"I am actually going to do what I should have done at the beginning of this mental conversation. I am going outside and we are not going to talk about this. I don't want to know. I don't want to hear about it and I definitely don't want to see that bloody git's face." Ron spat as he tossed a hand toward Draco and stormed out with his drink.

Hermione glared at the door that was slammed and growled, "why does he have to be so potent all the time!" she snapped and ran a hand through her hair.

"Better than expected," Draco mused and Hermione groaned.

"Just don't, laying on guilt now is too soon." She told him and he patted her shoulder.

"We can do it, Granger. Don't worry, he will come around." He reassured her and Harry gasped.

Ginny grinned and waved at the blond wizard, "come sit with us?" She asked and he seemed surprised. "You saved her life, why would we persecute you now?"

Harry glanced back at Snape, "you are welcome to as well, Severus. I don't think you will, but the offer is there." Harry finished and Snape waved him off with discomfort.

"I think not, Mr. Potter," he declared and George snorted.

Hermione sat in her abandoned seat and Draco sat in one of the armchairs, "Sirius, Remus?" Hermione asked and they exhaled heavily together and nodded as they came around to sit.

"Aunt Ginny! James is throwing blocks again!" Teddy yelled from up the stairs.

Ginny moved but Hermione waved her off, "I will go get him, I haven't seen him in weeks." The witch declared as she moved and they all watched her ascend out of view.

"I have to wonder, has anyone convinced her to take time off of work yet?" Angelina asked and Ginny groaned.

"How are we going to do that. She is a workaholic," Ginny grumbled and Draco chuckled.

"Give her something else to work on? We need to figure out this mess, tell her to take time off." He declared dismissively and George frowned.

"I am not sure if I am going to like this bloke being around much, he is starting to sound like Hermione, but more manipulative."

Harry sighed and shrugged, "Well, if it works then I won't complain. I have come to terms with the fact that my best friend is a bit softer hearted than me and Ron. She almost died, we should probably do what we can to keep her from exhausting herself."

"I really would not be fond of feeling exhausted all the time. No time for drinking if I am always going to feel like sleeping." Sirius grumbled and sipped his glass.

Ginny twisted her expression and pointed to Remus, "tell me, because I know Sirius is clueless. What do her feelings feel like?"

"I am not clueless, Mrs. Potter," Sirius spat and she smiled at him.

Remus scratched his chin, "it is like a pressure of feelings and emotions you consciously know aren't your own. It is overwhelming at first, but after a while you can sense the difference. Hermione's almost has a purple tint to hers if that makes sense."

"So if perhaps Mr. Malfoy is expressing a certain amount of disgust or anger... it washes over my stellar personality." Snape murmured and moved to lean against the stairs.

"Was that a joke? Was Snape attempting a joke? Did I just drink a bad potion?" George teased and Snape snapped his vision George's way.

"Most likely a bad potion, Snivellus had to have given us it in our drinks," Sirius snickered and Remus nudged him.

George started to laugh and the rest of the group was trying to stifle their snickering. "You realize you just outed yourself, Severus, they are not one to forget slips," Draco informed him and Snape groaned.

"Of all places you had to go for dinner, Mr. Malfoy," he spat and Draco grinned.

"Here he is! The cutest little Potter in all the world!" Hermione exclaimed coming down the stairs with a smile and James in her arms. "Did we miss anything productive?" Hermione asked as she sat down with the boy in her lap.

"My word, Granger, aren't you domestic in this setting." Draco jeered and Hermione blushed.

She was scowling at the blond wizard, "I will have you know that I actually love these children more than books, Draco." She retorted and smiled down at the grinning child.

"Aunt Mione, I missed you," James said and hugged onto her neck.

"Snape made a joke about his stellar personality," George told her and she gasped with a smile.

"Severus Snape does have a stellar personality... underneath all the disdain," Hermione whispered and the potion master sneered at him being the subject of the conversation again.

James wiggled off of Hermione's lap and went into the kitchen. She moved to go get him and Ginny held a hand up and counted down on her fingers. "There is my little sugarplum! Did you want to sit in your chair and tell me about what you were doing up the stairs with those naughty boys?" They heard Molly exclaimed and Hermione giggled.

"She spoils him, but it is actually very endearing, "Harry declared and Hermione nodded.

"What is your preemptive plan, Granger?" Draco asked her and her cheeks tinted pink.

"As to what exactly?" She asked and Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her.

"As to what you are going to do with a couple of randy marauders," he teased her and Hermione huffed at him.

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed, "I am sorry, Hermione, he is just putting on a good show tonight."

Draco cleared throat, "as to this whole situation. I cannot rifle through everything by myself. I am above that as you know."

Hermione stifled a giggle and nodded, "Oh, well, I suppose I can put some time aside after work every day."

"Not going to work, Mione. Ron will vomit blasted end skewers at you never being home." Harry told her and she sighed heavily.

"How about-"

Sirius hated dancing around answers. "They want you to take time off of work, love."

Hermione gazed at him and was relieved he didn't make her figure out their odd behavior. "Alright, I will."

Ginny glared at her, "sincerely?"

Hermione held her hands out, "are you going to tell Ron that I am not working hard enough on severing my bond to a wanker and an intelligent ex-professor?"

Sirius shoved Remus, "why does she always compliments you and I am always insulted?"

"Because she loves my son more than you," Remus told him and Hermione giggled.

"That is one hundred percent true, Remus."

"So if I had a little terror for you to love on?" Sirius asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't, Sirius. They would be worse than you," she retorted and he waved her off.

"Dinner," Arthur muttered coming into the room knowing it was either going to be pleasant or a disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was sitting on the floor in the library with her notes splayed out on the floor in front of her. Her hair was bound up in a wild pony tail and she was wearing a pair of sweats with a purple t-shirt. Sirius was sitting at the desk, flipping through one of the tattered volumes and Remus was in the armchair.

She came over in the morning and woke the marauders up with some breakfast. She figured they might have needed after last night's dinner. It was awkward and neither of them ate much because Hermione's stomach was in knots and making them queasy. Nothing went horribly wrong, but Ron made the event awkward.

Draco was going to meet them in the evening after his day with Astoria. Hermione secretly hoped he was going to delve into the day's events once he got here. She knew Astoria Greengrass did not hold the same ideals as most of the pureblood ideals; which was a relief. How would their day go if Snape had to trail them all day?

An embarrassing idea came to mind... What if she wanted to shag her fiancé with this bond? Would it work that far away? Would they feel... she couldn't even fathom it!

"I am going to have to ask you to stop that train of thought, Hermione," Remus murmured and she glanced at him.

He was scarlet and Sirius' eyes were wide with shock, "oh, no!" She covered her face and shook her head.

"Oh, no, love, don't be embarrassed. It is natural to think things like that," Sirius' voice was calm and he climbed on the floor next to her.

She looked at him and he was smiling sincerely at her, "Sirius, I can't even begin to tell you how awkward it is to know you feel the inner workings of my mind." She huffed and his smile evolved to something impish.

"It isn't that bad is it? I might be able to give him some pointers if I find out what dissatisfies you." He teased her and she cheeks tinted.

She turned her vision from him and groaned, "Remus, tell me he gets better over time, please?"

"Not in the least, Hermione. Just be glad he doesn't shove witches at you to shag like he has done with me in our youth." Remus mused and flipped the page in the book on his lap.

"Remus! Tell me you were not like Sirius at some point," Hermione gasped and the werewolf tried to hide his grin.

"I cannot answer that question," he chuckled and Hermione covered her mouth.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her as he stretched out next to her, "Moony always had a fondness for bookish girls. The Ravenclaws gravitated toward him!"

"They were always more... inquisitive, Padfoot." Remus said simply and Hermione belted out a stream of laughter.

"Here I thought Remus was the better half!" She exclaimed and Sirius nodded.

Sirius sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, "we had good times, didn't we, Moony?"

Remus put the book down and frowned, "I miss him too, Sirius."

Hermione pushed the animagus on the floor, his back flat. "Stop being dreary, Sirius. I cannot be mean to someone who looks like they might break into a sob." She was smiling down at him.

Remus tilted his head; that was a strange string of emotions the young witch was going through. He could not put his finger on it as she gazed down at his best mate. It wasn't quite attraction or consoling, but a distinct different sheen.

"Come give me a hug, love?" Sirius asked and she sighed and flopped down on the ground next to him. "You would have been driven mad by James. He was much like Harry, but had my mean streak."

She flicked her wand at the notes and they stacked in a pile, they would keep for now. Waving at Remus, the werewolf walked over and sat next to her empty side. She pulled him to the floor and he was surprised that she cuddled them both.

"He was pretty absolutely terrifying at times, Hermione. I am sure Harry would have been a different boy if James raised him. We loved him and Lily deeply." Remus declared and she pulled the werewolf closer to her body.

The marauders squeezed her curvy frame to their bodies and she radiated comfort for them. "I wish I could bring him back for you," she murmured and Sirius shook his head.

"I would never wish that for him. He died with purpose, Hermione. My trespasses against Remus were extensive and through our times together since those dark days, we have learned to mourn together. Lily was the love of his life. I am proud to say he was our friend." Sirius whispered and buried his face in her neck.

"It can stain someone's heart to wish for the past back," the werewolf whispered and pressed his face to the top of her shoulder blades.

"I know it is hard to lose someone. I have lost quite a few of them," she sighed and Sirius picked her arm up.

"Love, are you going to tell me what happened now?" He asked her, running his thumb over the letters.

Hermione heaved and nodded, "it was while we were destroying the Horcruxes. Snatchers. They took us to Malfoy's Manor... Bellatrix." She did not need to fill in the blanks, Sirius knew.

The animagus took her body to his and held her tightly, "I am sorry, love. I should have been here to protect you." He whispered and she sobbed into his chest.

"I was so mad at you," she whimpered and he nodded.

"I am mad at me too," he breathed and she sobbed harder.

Remus ran his hand through her hair and she just cried, letting them comfort her. She wasn't sure the last time she had allowed herself to feel it wash over her. It crushed her for the first time in years. She was so strong that she forgot what it was like to be consoled.

"You don't have to be strong for us, Hermione. We can handle it." Remus murmured and she turned to him.

"You had to go be a hero and Teddy missed you. Harry was devastated by losing Sirius and then you left us too. Do you know what I had to do? I had to shoulder them. I had to hold the world there for years!" She was letting it all come up like word vomit; expelling the poison.

"The Weasleys lost Fred and that was a big blow for me. I really fancied him, even if it was never returned aside from a couple of heated shags. I had to be the rock. I had to go over and take care of Molly when her and Arthur were stricken with grief. Molly finally started to act herself when she had an inkling that I was playing with the idea of staying with Ron. I couldn't take that from her; no parent should ever have to lose their child. I lost my parents too, so it was almost too good to be true."

Remus sat up and gazed down at her, "that isn't your responsibility to take care of everyone anymore, Hermione. Your responsibility is to your happiness."

Remus' head jutted to the door and Draco Malfoy appeared with Snape, "are we interrupting a poorly timed copulation?" He sneered and Hermione giggled through her tears.

"Draco Malfoy! I am crying on the floor and you assume I am shagging them," she declared and sat up.

Snape smirked, "I am sure it would not be the first time that they have suffered someone disappointment."

Hermione gasped and giggled, "Severus Snape!"

Sirius growled and moved to get up but Hermione pushed him back down on the ground, "leave it, Sirius. Let's not go down that road tonight."

Draco entered the room and sighed, "so why were you really crying, Granger? Are they being intolerable?"

Remus stood up and helped her to her feet, "we were just talking about history," she gave him a look and rubbed her arm subconsciously.

Draco cleared his throat and nodded, "well, that is understandable then."

"Not that I do not relish in striding down memory lane, the incantation notes?" Snape questioned drolly and Draco nodded.

Hermione pulled her wand out and flicked at the pile, it floated to the desk and Snape nodded. The witch stretched and wiped her face with a heaved sigh. "Love, don't go home tonight, stay with us." Sirius said as he caught her regret.

"And listen to Ron tongue lash me for hours tomorrow? I think not, Sirius Black. I have an hour or so left in me before Ron will be put out that I am gone."

"Yet again, I am completely enthralled with the capabilities Mr. Weasley has to put fear into Miss Granger," Snape said dismissively as he flipped through the pages.

Draco had started pulling books from one of his bags he brought in and rolled his eyes. "I have been saying that for months, Severus."

Hermione frowned and glared at them. "I will have you know it isn't fear," she said pointedly.

"No, it is just compliance," Remus mused and she glowered at him, "I am sorry, Hermione. I usually agree with you, but we can feel your feelings unfortunately for you. I have never known you to be one to settle."

"My relationship is no one's business here," She said cooly and went to grab one of the books Draco pulled out. "How was your outing, Draco?" She asked sitting on the couch.

He smirked at her and sighed, "it was pleasant," he declared and continued to pull the books out.

"You don't seem as elated as I would have thought." She said and he chuckled.

"You make it sound like I was set to elope with her. Not while Severus is attached," Draco snickered and Hermione blushed deeply. "Why, did you and Weasley do so with them?" His face almost curious.

"Mr. Malfoy, probably not a subject that any of us would enjoy to divulge in." Snape warned him and the marauders glared at the blond.

Hermione busied herself by pulling out a few more stacks of notes from her bag. Sirius flopped down next to her and pulled a few pages from her. Remus was glancing at the books Draco had pulled out and frowned.

"These go back quite a few centuries," the werewolf remarked and Draco nodded.

"She spent three months going through the library. My parents were none too happy with it, but her outrageous insanity over them made her grow on me." Draco teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He used to yell at me daily. 'Granger, why can't you just be a little less thorough!' Or my favorite, 'Granger, books are for reading, not sleeping on!' At least then he was tolerable. He never asked me about my personal life." She grumbled and the blond sat down in a transfigured chair.

Sirius glared at her, "you used to go to his home regularly after all you went through there?"

The air grew thin in the room and she exhaled heavily, "my own healing process, Sirius. It brought you both back so I cannot complain."

Sirius stomped out of the room and Remus pursed his lips. "He is going to get some air, I am sure."

Hermione felt so confused; she wanted to go comfort him. Why did she feel so guilty if she did? She wanted to tell him it was alright, she has him now, but they weren't hers. Her eyes went to Remus who was staring at her with understanding. He nodded and she stood up and walked from the room. Walking through the dim kitchen, she left through the side door and saw him pacing and smoking a cigarette.

"Padfoot," she whispered and he gazed at her.

"It isn't fair, Hermione. It isn't right. You went through so much for me and I am a wanker." He growled and she frowned as she approached him.

"Sirius, I had no clue that I was going to bring you and Remus back. I am thankful for it. It made it all worth it. Don't you understand that?" She finished and he tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

"Love, you have to understand. No one loves us like that. Brief moments of acceptance in both our lives. The Potters loved me. I was one of their children in their opinion. James was like a brother. Remus is just as close, we were outcasts. I just don't understand why you brought me back if you had to go through so much pain for me. I cannot handle that."

"Sirius Black, you are worthy, don't you know that?" She asked him and he waved her off.

"Hermione, you shouldn't say things like that to me." He spat and she raised her hands.

"It is true, Sirius," she declared and he growled.

"Hermione, just stop it!" He went to walk away and she stopped and hugged him.

He melted against her and ran his fingers over her back. The animagus pulled away and took her face in his hands gently, "You deserve happiness, Hermione Granger. Do you hear me? Even if that means you go out and shag tons of men or stay with that Weasley boy. I am certain if anyone deserves it most, it is you." He whispered and she kissed his lips.

Sirius was stunned by her forward action and took him a moment or two to comply. His hands cupped her cheeks as he sincerely started to kiss her. His tongue tasted of the gritty texture of his cigarettes but she had not minded nearly as much as she thought she would. Her hands ran up his torso and he growled in her mouth before pulling away. "Witch, you shouldn't open doors you are not ready to walk through." He warned her and she giggled and pulled away from him.

"At least you are a better kisser with some sobriety, Sirius." Hermione teased him and cleared her throat, "just between you, me and Remus alright?" She asked and he nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Come stay with us?" He asked her and she frowned at him.

"Are you insane?" She retorted and he nodded.

"A complete nutter, but I don't want you to leave," Sirius replied, running fingers through his facial hair.

"Sirius, I am getting married in six months. My future husband would hit the ceiling if I came and stayed with two men in a deserted house," she told him and he pursed his lips.

"Don't think about what he has to say for once. Come stay with us and work on this with us. Take some time away from that craziness and see if you still feel the same way."

"Sirius, are you seriously suggesting this to me? To what degree would you like to know how much of the family would hex you?" She questioned sharply and he laughed.

"Do you really think it matters if we are not doing anything deviant? You need to be here as much as we need you here, Hermione." He growled with a pointed finger.

Hermione let out a groan of frustration and scratched her neck. "Let me have a few days to decide, you determined wanker." She conceded and he gave her a nod.

"That is more than I expected," he confessed and she snorted.

"Let's go back in before Draco starts making jokes about us shagging in the garden," Hermione declared and Sirius grinned.

"You know, we still could do that," he said with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me regret coming to get you," she told him and he took her under his arm as they walked back toward the house.

"I promise, I won't," he chuckled and they rejoined their group.


	8. Chapter 8

She was placing clothes in a bag. They had been sincerely fighting for the three days since she started going over there. It wasn't simple fighting either, it was exhausting. It was pulling things out that had cobwebs on them from years of ignoring them, type of fighting.

Ron was standing there with folded arms and watching her with disgust as she carefully placed her things away. "I said no, Hermione." He told her and she waved him off.

"And I said I am doing it whether you want me to or not." She replied, her tone very steady.

Ron approached and put his hand on her bag, "stop," he ordered and she glared up at him.

"Ron, do you love me? If I died would you have brought me back even if it would most likely kill you?" She asked and he glowered.

"Is this about Sirius and Remus or Malfoy?" He spat and she groaned in frustration.

"I am asking you a real question, Ronald! If I died and your choice was to live without me or risk your life to save me, what would you do?" Her face softened and he pulled away from her.

"That is a ridiculous question, Hermione." He retorted and she shook her head.

"It is simple. I thought about it and I know what I would do... Just answer it please?" She asked and he huffed.

"I would have to think about it," he said scratching his chin.

"Do you love me?" She asked and he turned red.

"Of course, I love you, Hermione. I always have."

"Are we still in love, Ron?"

Her words sat in the air and all they could hear was each other's breathing. "I don't know," he finally said and she nodded.

"Me too. Do you think we can take some time? Maybe we can see if we still feel the same after I am done fixing this mess?" She offered and he ran a hand through his hair.

"How does that work?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Maybe a pause or a step back? If it helps I really need to sort out my own feelings and I cannot be accountable for yours." She declared honestly and he heaved a sigh.

He made a face and shook his head, "how am I going to explain that to mum?"

She waved him off and smiled, "I will don't worry."

Hermione turned back to her packing, "Hermione, are you in love with someone else?" He asked her and she gazed over at him.

"Are you?" She asked and he made a face. "Oh, well, not-"

"It isn't like that far, I have never acted on anything." He stopped her train of thought. "I just wanted to know if you think... you know?"

She giggled and shrugged, "well, we aren't going to be attached. It isn't my business, right? I think this will be good. Even if nothing comes from it and we get married in April. I would much rather know now than still feel so..."

"Empty?" He asked and she nodded.

He gave her a motion of agreement, "me too," he said and she smiled and reached for him.

"I do love you, Ronald Weasley. If we decide to get married in six months I will still be glad to say I do, but for now, we need to not be with each other. I think I am done pulling punches." She told him as she hugged him and he nodded against her.

"I was a wanker to you recently, I am sorry. I just felt you slipping from me and did not know what to do." He declared and a tear fell from her eye.

"This is good," she repeated and he nodded.

"You are so good at being Hermione, I kind of got in the way of that lately," he told her and she giggled.

"A bit," she replied and he chuckled.

"Alright, I will see you at dinner this weekend? Maybe I will even bring a date to make you jealous." He teased and she sincerely laughed.

"I would like that," she said rubbing his cheek and he grinned at her; he looked like the young man she used to know.

They pulled away from each other and he patted her shoulder before turning to leave, "Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Hm?"

"Would you make sure not to ruin the furniture on the off chance that we change our minds before then?" She asked and he rolled with laughter.

"Alright, Hermione, I promise."

0o0o

Hermione had a glass of water in her hand and was sitting at the table at Grimmauld Place. Ginny was sitting with her sipping her glass and shrugged at her. "I honestly was not expecting him to go down without a fight," Ginny told her.

"Gin, I don't think we are in love anymore," Hermione admitted and Ginny nodded.

The red head pointed a finger at her, "you took long enough," she growled and Hermione glared.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said pointedly.

"I mean you sat around and let him bully you and every time we tried to step in you told us it was fine. All for what? To be one of the family? To be idyllic? Please," Ginny snorted and Hermione folded her arms.

"Ginevra Weasley, this information could have been useful months ago," Hermione replied and Ginny giggled.

Hermione huffed and the marauders walked in the kitchen laughing, "he took more after James than I thought, oh, hello ladies. Were we supposed to be having dinner?" Remus asked and Ginny cleared her throat.

"Hermione is moving in," Ginny said plainly and Hermione blushed and pointed a finger at her.

"Really smooth, Gin," the older witch sneered and Ginny grinned.

The marauders sat down at the table and both seemed very quizzical, "why is that, love?" Sirius asked and Hermione exhaled.

"Ron and I have decided to take a break to see if we are still in love with each other. Both of us had an actual conversation about it today and agreed that at this moment we don't think so." Hermione declared and Remus raised his eyebrows in shock.

"He agreed with you?" Remus asked and the bushy haired witch nodded.

"We- well-" Hermione sputtered and frowned.

Ginny sighed and shook her head, "Hermione asked him if he would risk his life to bring her back to life and he couldn't answer her."

The marauders glanced at each other and Sirius scratched his chin, "so this break is until when?"

"at most a month before the wedding if we do indeed decide to do it. If we aren't in love I realized I cannot." Hermione admitted and looked down at the table. "I really have been complacent and hoping that it would buff out, but somethings just don't."

Ginny rubbed her shoulder and nodded, "it is better this way, Hermione. You said he was talking about bringing a date to dinner? Did you feel jealous?" Ginny asked her and Hermione exhaled.

"No, I felt hopeful for him," Hermione admitted and covered her face in frustration. "I should be jealous, but I just wasn't."

"Aren't you glad you didn't do more than kiss me now?" Sirius asked with a wolfish grin, but Hermione gasped and glared at him.

Ginny made a sound that was between shock and elation, "you kissed Sirius?"

"You are a real wanker, Sirius," Remus grumbled and shook his head.

"You knew about it? Oh, of course you did," Ginny scoffed and turned to the embarrassed witch.

"Your brother cannot know, Gin. That would hurt his feelings." Hermione declared and Ginny nodded.

"Just like that bit with Fred and George, mum's the word," Ginny said and covered her mouth, turning red.

Hermione waved it off, "they already know about the twins. Remus heard one of the nights and told Sirius recently."

"Oh, I know, and I have to say I am still impressed, love." Sirius teased and Hermione sighed.

"Someone has to be," she retorted and Ginny giggled.

"I think George couldn't look her in the eye for months after Ron and her started dating. See you don't need to marry someone in the family, most of them have well..." Ginny trailed off and Hermione cried in shock.

"That is so perverse I don't even want to wander down that road of thought, Gin!" Hermione had reached a new level of red in her cheeks. "Imagine being a randy teenager with the only exposure to boys is at Hogwarts... ugh, or your family. I still would rather the latter." Hermione tried to defend herself and Remus cleared his throat.

"I think that is my cue to get a drink," the werewolf declared and Hermione giggled.

"Sorry, Remus, you were a bit too old for me," she teased and the werewolf stopped dead in his tracks.

"You _did_ have a crush on him!" Ginny gasped and Hermione covered her face.

"Oh, I like that. Yes, the ' _were_ ' is a hidden message if I have ever heard one before," Sirius poked and Hermione huffed.

"Are we truly having this conversation?" Hermione whined and Sirius waved at Remus.

"Bring us all drinks and come sit, I have to hear this." Sirius declared and Remus shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the bottle in the cupboard with some glasses.

"There is nothing to hear, Sirius. We used to read together and I liked it," she said simple and Remus sat down, handing Sirius a glass.

Ginny cleared her throat, "reading never promotes crushes," the red head pointed out.

Hermione glared and flung a hand out, "we are talking about me, Gin!"

Ginny giggled and nodded, "Fair point."

"Did you have a big randy crush on me too?" Sirius asked grinning and Hermione glared, but feelings let them in on the secret.

Sirius chuckled and pushed Remus a bit, "here I thought she had no tastes."

"I knew about that one. She told me about you snogging her. Gave her quite a lot to think about," Ginny said as she took one of the glasses Sirius set down and handed it to Hermione.

"That was supposed to stay between us, it was special," Sirius sighed with a smile.

"You were a man twenty years her senior and she was sixteen, I am quite sure special isn't the correct word, Pads." Remus snapped and poured himself another drink.

"Don't be jealous, Moony. I am sure she'd give you a big ole kiss even now," Sirius snickered and Hermione glowered.

"Ginny, I don't think I can live with this man," Hermione groaned and Ginny giggled.

"Hermione Granger, in the closet deviant," Sirius purred and Hermione growled with frustration.

"I still would shag Remus over you," Hermione said defiantly as she poured herself a drink.

Remus blushed pursed his lips, "so we are indeed having this conversation..."

Ginny sighed and shook her head at Hermione, "I am intrigued about this. Did you ever think you would be talking about this in your life with anyone aside from me?"

Hermione rubbed her face and shook her head, "no, never, especially with them. I was sixteen, what can I say? I had a very decent amount of curiosity by then, boys were not very interesting." Hermione sighed and sipped her glass.

"Who was your first, love?" Sirius asked and Hermione blushed.

"Oh, I know this one, too!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione shook her head, "it was Krum."

"At least mine wasn't Michael Corner," Hermione spat and Ginny glared.

"I have to remind you that we both had our firsts the same night," Ginny spat and Hermione giggled.

"Honestly, if your brothers didn't catch me in a compromising position, I am quite sure they would have never seen me that way." Hermione mused and laughed harder.

Sirius was a bit dumbstruck by all this information. He had found the bushy haired witch attractive, but he was seeing her in her full light... and he liked it plenty. Remus must have felt the same way because he poured Sirius another glass from the bottle and lounged back in his chair.

"Hermione Granger, breaking all sorts of rules. Here I thought she always followed them," Remus chuckled and Hermione grinned.

"The best part of the night? Fred asking me if it was any good to sleep with a quidditch legend and me shooting him a smirk that turned him purple," Hermione sighed and nodded.

Ginny made a face, "Mione, I love you, but don't take the whole details too far. They still are family."

Hermione finished her drink and sighed, "sorry, Gin. You do however tell me in detail about Harry and he is like a brother so I think we are fairly even."

"True, that is fair." Ginny nodded and raised her glass to meet the one Hermione just poured.

"Pads, doesn't this seem familiar?" Remus asked and Sirius grinned.

"The only thing missing is James and that horrible blond Ravenclaw," Sirius replied and chuckled.

Hermione shook her head, she was starting to feel a bit tipsy. "You, marauders are horrible."

"So, other than your odd crushes on older men, do you have any other secrets?" Sirius asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny giggled and Hermione pointed a finger at her, "don't you even say a thing."

"But that one is so funny!"

"Exactly, Gin, it is funny..." Hermione growled and Sirius leaned forward with a pout.

"I really want to know now!" He whimpered and Ginny stifled a laugh.

"Gin," Hermione rumbled and Ginny shook her head.

"Fantasies about being bent over in the library at Hogwarts is hardly a big secret, Hermione, oops." Ginny said with vicious joy and Hermione groaned.

Sirius patted Remus' arm and chuckled, "you did that one before didn't you, Moony?"

Hermione turned scarlet as she stared at the werewolf who was smirking, "very well, mind you."

Hermione exhaled heavily and shook her head, "You are unbelievable, Ginevra Potter. You are slowly outing me in front of these deviants."

Ginny nodded and raised an eyebrow, "you will hold off just fine, I am sure, Hermione."

Hermione waved her off, "you are just as bad, your husband just does not have a clue."

"Too true," Ginny sighed and rubbed her shoulder, "I have to make it back to mum's to pick up James. Harry is probably out at the pub with Ron."

Hermione smiled and stood to hug her when she finished her drink, "alright, I will see you tomorrow. I will come by and visit."

"Us too," Sirius declared and Ginny nodded.

"Please behave yourselves, she is still only one girl," Ginny teased and Hermione blushed.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked and the red head laughed.

"Don't worry she is in good hands," Sirius snickered with a bright smile.

"That's what I am afraid of," Ginny sighed and Hermione shook her head.

"Take me with you, Gin," Hermione groaned and the red head waved at the doorway.

"See you tomorrow!"

The red head disappeared and now Hermione realized how much her tongue had been wagging tonight. She turned to the marauders who were watching her carefully. "So, I am going to go shower, alone, and fix my room up. You just need to tell me which one I am taking." Hermione said unsure.

Remus cleared his throat, "well, I took the master due to... well, the moon. Sirius is back in his old room. He has taken up that top floor. So you have your choices." He told her and she shuffled her feet.

"Can I take the one on the first floor?"

Sirius nodded and smiled, "whatever makes you happy, love." His voice was soft, lacking its playfulness.

"Excellent, well, I am going to head up. I will see you both shortly, down here," she sputtered her speech and bit the inside of her cheek before leaving the room with her bag.

"Seems like she still fancies at least one of us," Remus mused and sipped his drink.

Sirius snorted and grinned, patting the werewolf. "I am alright with being a horrible perverse animal, are you?"

Remus waved him off and snorted, "that confession happened days ago," he snorted and they laughed.

"I suppose I should at least try to read some, want to join me, wanker?" Remus asked his best mate.

"Absolutely, maybe she will join us," Sirius waggled his eyebrows and the werewolf laughed.

"This is dangerous workings, Sirius Black."

"My favorite kind!" The animagus exclaimed with a wolfish grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione padded down the stairs after straightening her room up and placing out a few knickknacks. She glanced in the kitchen to see it was empty and checked the library. There they were reading. Sirius was stretched out on the couch, his legs hooked together. He was in a t-shirt and a pair of loose black pants. Remus was still in his attire from the day; a buttoned up grey shirt with khaki pants.

She admired them taking in their details and smiled to herself. It was wonderful to see them at peace and relaxed. Sirius snorted and cast a glance at Remus.

"Do you see this? She worked on this for nine months? This is her bloody love child with the Malfoy boy."

"It is quite remarkable," Remus responded and Sirius snorted.

"She is, but that git... no wonder he hung around her so much..."

"I would watch what you are saying, she is only in the hallway." Remus replied without looking up from the notes he was reading.

Hermione blushed deeply and Sirius sat up and gazed at the door, "love?" She walked into the room and his eyes traced her form. "Well, that is a welcoming sight." Sirius seemed stunned and she laughed.

She was in a t-shirt and shorts, but her hair was softened by the shower and extra care she gave it. "You make it sound like I am wearing something naughty."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, "So, are you going to tell us exactly what we are looking for?" He asked her and patted the couch.

Hermione climbed on the couch and tucked herself onto it so she was lounging. She read the notes he had and pointed at two lines. "Those are part of the incantation. So, if we look at that, and... hold on." She said and leaned over him to grab a few of the other sheets.

That pleased Sirius to no end, but she retracted with more sheets, "Ah, yes, right there. See how I am talking about certain vocal cues in the bulk of it. It was quite a mouthful to say, mind you. Wait... no that isn't right." She finished and frowned before climbing off the couch and over to the desk.

She stared down at the desk and looked at the sheets she had there. Shaking her head as she went through each one. "Something is missing," she grumbled and scratched her head.

Remus lifted his hand with the sheets in it, "these, perhaps?" he asked and raised an eyebrow as she came walking over.

She smiled and took them, "thank you," she smirked at him and went back over to the desk.

The Marauders gazed at each other with a smile and enjoyed the buzzing of her steady focus. She was murmuring softly to herself as she took her wand out and started to trace things into the air. "Hm, I am not sure. Proximity wouldn't have anything to do with it. I don't think I factored in magic potency, but we did have a bit of a hiccup. That..." She gasped. "No, no, no!" She howled and they both glanced at her in alarm.

Remus stood up and she started digging through the books, "have you both seen the tattered brown book with a big gold symbol?" She asked and Sirius went to the other stack of books and rifled through it.

"Here you go, Hermione," Remus declared and handed her the book.

She flipped through it swiftly to a page and started to reading through it with a stern face. She was translating it in her mind and shook her head. "This could be very disagreeable indeed."

She cast her Patronus, an otter, "Draco, I need you and Severus to come her right away, please." She told the otter who took off when she nodded.

"What is it, love?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Do you have scars you never had before on you? Either of you?" She asked and they glanced at each other.

"Not that we know of," Remus replied and she nodded.

"Can I see your backs?" She inquired and they glared.

"Is this a kink of yours, love?" Sirius retorted and she shook her head.

"It is important, Sirius," she said pointedly and he turned around, Remus did the same.

They shed their shirts and she admired them for a moment before getting to work. Hermione ran a wand over them with a reveal spell and saw nothing. Walking around to their chests she did the same and shook her head. "This does not bode well, at all." She murmured and scratched her head.

She walked back toward the desk and set the book down. "Do you have new scars?"

Hermione nodded and they glared, "where?" Remus growled and she twitched her nose.

The witch groaned, "I better not hear a word about me being frisky, Sirius." She warned and they gave her a nod.

"Pull up my shirt," she told them and cupped her chest underneath.

Sirius eagerly did so and gasped, "do they hurt?" He asked and she shook her head.

The animagus ran his fingers over the ones above her hands that were covering the bulk of her chest. She watched him and he was frowning, but his lips were parted slightly. Remus ran a finger over the ones on her ribcage and she was surprised to see it did not hurt at all. "What does it mean?"

"I really need to walk in unannounced more often, exquisite, Granger." Draco declared and the marauder dropped her shirt.

She was blushing fiercely and glared at him, "I was showing them a development I overlooked."

"Two, by the looks of them. Severus, she put her shirt down, you are clear to come back in." Draco called back and the potion master walked into the library.

Hermione covered her face, "I will never live through this." She shook her head and groaned, "Draco, do you have any marks? Come now, let me check your torso."

Draco smirked and started unbuttoning his shirt, "I knew you were going to ask me to take my clothes off at one point."

Hermione watched him and tilted her head, "I actually, never thought to." She declared and smirked.

The blond wizard shed his shirt and stood out in front of her. She approached him with her wand and the Marauders seethed silently as they placed their clothing back on. Draco smirked at them which made Sirius sneer. Hermione cast the same spells she did on them and closely examined his pale skin. The witch was making sounds and shaking her head as she checked his sides and moved to the length of his back.

Draco's smirk grew as she ran her fingers over his skin, "Draco, did you always have this birthmark? What an odd place. Anyway, you are clear. What does this mean?" Hermione walked toward the desk and glanced at the book that was abandoned on the desk.

"Remus, can you do me a favor?" Hermione asked and the werewolf walked over.

"I need you to cast a healing spell on one of them for me." She said and he frowned.

"Why?" He inquired and she waved him off.

"A theory," she grumbled and sighed. "Give me a moment," she turned from the room and transfigured a simple amount of coverage for her chest before shedding her shirt.

"Twice in one night, aren't we lucky." Draco snickered as he buttoned up his shirt and Hermione blushed.

"Stop it, Draco, this is actually important," Hermione growled and Severus sat down with his nose in one of the books.

"Actually, wait," she turned to the book again and leaned over, scrutinizing her theory again.

"Love?" Sirius asked and she held up a finger.

"Alright, a healing spell should be able to tell us, but Draco should do it. He isn't part of the pairing. You both might want to brace yourselves just in case." Hermione grumbled, "if you make one unsound motion, Draco..." She trailed off and he laughed.

"Fine, Granger, relax," he growled and walked over to her.

He held his wand to her chest and grinned, "are you ready?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"Okay," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Episkey," Draco declared and her scars lit up and she screamed.

The Marauders grabbed at their chests at the same time as her. It was a quick pain and caused her to see stars when she opened her eyes back up and panted. "Well, my theory is correct," she gasped and grabbed her shirt.

She rubbed her chest a few times and sighed as she went over the book and grabbed out a quill. Pulling a blank sheet of parchment to her she started to scribble. The Marauders downed their drinks and walked over. Remus moved to ask her what that was about but Draco helped up a hand; she was on to something.

"Oh, this just won't do," she whimpered and shook her head.

Her hand glided on the book page and she sighed. "Of all the absolute buggered up things to happen." She growled and Snape was now interested in her grumblings.

He came over and pulled the sheet she had just finished writing on as she rubbed her face. "Miss Granger, you may have yourself a bit of an affliction, two to be exact," he murmured and tossed the sheet away.

She turned to the rest of them and took a deep breath, "alright. This isn't going to be easy." She bit the inside of her cheek.

"Draco, you are absolutely positive you do not have a mark anywhere on your body?" She asked and he smirked.

"I can take off more clothes if you like," he teased and she rolled her eyes. "I am sure if you don't, Severus?" She meekly asked and he shook his head.

"I am fully accounted for, Miss Granger," he said waving her off.

She paced a few times and the Marauders could sense she was upset at her findings. "Hermione, you have to tell us what is going on." Remus declared and she gave him a nod.

"Well, when I fell back, into you both, you grabbed me to protect me for whatever magic was whipping around. Both of you. That is a situation that is very, very difficult. Draco doesn't have scars. I am assuming that Severus was manifested before he pulled Draco in. I fell into you both when you still were not formed." She paused and went to the parchment again, bringing it back to the group. "Theirs is less complex. Their binding is a shackle from one to the next. Severus must be exposed to some sort of differences than you two." She reread the sheet and glanced at Draco.

"Do you feel his feelings at all?" She asked and he shook his head.

Hermione turned to the potion master, "what do you feel when you are sensing Draco's feelings?" She inquired and the man grimaced unpleasantly.

"Distaste. I have to experience Mr. Malfoy's emotions as if they were my very own. Very unhealthy for my own sanity, I promise you." Hermione gasped and went to the desk again.

"Sirius, what do you experience with my feelings?" She spoke to while writing swiftly.

"As if you were telling me what you were feeling. Thought bubbles? They pop and I sense them wash over me, but I can clearly identify yours and not take them to my own experience. As if you are sending me them. They sidestep my own feelings." He finished and Remus smiled at him.

"Much of the same," the werewolf answered her before she asked.

Hermione shook her head, "there is a very big difference in our experience for a reason." She sighed and turned to them. "The reason I died, was to bring you both back to life. I may be your lifeline, but I am not the grounder." She breathed deeply and Draco frowned.

"Then what?" He asked and she handed him her notes. "You have got to be kidding me." He growled.

"Half in, half out," she said and Draco shook his head. "In bringing me back you, you changed my experience too, Draco."

"But we are not bound, that makes no sense, Granger," he spat and she huffed.

"I am not grounded to you because I already was here. This mess has nothing pertaining to yours." She assured him and the marauders were getting grumpy by being in the dark.

Hermione turned to them and took their hands, "I am sorry," she said and looked away, "I didn't mean to make such a remarkable mess of this."

"Can you at least explain to us what is going on?" Sirius snapped and she nodded.

"If we find a spell to break the binding such as Draco and Severus have and it is cast on me, I die. You would likely live through the spell, but I... You are my grounders, not the other way around." She told them and they glanced at each other.

"Why do they feel your pain, Granger? Severus, we should test this. We haven't." Draco declared and Hermione sighed.

"They feel my pain because I am not a tether, I am the origin of their life, Draco. They manifested not from the incantation, but my own magical energy. Being pushed into what they were outside of the barrier gave them the ability to manifest. They don't experience my emotions like Severus because they are branches, not balloons." She declared and Draco glared.

"Let's try something," Draco declared and gulped, "they physically feel your pain, but I wonder if it is the same with ours." He told the potion master who sneered.

"I am not voluntarily seeking out pain, Mr. Malfoy," Snape growled and Hermione shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, it isn't the same," she whimpered and rubbed her arm.

"We will look for another way, Hermione, don't get upset," Remus said as her eyes grew watery.

"It won't be that easy, Remus, it could take years," she huffed and Draco patted her shoulder.

"So, we dig through the rubbish, Granger, don't be so dramatic." His voice was soft despite the insult.

She wiped her eyes and smiled, "the up side is that I am quite positive I will be able to find a spell to sever the binding for you both." She told Draco who smirked.

"I honestly would be surprised if you didn't, Granger." Draco rubbed her shoulder and Sirius huffed at her flirtatious emotions filtering through.

She saw the animagus's expression and pulled away from him causing Draco to raise an eyebrow, "you alright, you look a bit flushed," he teased and she grumbled and walked toward the desk.

Her hands were stretching out against the edge as she glared at her notes. "How did I miscalculate so poorly?"

Draco approached her and tapped her shoulder, "I will be by tomorrow some time, try to get some sleep. You will need it, Granger." He said and she hid her blushed by keeping her eyes on her notes.

"Have a good evening, Draco, Severus," she said without turning to them and Remus nodded for them to leave.

When Sirius was sure they left he spoke gently, "Love, let's go to bed," she sighed and turned to them.

"If I can't fix this, you are completely stuck with me." She said flatly.

The Marauders looked at each other before Remus sighed, "and?" He questioned and she glared.

"You won't ever be able to live productive lives without me in it. Neither of you will ever be able to not live near me. You will be stuck with me as your third wheel. If I suffer any pain, you will feel it. If my heart gets broken, again you will feel it. I won't ever be able to stomach a relationship because physically you are my touch stones..." She finished her rant and rubbed her face; she was quickly feeling depleted.

Remus picked her up and held her, "we will adapt, we will adjust. Remember?" He asked and she exhaled and embraced him.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, "thank you," she sighed and he chuckled.

"Always full of surprises, Hermione. Let me get you up to your bed." He declared and she shook her head.

"Can we just stay together tonight?" She asked and Sirius frowned. "You too, wanker," she grumbled and he chuckled.

Remus nodded and motioned with his head for Sirius to walk in front of them. Remus carried her up to the third floor and into the master bedroom. He had stripped the room plenty and cleaned out the mess before he moved into it. Hermione glanced around when he sat her on the bed and Sirius smiled.

"Moony, nice work," the animagus declared and the werewolf chuckled.

"Come on, love, let's get you comfortable," Remus said with a tenderness in his tone.

She climbed up to the pillows and crawled under the blankets. Sirius shed his shirt and she blushed. "Witch, if you start throwing me compliments, I will shag you." He threatened with a smile and she giggled.

Remus unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it unceremoniously on the floor before clearing his throat. "It would help us both if you did not send out such..." He finished with a huge breath, "alluring emotions, Hermione."

She covered her eyes and was blushing madly by then, "I am sorry, you both are just very handsome." She confessed and Sirius barked a stream of laughter before climbing into bed.

He positioned himself closely and she could feel his skin touch hers, "this was an incredibly unthought out plan," she murmured and Sirius pulled her closer.

She closed her eyes trying not to think as Remus climbing in bed and her heart raced. "Hermione," Remus started and she opened her eyes. "It isn't a horrible thing for you to find us attractive. Just breathe."

Hermione did. Surely enough, her heart stopped beating so quickly and her mood calmed. She saw his eyes glint in the low light and she sighed.

The witch smiled and took his hand, "You are so very special, Remus. Did you know that? When Teddy and I would sit down and read a book, sometimes I would hear you coming from him. I missed you more because of it."

"And you missed me when?" Sirius asked and she giggled.

"Whenever someone would miss an opportunity to make a bad joke." She laughed and shook her head. "The moments when I felt most defeated about myself. I missed the tender words from a man who knew a good thing long before she knew she was."

Sirius stopped and turned her a bit, "you remember that?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

"I remember everything you both told me." She murmured and snuggled into the pillows.

Remus moved closer and attempted to kiss her forehead, but she tipped her head back and kissed his lips. It was sweet and chaste, but the sleep she so desperately needed was clinging to her. Remus let her pull away and tuck in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione stirred and felt warmth all around her. Opening an eye, she saw the handsome werewolf still overcome with sleep. The witch smiled and admired him, taking in his handsome features. He was a very decent looking man. Soft brown hair, a wonderful smile, beautiful green orbs that were hid beneath his eyelids.

Chancing them waking, she turned in Sirius grip and analyzed him. He was dashing and definitely knew it. His dark hair cluttered around him in a wild way. His lips always seemed to be slightly curved, like he knew a secret. His stormy eyes were the only thing that let you know he was truly an emotional being.

"Are you quite done fawning over me?" Sirius whispered and made her jump.

He smiled and she narrowed her eyes, "don't be such a tosser, I barely get a chance to look at you without you talking." Hermione spat and Remus groaned.

"Witch, you are too much," the werewolf growled and yanked her to him.

His face nuzzled her hair and his hands roamed, very unlike his composed nature. They nestled over her stomach and she blushed brightly.

"Moony, you should see her expression. I believe she thinks you are going to ravish her," Sirius chuckled and sighed.

"I just might if she keeps thinking like that," he rumbled and she shook her head.

"You both are amazingly insane. Completely mental," Hermione snickered and Sirius moved closer.

He did not give her a moment to spare, he kissed her deeply. "Bloody hell, Pads, don't start that," Remus growled and Hermione gasped in his mouth.

She could clearly feel why Remus was none too happy for his ministrations. Sirius cared not and finished snogging her properly before pulling away with a grin. Hermione bit her lip and tried to move away and give Remus some space, but he kept her secure against him. "Remus?" Hermione's voice was timid.

"Hm?" He murmured and she felt his lips reach her shoulder.

"She is trying to not be embarrassed by your knob sitting against her, you wanker," Sirius teased and Remus groaned.

"Oh, alright, I was just relishing it a bit before she pulled away." Remus grumbled and released her, but she didn't move, she turned to him.

"Remus," she said and he opened one eye.

His voice was soft when he spoke, "Yes, Hermione?"

"Good morning," she said with a smile and he chuckled.

"Care to wake me up a bit, Sirius is wide awake now," Remus teased her and she leaned and kissed him gently.

She had not planned to enjoy both of them. It was never in her circumference of thought when she brought them back. But, kissing both of them was different and wonderful. Remus gently evolved the kiss at first. It was slow and paced, but before long he had her pinned to the bed and made her heart flutter and her abdomen tighten.

"Tosser!" Sirius growled and shoved him when the werewolf finally went up for air. "Why did you have to take it so far?" He spat and flopped on the bed.

Remus moaned and glanced down at the witch between them, "I am sorry I got carried away. I have been wanting to do that for quite some time." He said with a smile.

"Why are you both so... alright with this?" She asked changing the subject and trying to catch her breath.

Remus chuckled and gazed over at the sulking animagus. "I don't think we would be if it wasn't you."

Hermione frowned and Sirius cleared his throat, "we don't like to share, Moony gets moody."

"But you aren't?" Hermione asked Remus who shook his head.

"I am only theorizing that it could be our bond. We both share a piece of you. I don't doubt that is reflective on some of it."

"Doesn't mean I don't get jealous, come here, love." Sirius grumbled and pulled her in to nuzzle her neck.

She moaned and Remus watched her and felt her warm emotions flood them. It was masterful and she was breathtaking. Sirius ran his hand down her and underneath her shirt. "absolutely gorgeous," Sirius growled against her neck and Hermione gasp.

"Sirius, not yet," she huffed and the animagus reluctantly retreated. "I am still playing catch up to you both."

Remus nodded and sighed, "I imagine so. Quite a bit to take in. We weren't thinking you would be available. I suppose it has made us a bit zealous. Sirius was sulking for some time."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "only you, Sirius."

"Oh, love, I am desperate to shag you silly. If how your skin tastes is even close to how... bloody hell," he groaned and shook his head.

She rubbed her face, it was all pretty overwhelming. Ron and her took a step back just yesterday, she found out that she could possibly die by severing their bond and now she was in bed with two randy marauders... and wanting them too. Maybe Ginny was right, she was a complete deviant too. She guessed she had to be if she was alright with sleeping with the twins...

"Hey, don't go there, that is a dark and sour place. There is nothing wrong with you," Sirius turned to her with a frown.

Hermione huffed, "there is something wrong with me. I am entertaining anything with you two." Her eyebrows were knitted but she had a small smile.

Remus chuckled and sighed, "Hermione, could it be that you just enjoy the idea of being doted on by a couple of marauders?"

She snorted and smiled over at him, "you, yes, but I think I had brain trauma to entertain shagging Sirius and anything else coming from it."

Sirius waved her off, "we haven't even gone down that road, love."

She grew flustered; she was worried he would say that. "I am not just some tart you can shag and let go of, Sirius Black!" She spat and crawled out of bed. "I deserve better than that," she finished and left the room.

"Pads, why did you go and hurt her feelings?" Remus grumbled and flopped on the bed next to the animagus.

Sirius shook his and patted Remus's chest, "she was moving too quickly for her own good. We will kiss and makeup and I will ask her to come out with me for dinner."

Remus nudged him, "puff. I was hoping you were going to be a wanker so I would have an excuse to be. We could at least get one out of the way." The werewolf growled playfully.

"You could have still been a wanker," Sirius said with a grin and Remus rolled his eyes.

The werewolf nudged him, "I am the sensitive beast, remember. If I promote such behavior I am worse than you."

"I know how much you want to shag me, Moony," Sirius teased and perked her head. "Why is our witch being flirty?"

Hermione was down in the kitchen and giggling at Draco Malfoy sitting at the table, "you look miserable, did you not sleep last night?"

"Granger, despite your fantasies, I do not stay up shagging witches all night," he spat with a smile and she shook her head. "I was up going through some of the more sensitive books in the library. The ones that my father keeps track on closely since a witch started coming over. I found something." He told her and she grinned.

"You are becoming like me Draco, it is rather scary." She said and handed him a cup of tea. "Severus, I know you find me intolerably charming, but did you want tea?" She called in the hallway.

The potion master appeared at the doorway and took the cup from her, "thank you Miss Granger. You seem to be in one piece today," he mused and she blushed.

"I- well, I am going to make breakfast, did you want some?" She asked and he waved her off and left back for the library.

"I think I like him more like this, Draco. Embarrassed is better than showing me disgust. I wonder what you think about that he is all twisted." Hermione declared turning back to the blond who was chuckling silently.

She sat down a moment next to Draco, "so tell me, what is it that you found?" She asked and he tilted his head.

"You don't want to know what I think that embarrasses him so, Granger?" He snickered and she rolled her eyes.

"I want to know about your discovery, not your deplorable fantasies." She retorted and he sincerely laughed.

"Well, we can do both," he taunted and she sipped her cup with a raised eyebrow.

"Draco Malfoy, stop holding your information captive so I can find out why you are sitting in the kitchen so early." She demanded and he sipped his tea with a nod.

The marauders came down and Remus exhaled heavily. "Good morning, Draco," Remus murmured and went to pour him some tea.

"Good morning, Lupin," Draco said and smiled at Sirius, "cousin."

Sirius was grumbling and he could feel Hermione grow irritated with him. The animagus definitely did not plan for the blond brat to be here so early. It made things a bit more complex that she would toss little bantering flirt bubbles their way whenever he was around. The very same she does with Sirius; it annoyed him to no end.

"The book was talking about mine and Severus's connection briefly. Something like magical trammel with the potential for release," he said with a frown and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh! What else? Did it nod toward the possible source? Oh what would that be," she was going to move to go get parchment but Draco took her hand.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Granger, I am not done," he sneered and she nodded.

"You spoke about them being tied to your magical source? Well this is different. It spoke about an incantation, I can only assume was similar to the one we performed. The binding is within the magics performed, not mine, I just was the sod that thought of Serverus to being." Draco finished with a large smirk and Hermione clapped.

"Oh, this is so great! I cannot wait to dig deeper!" Hermione exclaimed and Draco shook his head.

"I never could quite understand your fascination with this," he scratched his chin and Hermione shrugged.

Remus placed a few plates of food he made down for them and Sirius sat down next to Hermione, "so, does that mean you will be able to find it, love?" Sirius asked and she waved him off; she was still annoyed at his carelessness.

Draco sipped his cup and nodded at the werewolf, "thank you, Lupin," the blond tilted his head, "how is Weasley feeling about you staying here?"

Hermione blushed brightly and cleared her throat, "well- to be-" she sputtered and shook her head, "we called it off for a while. As of right now we just don't have it anymore."

Draco belted out laughter, "oh, I could have told you that, Granger! He isn't someone you can write home to mother about."

Hermione bristled under his teasing, "It was a joint decision."

The marauders were casting each other stares as the pair talked and sitting in envy. "Now you will be able to explore that... what did you call it? Sexual prowess, yes. You will be able to go off and see to that?" Draco taunted with a bright smirk and Hermione folded her arms.

"I will never live down that conversation. You may think I am a prude for as long as you like." Hermione retorted and Sirius grinned and rubbed her shoulder.

"We both know you are not a prude, love," Sirius chuckled and Hermione sighed.

Draco frowned and raised an eyebrow, "shagging Sirius Black hardly declares you have prowess, Granger."

Hermione pointed a finger at him, "I will have you know, Draco, I have far more experience than you probably ever will."

That made the blond blush and clear his throat," well, that settles that. That was quite a convincing statement," he snickered, trying to recover.

Hermione shook her head with a smile, "why is a bulk of conversations I have around you, marauders, about my sexual experiences," she shot Remus and Sirius a look and they grinned wolfishly.

"I will have you know, cousin, this witch is for certain she is not a prude," Sirius growled and nuzzled her neck.

"I am still mad at you, Sirius," Hermione growled but lacked conviction.

Draco was forking some of his food and pointed toward the werewolf, "You feel her feelings when he is doing that, does that make you feel anything toward her?" He asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

Remus cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, "well, yes. She sends off the same feelings to me as Sirius. It is even keeled as far as we know."

Draco frowned and Hermione sighed, "Remus, he is asking you if you are sexually attracted to me. Draco has an odd way to come back around to things."

Draco nod and she could see his cogs working, "yes, precisely. Did that happen before or after?"

Remus blushed deeply, "she was twenty years younger than me, boy. I am not disgusting." He growled and Draco gulped.

"My apologies, Remus, I was not insinuating anything. I was intrigued."

Sirius chuckled and reached over to Remus, "it is alright, mate. I had a bit of an innocent curiosity with her too. I think you would have to be daff not to admire the girl."

"You are deplorable, Sirius, but I can understand that..." Hermione trailed off and blushed lightly.

Draco chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "alright then, that answered my next query."

Hermione tilted her head, "what would that be."

He pointed at the marauders, "you fancied them?"

She giggled and nodded, "I spent a decent amount of time near them when I was a teenager. Tends to happen when most boys act like you, Draco."

He glowered at her and shook his head, "you were hard to cope with. Too smart. Too sharp. I envied Potter and Weasley for having a secret weapon."

"That is the closest thing you have come to a compliment about me in school ever, Draco!" She burst into laughter and he laughed.

"Not to interrupt this riveting recollection of school years... Mr. Malfoy, I believe I have some errands I need to run," Snape's voice entered the room and Hermione jumped.

"Alright Severus, shall I join you today?" Draco asked and the potion master sneered.

"I believe it would be best for you not this time. Sensitive matters. I shall join you at your homestead this evening." He said and with a swish of his robes, he was gone without biding them farewell.

Draco rubbed his face and shook his head, "He is very perturbed with this. He is meeting a contact about a book that might be useful, but a seeding situation; they are not the most accommodating bunch."

"Snivellus has never been very gleeful, cousin. That I can promise you," Sirius declared and moved Hermione's hair to nibble on her neck.

She shrugged him off dismissively and shook her head, "we will solve this, Draco. Blind Faith, remember? You brought him back he has to have some sort of relief for that."

Draco chuckled, "he was throwing curses at me after we found out about the binding. He told me he had babysat me enough in his life. I can understand that, but he is as close to a caring relative as I would ever have."

"He appreciates you, Draco," Hermione reassured him and he nodded.

The blond wizard drained his cup and pointed at the witch, "Granger, you need to go over that book again. Tonight. My father and mother are going to some dinner party I declined to go to, we will have the house to ourselves."

Hermione blushed brightly and cleared her throat, "sounds like a plan."

He grinned and raised an eyebrow, "maybe these two can find something else to do, it might be worth it for you as well." He teased and Hermione huffed.

"Draco Malfoy, stop coming on to me so blatantly," she growled and he waved her off with a grin.

Remus cleared his throat and Hermione cringed, "I think it would be quite fair to assume he is only doing it to get a rise out of Sirius." His voice was calm but a warning to the blond wizard.

Draco scoffed with a dismissal, "I was only trying to make her squirm. You both of course are welcome to come as well." He finished and stood up, knowing his company was being worn, "I will send you an owl when they leave, Granger."

She nodded and smiled at him, "maybe Severus will have his book as well. We will see you tonight, Draco."

He smirked at her, "thank you for breakfast, Lupin. Have a good morning," he declared and left the room.

Remus listened for him to leave the house and shook his head, "that boy is barking up the wrong tree."

Hermione rubbed her face and groaned, "it really isn't fair that both of you are in my head."

The witch stood up and Sirius followed suit and did not give her a chance to walk away. He pinned her against the counter and snogged her roughly. It was feral and aggressive making the witch moan and wrap her arms around him. He lifted her to the top if it and her legs wrapped around him in greed.

"Bugger this, I am shagging you," he growled when they parted and Hermione panted.

"Sirius, we-" he stopped her with another attack.

Remus was watching and feeling her lust spark and caress her needs very clearly. "Sirius," Remus rumbled and the animagus made a rude gesture with one of his hands.

Hermione pulled away and leaned back as Sirius started clawing at her shirt, "Sirius, stop a moment," she huffed and he gazed at her. "I would love to have a steamy shag with you, but not right now." She said and he could feel her regret for saying it.

He pressed his head to her chest, "you are going to kill me again, witch." Sirius grumbled and Hermione laughed.

"Not this time, Sirius. We do need to talk about this sometime. Not now, but sometime. I cannot just do heated shags with you both." Hermione declared and Sirius exhaled. "You can feel that it would be too hard on me, that is why I know neither of you will ask it of me." She finished and Sirius pulled away from her.

She climbed off the counter and fixed herself, "I am going to get ready to go to Ginny's. You both should too." Her voice was soft, but she felt remorseful for not continuing what could have been fun.

When she left Remus grumbled and started to clear the plates, "Padfoot, we shouldn't do this. She isn't ready." he told the animagus.

Sirius rubbed his face and glared, "Moony, she wants to, but she is scared."

"She doesn't know what she wants right now. You see how she is with that boy. You clearly are not one to take relationships with merit, it scares her. She is worried she is going to be bound to a couple of gits who just shag her when they need to and leave her to her own devices."

Remus's words hurt his feelings, "I could for her, you know that."

The werewolf shook his head, "she doesn't, and you spitting what you did up in my bedroom did not help her trepidation." He paused and sighed heavily, "I am picking my son up today so no more fooling around. He doesn't need to see her upset because she believes you only want to get in her knickers."

"Did you tell her we were having Teddy for a while?" Sirius asked and Remus grinned.

"No," the werewolf said and the animagus smirked.

"Good," he said and they cleaned up the kitchen before going to get ready.


	11. Chapter 11

_Fair warning: the second half of this chapter is well, it's heated and probably not great work reading material. enjoy!_

 _xoxo_

Ginny was sitting on the living room floor with James watching something on the telly and stacking blocks. Ginny always had a kid program on in the late morning due to it being his favorite, but he lost interest instantly.

"Aunt Mione!" He screamed and launched himself at her when she walked through the fireplace.

Hermione took the boy in her arms and started covering his face with kisses. "My not so little Jamesie, how are you, lovey?" She asked him and he grinned at her.

"Mobies are on the telly," he told her with a serious voice and Hermione stifled a giggled.

"Sounds like you should finish up watching and we can talk about the latest event of said Mobies," she declared and he gave her a nod when she put him down.

Sirius was frowning and glaring at Ginny, "she comes over and I am completely ignored?"

Ginny smirked and nodded, "she is his favorite, by far."

"Kid, we need to talk," Sirius walked up to the boy who was sitting and watching his show. "I am supposed to be the favorite. I was your daddy's favorite too."

"Uncle Sirius, it is Mobies," he tried to convince the older man, clearly disinterested in the man's conversation.

Sirius shook his head and frowned at Remus, "I was Harry's favorite, you know that."

Remus waved him off and sat down in the chair, "not a chance, Pads. Harry liked me because I was warmer."

Hermione climbed on the floor with her friend and rested her head on Ginny's lap. "Oh, you only do this when you are upset. What is wrong?" Ginny declared and Hermione sighed.

Sirius scoffed, "That Malfoy boy, he is a prat."

Remus covered his smile, "I believe she is still upset with you, Sirius."

"I am not talking about any of this with them here," She told Ginny who giggled.

James got up during the commercial and went over to Remus, "Uncle Remus, where is Teddy?"

"We are going to see him soon. You can come visit us tomorrow if you like." Remus told the boy.

Hermione sat up and stared at the werewolf, "is Teddy coming to stay with us?"

Remus smiled and gave her a nod, "yes he is. A couple of weeks to start. Andromeda wants to ease him into it. I agree with her. It is a big change and I would hate to cause him too much stress."

Hermione scooped James up and started to dance with him in her arms, "so exciting, James! Now we can see Teddy whenever we want!" Hermione exclaimed and the boy giggled.

Ginny flicked her wand at the telly and James made a face, "we have guests, James and your Uncle Sirius missed you." His mother spoke to the child and Hermione put him down.

James walked over to Sirius who picked him up and smiled, "am I still your favorite?" He asked the child who nodded. "Good, here you go," he handed the boy a toy motorbike from his pocket.

Hermione glared at him, "bribery, Sirius?"

"I would do the same with Teddy, but unfortunately he is in love with books and that is your department." Sirius declared smartly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione huffed and Remus grabbed her and sat her on his lap, "now Miss Granger, there is no need to be so put out. You are still my favorite," he teased her and she blushed fiercely.

She pulled away and cleared her throat, "I am going to run to the loo," she murmured and went around the corner.

Ginny was giggling and her cheeks were pink," Remus Lupin!" She gasped and Sirius shook his head.

"You shouldn't tease her like that, Moony," Sirius snickered and James nodded.

Remus exhaled and smirked slightly, "she was asking for it. So, bustled she gets with you, Padfoot. She forgets there are two of us."

"Jealous prat." Sirius spat and shook his head at James. "Your Aunt Mione is going to be a very mad witch soon."

"How is that all working for you?" Ginny asked, cleaning up the things on the floor.

Sirius groaned and ran a hand through James's hair. "Frustrating."

Remus shook his head, "Padfoot is upset she just doesn't want jump into shagging us both silly. I for one am thankful of that... she is unique."

Ginny glared at the werewolf, "she shouldn't, that I do know."

"I do too, but it still is frustrating!" Sirius exclaimed and the witch reappeared.

She went and sat down on the couch next to Sirius, "you are the frustrating one, Sirius," she said flatly. "You both should know, the bathroom wall can hear the living room chatter."

Sirius blushed deeply and Hermione gasped in pure enjoyment. "I guess you did not know that," she relished his discomfort.

James hopped away from the disgruntled man and wandered off, "Where are you going, lovebug?" Ginny asked.

"Room, I want a book for Uncle Remus," James murmured and Ginny giggled.

Hermione and Sirius were in a staring contest and Remus felt her extreme angst and sexual tension toward the man. "Alright, you two, knock it off. We aren't at home where you can nail her to the floor, Pads."

Hermione grinned and wandered over to the werewolf, sitting across in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and raising an eyebrow at the abandoned animagus. Sirius snorted and threw a wave at her, "have him then, you bloody twitchy witch," he grumbled and she giggled, gazing over at Remus.

"I am not going to be a pawn in your game, Hermione. You forget I am a marauder too." Remus warned her with a smirk.

Ginny clapped, "this is so much better than those books my mum reads." She was giggling madly.

Remus buried his face in her neck and nipped at her skin making her jump off of him, "Moony, you couldn't just let me tease him a bit?" She asked pointedly with a blush.

James returned with a book and handed it to Remus, "Red Riding Hood? James, you are absolutely appropriate today!" Remus declared with a wolfish grin and Hermione turned scarlet and went to go get something to drink.

Sirius huffed and patted the couch, "come on up here with me, Ginevra. I have a question."

Ginny climbed up on the couch and smiled as Remus started to read the book to James. "What can I do for you, Sirius?" Ginny murmured and Sirius frowned.

"Why did she stop shagging your brothers?" He whispered and Ginny blushed brightly.

Ginny glanced to see her still busy making tea in the kitchen. "She asked if one of them would go steady with her so they could keep doing it and they told her no. Fred, I guess, told her it was wrong what they were doing. Told her it wasn't normal for a girl to shag two people on the regular and she was too young to understand that yet. They started dating different women pretty quickly after that and it broke her heart." Ginny breathed quickly.

Sirius frowned deeply and shook his head, "that is quite a bugger of a situation."

Hermione reappeared and handed Ginny and Sirius a cup before going back in the kitchen. He glanced down at the cup and saw she dressed it exactly how he enjoyed it. How did she remember things like that? Ginny saw him looking and nodded with a smile, "she always remembers, trust me."

She came over to Remus and put down his cup on the table next to him just as he was roaring like the wolf in the book. Hermione stifled a giggle and sighed before going into the kitchen again. "Gin, where are the biscuits?" She called out.

"Top shelf, Mione," Ginny replied and turned back to Sirius. "She is different with you two, please be careful with her. She thinks she is so strong and has been for everyone, but she looks delicate with you both. More of a woman and less of a... soldier," Ginny finished quietly and Sirius nodded.

James roared at Remus who grinned and mimicked the boy, "Go scare your Aunt Mione," he told the child who jumped off his lap and ran into the kitchen.

He growled at her and she giggled at him. "Don't tell me you are taking after your Uncle Remus. He is the big bad wolf, you know?" She asked picking him up, walking with the boy on her hip and her tea in her free hand.

"He doesn't scare you?" James asked her as she reached the living room.

"Not in the least bit, lovey," she told the boy and put him down.

Remus admired her as she sat down near him and sipped her tea. She had a few cookies on a plate next to his tea and she pushed the plate toward him and turned to Ginny. He didn't hear her talking, he just felt her contentment and affection which gave him a deep stirring. He glanced at Sirius who mirrored his expression and they had one of those silent moments of agreement; a conversation not spoken.

"Remus?" Ginny inquired and he turned toward her.

"Yes, Ginny?" He responded and she tilted her head.

"I asked if you were interested in coming to dinner at the Burrow on Saturday." Ginny declared and Hermione giggled.

"Of course, I am, Sirius and I are coming as Hermione's dates," Remus said dismissively and sipped his tea.

Hermione blushed and her jaw dislocated, "what?" She choked.

Remus nodded and nibbled on one of the cookies, "mhm, I could have sworn we told you that, love." He was playing it off and Hermione turned scarlet.

Hermione glared at him, "that is just wrong, Remus!" her emotions were screaming in anxiety, "Do you know what that would make me look like? Disgusting." She spat and stood up. "I love you, James," she murmured to the boy on the floor and kissed his hair.

"I love you too, Aunt Mione."

"Hermione," Remus started and she waved at him.

"No, I am not talking about this. We can't talk about this. I don't know what I was even thinking! It isn't _normal_ , Remus." She growled and went to hug Ginny. "I will talk to you later, I am going home." She left out the front door so suddenly the entire room felt thick with her fear.

Ginny sighed heavily and shook her head, "you shouldn't surprise her with things like that, Remus."

"I wasn't expecting that," he admitted and Sirius snorted.

"You heard the story about the twins, Moony. You cannot say you did not." Sirius said pointedly.

"Which is why I was making it clear we aren't just here to shag her, Pads. I don't think it is wrong. Different and quite masterful for us to be able to not fight over her, but not wrong." He paused and shook his head, "that explains why she is very conservative. They may not have realized it, but they stunted her in a way." Remus sighed and rubbed his face.

Ginny groaned and sipped her tea, "now what? You both scared her off."

The werewolf rubbed his face, "well, knowing Hermione Granger's feelings intimately now... She went to the library to read. She is crying, and feeling very confused. She wants to, but doesn't want to feel bad for it. The opening is there now though, so even if we did not get the results I was hoping for, she will think about it."

Ginny tilted her head, "that must be a very nice leg up you both have with her."

Sirius groaned, "until she starts flirting with that Malfoy boy."

Ginny's eyes grew and she gasped, "she flirts with him?"

"Plenty and he is getting brazen now," Remus commented and Ginny blushed.

"How so?" The red head questioned and Sirius grimaced.

"He asked her to come alone tonight, show her a good time," Remus said with distaste.

"Oh, bloody hell, Moony, we are supposed to go over there tonight," Sirius growled.

Ginny giggled and shook her head, "one of you should, she might shag him to spite you. She does have a mean streak."

Remus nodded and sipped his tea, "Sirius will go," he declared and Sirius glared at him.

"What? You are coming too!"

Remus shook his head simply, "No, Padfoot. I will stay with my son and you will go to Malfoy's with her. Trust me?" He asked and Sirius snorted.

"Your last plan went so well," he snickered and Remus nodded.

"It will trust me. Hermione is a quick study. She will watch us now." Remus dismissed his doubts and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Moony," the animagus grumbled.

"Good boy," Remus teased with a smile.

0o0o

Sirius appeared in Grimmauld at the beginning of the evening and found her asleep on the couch in the library. She had a picture in her hand and Sirius gingerly took it from her. It was the Christmas before he died and she was sitting next to Harry with Remus and Sirius over them. She was blushing like crazy when they ducked down to squeeze them and Sirius remembered smelling the sweetness of dessert still on her.

The picture could have easily been seen as merriment if they didn't know better. The small glance she made at them. That girl had a pretty substantial crush on them both, whether she admitted it or not. Now he felt like a real wanker. He _was_ one of the blokes she brought back that she silently pined for.

He brushed aside a few of her curly locks from her face and she opened her eyes, "there is my favorite wanker," she said sleepily.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Much better. Remus still over at Andromeda's?" She responded and Sirius nodded.

"Want me to run a bath for you, love?" He inquired and she giggled.

"When have you ever innocently ran someone a bath?"

He ran his fingers through her hair, "never, but they were never you."

Sirius felt her shock from that statement but her smile evolved, "good line, Padfoot."

"I try, love. I love this photograph, can I keep it?" He questioned and she blushed.

Hermione nodded and he ran his fingers to her cheek. "Sirius," she started and he kissed her forehead.

Hermione gingerly put her hand on his and closed her eyes, "I am sorry I was so upset." She said and he ran his thumb over her skin.

"You have a right to your own feelings. If it does bother you, neither of us will make an advance on you again, Hermione," the animagus declared and her eyes opened.

She bit her lip and he could feel her getting upset at that suggestion, "how come it doesn't bother you?"

Sirius exhaled heavily and sat down on the ground, "because Moony and I, we want you to be happy. If it means that you do not want us, we will stand back and let you do what you need to for happiness. If you want to bring home a different sod every night, we may be internally jealous, but it would be enough just to see you happy."

"You never made it to be either or. Why?" She asked, her eyes glinting in the fire light.

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek and pressed his forehead to hers, "because I love Moony and he loves me. We may not shag each other, or want to for that matter, but we love each other." He sighed and pulled away from her, "because I mend his wounds after a full moon and nurse him back to health. Because he holds me when I am so desperately sad from loss of time, life and the horrors of what I lived through. Because at the end of the day, if Moony was a woman, he would probably be my fucking wife, as disgusting as that sounds." He finished with a hardy laugh and Hermione wiped her tears away.

She climbed off the couch and into his lap, his knees pressed against her back. Hermione pulled him to her and they sat there, holding each other. She ran her hands through his hair and he buried his face in her neck. "This is the Sirius I adore most. I adore the wanker, but I am truly fond of this one." He could feel it come off of her in waves.

The animagus pulled away and she kissed him, softly and with tenderness. Her hands ran over his neck and he raked her in closer. It was passionate, but not the stuff he was used to. Sirius was used to women just wanting a good time because that's all they were; a good time. She was a melody that played in his head over and over, changing a bit every time.

His knees parted a bit to give her a little more comfort because he could feel the ache she had in her legs. The witch relaxed her hips and her core ran over his length, stopping her. Hermione pulled away panting and rolled her hips making him grunt. "Love, you are going to torture me?" He fussed and she smiled lightly.

"Maybe a little, but I promise I will make it up to you," she spoke with a sultry voice that made him throb.

Climbing off of him, she pulled off her shirt and pointed to the couch, "unbutton your pants and sit," she ordered and he smiled and obeyed.

Hermione turned into a smooth and feline being before him as she slunk to her knees. It was graceful and breathtaking when she crawled up to him just enough to slide one of her hands into his trousers and pull him out to her view. Her eyes grew and a wide smile appeared, "so this is what the witches always talk about, Sirius Black? I have to say I am impressed."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "impressed enough to shag it?" He asked and she waved a finger at him.

"Not tonight, Padfoot. Tonight, I am going to give you a reason to dream about me." It was a smooth delivery and he was hooked.

Her mouth ran across the length of him and her breath was stimulating and a tease. When she repeated it with her tongue slowly he twitched and she giggled. "Nice and slow, love. I want you to watch me." She purred and he huffed.

"Hermione, you are killing me," He breathed and she smiled and repeated running her tongue on him and not breaking eye contact.

This was the most intimate thing he had ever done and she was absolutely a temptress. There was no way he was brought back to life, he just got thrown into fantasies, he was sure of it. She wrapped her lips around him and he moaned loudly. One of her hands reached across his leg and scratched the fabric of his pants as she sounded her pleasure.

The animagus was completely at her mercy and she captivated him with her lusty triumph every time he moaned for her. His hands were in her hair and her eyes were beautiful seducing orbs. Sirius did not grab to take control of her, he wanted her to have her way with him. The swirling tongue. The hand running against the rest of him in between his legs. The sweet heat from her mouth and the vibration of it as she sighed in pleasure with him.

He wasn't sure how long he had her there, her jaw ached but she processed with a mastery he wasn't sure he had ever seen. When she would come up for air, she would run her hands over him, tease him and torment the very line of his climax.

"Hermione, please, love. I am in need of some relief. You absolutely a goddess..." His voice was breathy which ended with a guttural moan and she took him again with a smile.

It was rougher this time, harder suction and deeper. She saw it in his eyes before he peaked and she moaned gently at the conclusion which was powerful and coated the back of her throat. His voice was ragged with panting and growls of satisfaction. Hermione did not pull away until she was sure he had finished completely and sat on the ground in front of him as he lounged in euphoria.

"Merlin, witch, that was... absolutely incredible." He huffed and rubbed his chest.

Hermione's smile was award worthy. She had just made Sirius Black sincerely beg for her; that was something to be proud of in her opinion. "Do you have to feel so smug about it?" He asked with a chuckle and she nodded.

The animagus waved at her to climb up to him and he resituated himself back in his pants. She crawled on his lap and straddled him. "Was it good enough for you, Sirius?"

"That was the best bloody thing I have felt in my life," he declared and she grinned impishly.

He ran a thumb over her cheek and she leaned in to kiss him. Sirius was now going to return the favor. Or he thought he was going... "We are home!" Remus shouted loudly.

Hermione hopped off of him, placing on her abandoned shirt and smiled, "another time," she purred and sashayed from the room.

The witch met them in the entrance hall and the boy ran to her. "Hermione!" He shouted gleefully and she grabbed him in a giant hug.

"My Teddy Bear! I- have- missed- you!" She shouted through kisses.

"I have really missed you!" He cried, his hair a tint of pink.

"Are you ready for two weeks of living together?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Where is Uncle Sirius?" The boy asked and the animagus walked behind the witch.

"Right here, Teddy boy. Want me to show you your room?" he asked and Hermione let him go.

"Of course!" The boy followed the animagus up the stairs.

He glanced back and Hermione waved with a mischievous smile. "So, did you had fun with Padfoot?" Remus whispered in her ear.

Turning to him she kept her smirk, "loads. Hope it wasn't too distracting for you." She declared and he chuckled.

"It was extremely distracting. You feel quite superior with what you did. He must have really loved it." Remus teased and she nodded.

He moved to pull away and she sighed, "Remus," her voice was unsure.

The werewolf could feel her uncertainty. "You want to just see what being with one of us is like?" He asked her and she frowned.

"No, why?" Her eyes were furrowed and her lips quivered slightly.

"Oh, no, Hermione. I didn't mean because of lack of interest on my part. I also know how difficult it is to handle us both. It isn't fair to ask you to do that. I am a bit of second best to that wanker as it stands," he chuckled it off and she could tell he was hurt.

"Moony, you are never second best." She told him and his eyes glinted at her. "You are like my favorite book, I never want to put it down." She admitted and gazed at the floor.

"I- Hermione- that," he stuttered and ran a hand over her cheek.

Remus pulled his hand away and cleared his throat, "A conversation to be continued, my son is coming back down."

Hermione turned to the boy who hopped off the last few stairs. "I took the bedroom right next to my dad's," he told her and she smiled.

"Very lovely, shall we go fix up something sweet?" She asked him and his eyes grew.

"Please?" He asked her and she nodded.

"We will meet you both in the kitchen," Remus told them as Sirius go down the stairs.

The werewolf grinned and raised an eyebrow, "what happened, she was so victorious and randy I wasn't sure I could cope."

The animagus opened his mouth in shock and shook his head, "Moony, she made me feel like a school boy begging for sweets. Those lips. That tongue... her eyes. Bloody hell, I am hooked hard."

Remus chuckled, "I look forward to it." Sirius patted his shoulder and sighed.

"You will be destroyed, Moony. She ruined me for any other witch and that is without shagging her." The animagus grumbled and pressed his forehead to the werewolf's shoulder. "you stopped me from returning the favor."

"You will have your chance, give it time, Pads." the werewolf said with a glimmer in his eyes and the animagus pulled away and chuckled.

"If you blew me like that, we would be set," Sirius teased and the werewolf shook his head.

"I believe I am next, Padfoot." He grumbled and the animagus grinned and gave him a nod.

"In time, Moony, all in time."


	12. Chapter 12

Draco sent her an owl shortly after they finished the cookies and Sirius left with her to Malfoy Manor. He was not happy leaving Remus behind; the werewolf was the voice of reason out of two of them. Hermione did not knock, she just went in which shocked Sirius a bit. Hermione took his hand and they made their way to the library.

The blond was sitting at the desk with his feet up and Severus was sitting in an armchair. "Looks to be she only brought one of her canine companions today..." Snape grumbled with a smirk.

"Severus, we are not going to have something come to blows in my house," Draco warned him as he saw Sirius get flustered.

Draco stood up and offered the chairs across from him at the desk. He was in gray t-shirt and slacks which made Hermione raise an eye at him. "You look quite casual today, Draco."

He chuckled as they sat down and nodded, "it is a rarity, Granger," the blond replied and poured them each a drink from the decanter on the table. "The book is right there if you want to nose through it."

Hermione rubbed her hands together with excitement and Sirius tilted his head in wonder. Her feelings were like butterflies in summer, beautiful and light. He secretly wondered if Remus felt the same way, that could be what stemmed her crush on the werewolf. Not many people had a love that deeply for books.

Her hand glided over the page as she had a quill and parchment piece out. She was busy and Sirius turned to the blond wizard who was watching the girl with enjoyment.

"Draco, what made you agree to her coming over in the first place?" Sirius asked him, sipping his drink.

"Tomes... Fingers of time... hm," she mumbled and got up.

They watched her and Draco shrugged, "she seemed desperate and I was looking for a reason to irritate my father. It was just a project of defiance at first, then it slowly changed because of that." He finished and pointed at her.

She ran her hands on the bookcase that had the sensitive volumes and pulled another one out. "So, if it could be..." Her grumblings were less understood as she brought the other book to the table.

Her quill was back in her hand as she read the other book and translated some of it. "This is promising! Severus, come take a look," Hermione offered and the potion master glared at her but rose and strode over.

He handed her the other book and she took it with glee, "Thank you! Oh, this is indeed a find, excellent work, Professor!" Hermione exclaimed and the man cringed.

"Go sit down, girl. I am not in the mood for your screams," he growled and she blushed and sat down next to Sirius.

Snape went over the translations and reread both the books, "Miss Granger, your translations are shotty at best," he critiqued and scribbled over hers.

Draco chuckled and finished his drink, "Severus, you are in a mood. You stayed away too long."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you so desperately would like to know what pertains to my mood I will inform the entire room of my reasoning," Snape warned him and the blond wizard blushed.

"That is quite alright, I will leave you be," Draco murmured and the potion master nodded.

"Wise decision," Snape grumbled and continued to work on the books on the desk.

Hermione had her nose in the other book and Sirius stood to pour himself another drink. "Cousin, the Malfoy's still have the best spirits I have enjoyed in quite some time." Sirius was trying his best to be friendly.

Draco nodded and sighed, "at least it helps to deal with the rubbish my father and mother do to try and retain a normalcy. It is rather disgusting. My engagement has been held off three times because our parents cannot come to an agreement. Like we are cattle..." Draco growled and Sirius sighed.

"That is the reason I left, my mother was tenfold worse than yours, I promise you." Sirius murmured and walked a few paces around the desk.

"No one is worse than my father," Draco spat and shook his head.

"You are correct, no one is as bad as your father."

"Granger, what are you doing?" Draco growled and Hermione had the book upside down and she looked as if she was going to fall out of her seat.

"Pictogram," she murmured and got out of her chair and sat down on the floor.

Sirius chuckled and sighed making Draco stare at him, "oh no, you caught it too?" He murmured and Sirius snapped his view to the boy.

Before he could reply Hermione jumped up and gasped, "Oh! This is wonderful!" She declared and grabbed the book, placing it next to the ones Snape was digging through. "Look, Severus, this is about the incantation," she pointed and the potion master sneered.

"Hense the reason I procured said book, Miss Granger," he said and she nodded.

"But really look at it, there is the binding portion of the incantation. I am now embarrassed I did not see it before!"

Snape snatched the book off the table and read it, "at least you are correct about such..." He grumbled and she nodded.

"I am going to run to the restroom since I do not have to worry about your parents glaring at me, Draco." She declared and the blond chuckled.

"Granger it out to the right, go down the hall, second door on the left. Try not to wander," he replied and she was so happy she was almost skipping out of the room.

"Listen, cousin, I appreciate all the work you both did together, but she is with us, mate," Sirius said sternly as he addressed the gazing Malfoy.

"Both of you?" Draco growled and glared at the older wizard.

Sirius nodded and Draco snorted, "shall we see about that, Black?" He challenged him and the animagus glowered.

"It isn't as if you will marry her and have witty little blond brats with curly hair. You have your own family to deal with," Sirius snapped and Draco chuckled.

"I might just do that to spite you, cousin." Draco sneered and Sirius growled.

There was going to be a huge argument happening in the next moment if Hermione did not let out a piercing scream. "Oh, she went the wrong way!" Draco shouted and the men rushed out of the room.

"What a pretty little mudblood!" Bellatrix cried with an evil laugh and Hermione was on the floor, stunned.

Draco got on the ground first and scooped the witch up, "be gone, vile cunt," He snarled at the painting and the witch waved him off and disappeared from her frame.

Hermione was shivering and Sirius took her from Draco, the blond not arguing. "Come here, love," he whispered and ran a hand through her hair.

"Another one of my father's sick jokes..." Draco grumbled as they walked away from the dark hallway.

"Where is the restroom?" Sirius asked and Draco pointed to a door down the way.

Sirius rushed her into the bathroom and sat her down on the sink. He took the towel hanging on a ring and ran it under the water. Hermione was pale and seemed to be a bit dazed. Sirius recognized this expression and started blotting the damp rag on her face. "Love, let's try not to fight ghosts right now." He whispered and her eyes sharpened.

"Sirius... oh, Sirius," she murmured and grabbed him into a deep kiss.

He knew what she needed and took her in his arms as he pushed her against the wall, snogging her properly. She needed something to take her out of her head and a right snogging would do the trick. Hermione gasped when he pulled away and he started to nibble her neck. She ran her fingers under his shirt and he growled against her skin, "you start that, Hermione, and I will fuck you without mercy in this bathroom." he growled and she giggled.

Hermione pulled away from him and sighed, "thank you, Sirius." She declared and he kissed her softly.

"I am going to wait outside," he told her and kissed her forehead before standing outside the bathroom.

She did not take long and came out with a nod. Taking his hand, she led him from the hall and toward the library again. When they got back, Draco was pacing the floor. He saw them and gasped, "Hermione, I am sorry, I forgot about her painting. I honestly would have banished her tonight if I remembered."

She released Sirius' hand and hugged the blond wizard, making him go rigid, "it is alright, thank you."

Draco cleared his throat and embraced her, "well, alright," he said and she pulled away with a smile.

"On to more important subjects..." Snape growled, "I have quite possibly finished your calculations, Miss Granger. We could have an answer soon," the potion master grumbled and Hermione clapped.

"Very well, shall we finish up for the night?" Sirius asked and made a face at Draco.

Draco glared but nodded, "I am sure my parents will be arriving shortly. We will bring over the pages tomorrow."

Hermione hugged him again, "see, Draco, we can do this." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Only you with your blind determination, Granger," he murmured and she nodded against him before pulling away.

"Good evening, Severus," Hermione waved at him who waved her off.

"Still not in the mood, girl. Good evening," he growled and glared at the dumbstruck blond. "Stop staring at her and get to work, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione giggled and he blushed, "see you tomorrow, Draco," she winked at him and he glared at her.

He was going to retort but Sirius waved him off with a grin, "good night, cousin," he chuckled and escorted her from the manor.

0o0o

Hermione was ready for bed and Sirius was up in his room by then. Teddy was asleep and she could not find Remus. She had even checked the library, but he wasn't even in there reading. Climbing up to the third floor, she knocked lightly on his door. "Come in," he declared and she smiled.

"Remus," she started as she shut the door.

The werewolf's eyes grew as his book landed on his lap, abandoned. Hermione was in a tank top with just a pair of black knickers on. She had her wand in her hand and cast a muffling charm before approaching him in bed. "I am not sure about this whole situation," she started and rubbed her arm.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"I would really like for you to just be a big bad wolf tonight," she murmured and her cheeks turned red.

"Gladly," he growled and yanked her to the bed.

Her body arched under his lips tracing her curves and he could smell her potent arousal. Almost tearing her tank top as he pulled it over her head she whimpered in need as his teeth took in what was hidden beneath it. His fingers worked swiftly on her knickers and he slid her under the sheets with his naked frame. It was too much for him. She smelt too wonderful. Her emotions were heady with need.

"I am sorry, Hermione, no pleasantries tonight, I am going to have to take you now." He growled against her skin.

With a remarkable speed, he climbed between her legs and slid inside her. "Oh, Remus!" She cried and he felt her surprise at how full she was.

He huffed and chuckled, "I am sorry, I know I am bit larger than you are used to," he let her adjust, letting her emotions stroke his pride.

The discomfort she was feeling melted from her as he rocked gently and she pulled herself to him. He took her in his arms and knew what she wanted. He sat against the headboard and she rocked on him, casting her head back. "Remus, this is so much better than I thought..." She sighed and rolled her hips.

He guided them gently and she moaned against his skin as she kissed his chest. "if you keep feeling so euphoric, I am going to burst, Hermione," he breathed in her ear and she kissed his lips.

His hand slipped between them and he let her rock on his fingers, touching her sensitive flesh, "Hermione, I want you to give in," he whispered with a growl and she gasped.

Remus's hand on her hip helped her grind harder, move faster and she was crying and whimpering with need. "Please, Remus," she whined and he chuckled through his breathing.

He felt her approach it with sharp and beautiful colors she sent across her connection. It was an explosion of pleasure and release. It was ecstasy. He had finished with a howl of delight and she rode it out with him, her lips went to his, her tongue entwining with his. He could feel her relief and enjoyment as it was shivering through their connection and her body.

Climbing off of him she sighed and kissed him once more, "thank you," she said and went to retrieve her clothes.

"You're leaving?" He asked and she nodded.

He frowned and tilted his head, "I thought you didn't want us to just shag you?"

"I changed my mind. Which is why I am going to ask Draco to come to dinner at the Burrow as my date." She did not look at him while she pulled on her clothes.

"What?"

She gazed at him, "Remus, we both know that Sirius and you cannot dedicate your lives to loving me. He would be jealous, you would feel second best. It is unfair to ask. It is wrong. I won't let you. He told me how much you both love each other. I would get in the way if I was more than a shag." He was so stunned by her declaration. "I do care deeply for you both." She left him in his room, completely baffled.


	13. Chapter 13

"She just came in there and... then left?" Sirius hissed as they were sitting with Teddy eating breakfast.

Hermione was sleeping still so they were trying to catch up on what happened. "Came in, we... then she told me she was taking Draco as her date tomorrow night. Didn't want to come between us." Remus grumbled.

Sirius was rubbing his face and shaking his head, "that doesn't make sense. I told her those things for her to know how united we are."

Sirius had a rough night after she snuck into Remus's room. He was pining for her and wishing she would do the same for him. He felt her desire and pleasure as if he was administering them himself. He had to admit, he _was_ jealous of the werewolf. It made him feel left out. He had a feeling that was her point. She was intimate with Sirius and then snuck into Remus's room and had shagged him. She was amorous with the animagus and rough with the werewolf, opposite of their usual desires... her point was clearly made; how were they going to feel if she did that?

"We are sods, Moony," Sirius sighed and shook his head. "She did that on purpose."

"I told you she was going to study us. We just didn't pick up her cues that she was afraid. Now, we get to sit back and watch her make eyes at that blond whelp." Remus growled and Teddy glanced over at him.

"Dad?" He asked and Remus smiled at his boy.

"It is alright, Teddy, we are just talking about a silly man," Remus reassured his son who continued to eat.

Remus heard her padding down the stairs and cleared his throat. Sirius caught on and wiped his grouchy expression off of his face. Hermione appeared and was smiling brightly, "My favorite people all in the same room. How am I ever supposed to leave!" She exclaimed with a giggle and Teddy grinned.

"Where are you headed today, love?" Sirius asked sipping his cup.

Hermione sighed and smiled, "to Ginny's for a bit. She is going to come back here with me and James after we catch up." She wandered over to the boy and kissed his hair. "I am so happy to see you, Teddy Bear."

"Me too, Mione," he declared.

She kissed Sirius hair and then kissed Remus's as well. "I will see you boys in a bit. Aunt Ginny and I have tons to talk about." She grabbed a muffin off the table and flicked her wand at her clothes, changing them to a cute sporty outfit. "Goodbye," Hermione murmured and left the room swiftly.

"Did you feel that?" Remus asked Sirius when he heard the fireplace go off.

Sirius sighed and nodded, "guilt."

0o0o

"Are you insane? Did this magic with the Veil scramble your brain?" Ginny growled as she finished cooking breakfast.

"Most certainly," Hermione told her with a nod as she helped James into his chair.

"They are both crazy about you and you are going to ask out Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Hermione sipped her tea and made an agreeing sound, "Precisely."

The red head brought the plates to the table and glared at the older witch. "Why?"

"Gin, if I do anything more than shag them it will hurt them in the long run. I am not going to ruin our favorite marauders because I am selfish." Hermione declared and shrugged her shoulders.

"Explain," Ginny declared cutting up James's food.

"I can't," Hermione paused and ate a bite of her breakfast before speaking, "But they will be better off in the long run, I promise you. I would rather die again than to hurt than any further."

Ginny shook her head, "this does not settle with me well, Hermione. Adding Draco Malfoy to this mix only makes things more complex."

Hermione waved her off, "if anything it makes things easier. The likelihood of Draco Malfoy being serious about me is slim to none. So, even if he says yes, he still is going to marry Astoria Greengrass. It is practically written in history already."

"Hermione, you never do anything without thinking about it. Why him?" Ginny grumbled and Hermione exhaled.

"Because, Gin. Draco Malfoy is attractive and intelligent, but he also, isn't serious, at least that I know of. I can bring him, flirt a bit and cull some of the desires I have for my Marauders."

"You said my," Ginny said pointedly.

"They are my Marauders," Hermione confessed with a slight nod. "it will be good, Ginny. I promise."

0o0o

The witches arrived at Grimmauld Place with James just as Draco and Snape were walking into the house. Sirius was ushering them in and Ginny waved at them. "Hello Draco, Severus," her voice had a bit of tease to it and Snape glared.

Hermione moved to greet them and Draco smirked, "getting your exercise in before I came over, Granger?" He snickered and she rolled her eyes.

"As if you can inspire me to do more than leave the room, Draco," she retorted and he grinned brighter. "You both feeling frisky? We can get to work right away." She declared and Ginny dropped her jaw.

She wasn't the only one, Sirius was gaping and seething at the same time. "Frisky? Quite a word choice, Granger," Draco chuckled and Hermione waved them in.

The potion master groaned but followed the two flirtatious ex-students into the library. Ginny glared over at Sirius and he shut the door. "What the bloody hell happened to her, Sirius?"

"Do you think that little brat slipped her something?" Sirius asked and Ginny shook her head.

"No, that is one hundred percent her, but something happened." Ginny glanced at the library and heard her giggling.

"She isn't forcing her feelings either... I am at a loss." Sirius said rubbing his face. "Shall we go in the kitchen?" He asked and she nodded.

Hermione was going over the pages on the desk with scrutiny and Draco was glancing at her. He couldn't figure out what got into her today. She was being pleasant and even warm with him beyond her usual behavior.

"Granger," he muttered and she gazed over at him.

"Hm? Did I miss something?" She asked and he shook his head with a frown.

He pointed at her, "what is going on?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

"Come with me as my date tomorrow night to the Burrow? I know you are going to possibly get serious with Astoria, but it is just a dinner." She questioned and he looked taken back.

"You want me to come as your date to your ex-fiancé family's house for dinner? So soon after you broke it off?" He felt almost like she was tricking him.

She nodded with a grin, "he is bringing a date. I already told Molly about us splitting and she was fine, well at least as far as she could be. I don't want to go stag because he told Harry he was bringing a girl. I was wondering if you would like to be mine." Her cheeks were tinted and he glowered at her.

"And the two in there?" He pointed out of the room.

She snorted and waved it off, "does it matter? I am not asking them, I am asking you."

"Black told me that you all were something," Draco sneered and Hermione turned scarlet and frowned.

"He has a way of being presumptuous." She growled and Draco laughed and nodded.

"Alright, Hermione, I will go with you, but you need to do something for me." He told her and she tilted her head. "Severus, you might want to go take a walk." He told the older man who growled and left the room.

"Draco, I am not shagging you in this library," Hermione fussed and folded her arms.

He belted out a stream of laughter and shook his head, "No, not that, yet. Put your mouth to good use, Granger, and give me a taste." He grinned brightly. "I mean if you really want to prove your prowess."

She glared at him and his challenge, "aren't you tired of others doing things for you, Malfoy?" She taunted and he smirked.

He grabbed her and kissed her roughly which took the wind from her and his hands went into her hair. She was not expecting to enjoy it half as much as she was. Even with his lanky form, he was able to make her feel small and the witch let loose a small moan. He pulled away with a raised eyebrow, "not bad, Granger!" He declared with a heavy breath and she laughed.

"Who would have thought you actually knew how to use your tongue for anything except insults." She retorted and he chuckled.

They stood there awkwardly; had they both really wanted to do that before then? Hermione didn't think so. Draco, however, thought differently. He raised an eyebrow, "do you want me to go get, Severus?" He asked and she waved him off.

"He will be back when the coast is clear, I am sure." She murmured and he took a few more steps closer to her.

"Well, if it does get that way," he said with a sly smile and she blushed.

"Draco, I gave you your kiss, what more could you want from me?" She replied and he snorted.

"It wasn't clear before, Granger? I want another one," he spat and she pushed him lightly.

"Slow down there, Malfoy. We have work to do." She declared and he nodded.

"You realize I usually get what I want, Granger," he reminded her and she grinned at him.

"Usually, so do I," she replied and they started to go through the new notes.

The Marauders were sitting in the kitchen while Teddy had taken the two-year-old up to his room to show him. Ginny was sitting with them while they drank and dealt with the wave of their witch kissing that blond brat in their library. It was a timid curiosity at first and then when he kissed her she opened the dam of her enjoyment.

Sirius was almost snarling, "it is ridiculous."

Remus was rubbing his face, "what do we do about this?"

"Nothing," Ginny told them and they glared at her. "I mean it. Would you trust me as her best friend?"

"Pardon me, Gin, but how is this helping us?" Remus asked politely and she smiled.

"She admitted that he isn't serious about her, so let it be. I think she is scared how much she cares about you both." Ginny admitted and the Marauders glanced at each other.

"I would believe her about him not being so serious if I didn't warn him last night and he challenged me. That little wanker." Sirius growled and Remus shook his head.

Ginny giggled, "you didn't?" She gasped and he nodded.

"I did, what a determined little shit," Sirius grumbled.

Remus waved him off, "I am with her, leave her be. She isn't serious."

Snape entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea, "I promise you, this won't bode well for either of you." He said with mild enjoyment.

"Oh, does Snivellus have a secret?" Sirius goaded and the potion master grinned wickedly at him.

"It must really make you feel insufficient. Your reputation not convincing enough to keep a simple girl, you must have really disappointed her. It was only time before she found something a little less... older." Snape sneered at the animagus who stood up and Ginny cleared her throat.

"Probably won't support your cause to start a fight, Sirius. No matter if he deserves it or not." Ginny reminded him and Remus sat there seething.

Severus smirked and raised his nose, "I have work to do. The sooner I am away from Mr. Malfoy's feelings the soon I do not have to hear his pining for Miss Granger." With that, he left and made the wizards growl.

"Well, I am going to get sloshed," Sirius growled and nabbed the bottle. "I will be in my room. That witch is lucky I am too angry to get myself someone to bury my knob in." Sirius snapped and went up the stairs.

Remus shook his head, "a total wash of a day. I suppose I could see if my son wants to go out. I don't really want him around such a potent house." Ginny nodded.

"We could take the children somewhere for a bit. Might be better off." The red head agreed and they prepared to leave.

0o0o

Hermione was pacing and writing things in the air. They were so close to it she could taste it. Severus was actually watching with amusement as she was doing her calculations around her. He reading them and would point out discrepancies. "Stupid girl, that needs to be a flick." And different things of the such. He was getting more impatient with the longer they were bound together.

Draco was reading it, standing close to her tracing, "there!" He shouted and she stopped.

Hermione was completely frozen as Snape and Draco read over what she had been working on. The potion master actually raised his eyebrows in surprise. "This, Miss Granger, might work." Snape declared as he started to write it down.

Had she really solved their problem? That was exciting for her! "Very well, I am going to go over this a second and third time before we attempt anything. One mishap and we shall either be stuck like this or worse..." Snape growled with a nod.

Draco stepped toward her with a smile, "do you have to be so smart, Granger? You are making me look bad." His voice was a tease.

"Have a good evening Miss Granger. We shall see you tomorrow," Snape sneered and she waved at him.

"See you tomorrow, Severus." She told him and he left.

Draco snagged her in his arms and smirked, "feeling like flirting with danger a bit, Granger?" He whispered with a lopsided smile.

She closed the gap and kissed him. He was aggressive and yanked her hair making her groan and dig her nails into his shoulders. Draco growled into her mouth and pushed her against the desk. "you really aren't a prude," he teased when they parted and she smiled provocatively.

"I have never been, Draco," she murmured and he chuckled and pulled away from her.

"See you tomorrow, Granger," he breathed with a laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Draco... I have a secret," she stopped him in his tracks and he tilted his head.

"What is it, Hermione?" He asked and she bit her lip. "Don't tell me you are pregnant with their baby or something oddly wild."

The witch shook her head and went to the desk for a page. "Just do me a favor. Read it. Regardless of what it says would you do a favor for me?" She asked and he frowned.

"You are starting to scare me, what's wrong?" He asked and she chewed on her lip before waving her wand over the page.

When she handed it to him his eyes grew. "Hermione..." His eyes glinted in the light.

"I need you to still take me on that date, alright?" She asked with tears in her eyes and he smirked.

"Like you had to ask, I may even get lucky." He teased and she kissed him softly.

"Thank you, Draco. You cannot tell them alright?" She asked and he nodded.

"Is this..." He trailed off and she nodded wiping her tears.

"The very reason why," she responded and he sighed heavily and smirked.

"See you tomorrow, Granger. Dress like you're wealthy," he teased with a wink and she giggled.

She felt... guilty. She enjoyed Draco and his company, but she felt so rotten for what she was doing. Not that Draco wasn't enjoying it, but she knew her Marauders were anything but pleased. She felt worse than when she thought she would pit them against each other to find blame for not being able to save her...

"Done with the boy now, kitten?" Sirius's voice came into the room.

She gazed up at him and could see he was thoroughly pissed, "how can I be of service, Sirius Black?" She asked and he grinned.

"I am sure we both know. Someone needs to bend you over that desk." He shut the door and Hermione blushed.

"You are drunk." She told him and he chuckled.

"Very much so, but that hasn't ever stopped me before. I have made worse decisions." He snickered and she rubbed her arm. "Come on, my sweet little kitten, I know you have been dying for a continuation of the other day."

"You are sloshed and a bit combative. I don't think they mix well for you, Padfoot." She told him and he nodded.

"Oh, I know, but one of those things cannot be helped at this moment in time. Possibly both." He growled with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go get you in bed." She declared and he glared at her.

"What is it? Am I too old for you, kitten? Am I not what I used to be when you were a teenager barely able to dream of fantasies about me? Did I disappoint you somehow that you do not want more from me than this?" He growled grabbing himself.

Her emotions softened to guilt and sadness, "you are more than you think, Sirius. Come on, love. Let me get you comfortable."

She wrapped her body around him with one arm and led him up the stairs. "You still feel pretty amazing, even being pissed I know the difference," he grumbled and grabbed her bum tightly.

"Thank you," she said with a smile at him as they got to the top floor.

"Do you want to know a secret?" He asked as she opened his bedroom door.

"What is that, Padfoot?" She asked as she started to unbutton his coat.

"I always knew you were going to be this remarkable witch. Absolutely cunning, a firecracker in bed. I was jealous of my godson and his ignorance. Well. He did alright with the Weasley girl. I would have picked you, however." He said and groaned. "I shouldn't want to feel these things. I shouldn't want you so desperately..."

She peeled his shirt off of him and she ran her fingers over his bare chest, "always so handsome, Sirius," she murmured and started to unbutton his pants.

"Hermione, please, love. Don't go out with that blond twit. Please let me take you to Paris or to the Bahamas... Moony can bring his boy and we can do this all together." He rumbled as she pulled down his pants and made him sit.

Pulling off his boots he ran a hand through her hair, "Sirius, I adore you, but you are drunk and drunken confessions are never clear and logical. How would that make me look? Publicly flaunt that I am being shagged by two men, one of which has a son? I would be seen as a selfish woman who cannot decide between two best mates."

She tugged his pants off completely and he groaned, "witch, I don't give two bloody fucks what others say." He landed back on the bed and she walked between his legs.

"I adore you," she said and grabbed a potion from his nightstand, "but you need to drink this and sober some before we can actually talk about anything. You were never a logical drunk. You snogged me silly."

He sat up and grinned at her, "and you turned the color of cherries. How timid and cute you were."

She giggled and nodded, "I was, you took the breath from me for days after that."

His eyes met hers and she saw them focus. "What is it really, love? It isn't that you don't want us. Why go through all of this?"

She made a face and sighed, "Maybe someday I will be able to tell you, but tonight is not that night." She kissed him again and he pulled her on him.

"Don't leave me, love." He grumbled and she helped him up to his pillows.

"I will eventually, Sirius," she whispered as he closed his eyes... she left, tear stains on her shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

_Fair warning: I sobbed on and off while writing this chapter. No, I wasn't sure what was going to happen. Yes, there is definitely more to this story so don't think I am going to end it like this. Try to pull through! (there is also a nice scene with all three of them so I hope that makes up for my sadness)_

 _xoxox_

Hermione woke to a soft knock at her door. "Come in," she murmured and Teddy popped his head in.

"Mione, can I come in?" He asked and she lifted her blankets.

It was early morning, and light was barely coming through. The boy padded into the room and climbed in bed next to her. "What woke you my little love?" She asked him as she ran a hand through his pink hair.

"I missed you," he told her and she smiled.

"You know what I do when I miss someone? I think really hard on all the good memories I had with them. I did that with your daddy and Uncle Sirius." She breathed and he smiled.

He squeezed her and her heart was breaking but she kept composure. "I don't have to miss you, you live with us."

"If something ever happens to me you think of those good memories of us, alright?" She questioned him and he nodded against her.

There was another knock and Hermione had to clear her throat, "come in," she choked and Remus popped his head in much like his son.

"Mind if I join the cuddling?" He asked and she smiled.

"Please!" She declared and scooted over enough for him to hold his son between them.

He could sense something was wrong, but had not asked. "Dad, can we stay like this? Uncle Sirius, Mione, you and me?" The boy asked and Hermione was squeezing down tears.

"We can try." He grumbled and tried to fight through her distress.

"I would love that," Teddy murmured and started to twirl a lock of Hermione's white hair. "You are so pretty, Mione."

"Thank- thank you little love," she told him but her voice was cracking.

"Are you upset?" He sounded worried and she shook her head.

"I am sorry happy it is making me leak," she giggled and Teddy laughed; Remus knew the difference.

"We could go to the zoo together and bake biscuits. Dad and Uncle Sirius can teach me to fly on a broom. We can even read books together. Right, Mione?" Teddy asked her and she nodded against the boy, but Remus was watching her melt down.

"How about we make a big breakfast today and then go to the park? I am sure Uncle Sirius wouldn't mind running around as a dog and playing with you. We could have the best day ever before we go to Gran's for dinner." Hermione asked and Teddy gasped.

"Please?" He inquired and she nodded.

"But you got to go get a little more sleep, alright, Teddy Bear?" She murmured and he clapped.

"Okay, I will see you soon, I love you Mione." He kissed her cheek and then kissed his dad's cheek. "I love you, Dad." He got up and left the room.

Remus pulled out his wand and cast a muffling charm. "Are you going to tell me why your heart has been breaking since last night?"

She shook her head, "just shag me or leave me please?" Her tears were free flowing now.

He pulled her in and held her. "I can't do either with you looking like that." She cried into him and did so for quite a few minutes.

Her heart was broken in several pieces and littered all over his mind. He was not even sure why, but it was killing him. She stopped crying and wiped her face, "Remus, make me not think for a bit?" She asked and he nodded.

He ran his fingers over her and she sighed. "You are my favorite book to read, Remus. I may know you back to front but I am always surprised by what I find." She whispered and he kissed her gently.

She ran his fingers under his shirt and dragged her nails against him. He growled lightly and chuckled. "trying to avoid and distract?" He asked her and she nodded with a laugh.

He nibbled her neck and she moaned gently, "Remus, please," she whimpered.

"I would, my wonderful Hermione, but I know you are hiding something from me. I can taste it on your skin." He breathed and she gasped.

He pulled away and her eyes were glinting, "are you not going to tell me?" He asked with worried eyes.

"I can't," she huffed and wiped her face.

Remus sighed, "the funny part about Pads being so sloshed last night? He came crawling into my bed when you left him. He was sure if you were going to sneak into my bed last night he would be ready to shag you silly."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "I suppose I should go sneak in there and shag him, want to come?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Are you going to cry? I cannot shag you if you are going to be crying." He teased and she giggled.

"No, I will not cry. I will be both of yours this morning," she spoke to him and he grabbed her in his arms.

"I know you won't tell me what's wrong, but I will let you have your moment with us. I know it means more than you are telling either of us." He breathed and she smiled.

She pulled away and climbed out of bed, flicking her wand at her pajamas. They turned into a very attractive set of lacy red knickers and she threw on her robe. Remus followed her out of the room and up to the third floor where Sirius was sprawled out on Remus's bed. The werewolf closed the door behind him, casting a few charms and Sirius stirred.

"Hermione?" He asked and rubbed his eyes.

She dropped her robe on the floor and his jaw dropped. "I heard you were waiting for me all night." She declared and he crawled to the edge of the bed.

"I was, have you finally come to play?" He asked with a sleepy smile and she nodded.

Walking over to him he took her to the edge of the bed and buried his face between her legs. "I hope you know, Moony and I are going to properly shag you before you run off with that twit."

He yanked her roughly on the bed and ran a hand over her body with greed. He pulled the red knickers down without delay and buried his face making her cry. "Very lovely, Pads. Let's see if you can make her sing?" Remus growled and sat on the edge of the bed watching.

She did indeed sing. A beautiful song of pleasure and enjoyment as he played her like an instrument of passion. Sirius growled against her and Remus pulled his shirt and shorts off before too long. The werewolf came around the other side of the bed and proceeded to snog Hermione as she cried in his mouth from satisfaction.

"Ready, love? I want you to finish up for, Pads," Remus growled as he pulled away and she complied hard, arching her back.

Sirius made a loud sound of agreement and lapped at her. "Moony, come have a taste, quickly."

Remus was more than eager to and Hermione whimpered and smiled as she felt him growling and nuzzling against her. His fingers entered her and she arched again and Sirius chuckled. "Look at our little witch. How much does she love this? Very beautiful." The animagus shook his head with a big grin.

She was completely theirs. She knew that. Hermione couldn't deny it even if she wanted to. When Remus was satisfied with tasting her he pulled back and licked his lips. "So much more enjoyable than I could have fantasized about. I did at length for many days."

Hermione caught her breath and Sirius patted the werewolf on the back, "let me see what she feels like, you already have, mate."

"By all means, please do," Remus teased and moved from her.

Sirius adjusted her hips and slid inside of her making her gasp and smile. "Hermione, is this what you have been keeping from me..." He said through gritted teeth, "perfection."

The animagus met the witch's hungry lips and kissed her with urgency as he paced himself. He wanted to have her all day. Weeks of this. Months, years even of just her. Her soft moans in his mouth. Her arms against him as her nails dug into his back and shoulders. He chuckled as he parted with her lips, "we better show Moony some love, kitten."

Releasing her from his grip he let her crawl over to the patient werewolf. "Moony," she sighed and tilted her head, "would you like me to show you what I can do?"

Remus chuckled and nodded, "Nothing else would make me happier, Hermione. I would love to see what your efficiency is." His smile was wolfish and youthful.

She did not delay, her tongue ran the length of him and he groaned, "that is quite a start," his voice was low and feral sounding.

Sirius positioned himself behind the witch and rubbed her behind. "it even looks great from this angle." He told the werewolf who grinned at him.

When she found a rhythm and Remus had pulled her weight into his lap, Sirius continued his assault. It was passionate pandemonium. Hermione was in bliss and both her Marauders knew that. They could feel her singing their praises all morning long. She was thankful that this was one of those good memories.

0o0o

Neither one asked her why she wanted the perfect day for their small family. Why she pushed to take Teddy all the places he wanted to go with her. Why she even held their hands and kissed them as they walked. Both of them were completely happy, but there was something wrong, they knew it.

They had finally made it back to 12 Grimmauld place in the afternoon and Hermione was yawning. Remus found that a bit odd, but did not ask. He just watched her chat with the boy and smile while hugging on him. She went up the stairs and said she was going to take a quick nap before dinner.

"Something doesn't smell right," Remus breathed into Sirius's ear.

Sirius glanced at him from the chess match he was playing with Teddy, "what do you mean?" Sirius asked and the werewolf nodded toward the stairs.

Remus felt a discomfort over his chest and Sirius rubbed his at the same time. They glanced at each other and nodded. "Teddy, why don't you clean this up and we will start getting ready to go to Grans." Remus told the boy who nodded.

"Alright dad," he declared and both men walked up to the first floor.

The discomfort grew and Remus opened the door to see Hermione trying to rub a salve on her scars and whimpering. "Please just give me a couple more weeks. Snape is almost done with the severing," she sighed.

The scars were irritated and red. Some of them were even oozing. How did they not see it? Did she use a concealment charm to make them appear normal? She was maintaining an even emotion of relaxing. How long had she been tricking them like this?

"Hermione," Remus whispered and came into the room.

She grabbed her robe and slid it on quickly with a smile. "I was just- oh," she stopped as he and Sirius shook their heads and shut her bedroom door.

"what was that?" Sirius asked pointedly.

Hermione smiled and tightened her robe, "just admiring my Veil tattoos," she replied and Remus took the robe in his hands.

Her smile dropped and she released the tension in her shoulders so he could slide it off. The scars were a mess. Some were purple looking and other parts of them were leaking a white pus. She let down her guard and they felt the full extent of her pain and rubbed their chests with a grimace.

"Hermione, why would you keep something like this from us?" Sirius asked and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, it is just a minor inconvenience," she declared with a smile.

"They did not look like that earlier," Remus glared and she sighed and gave him a nod.

"I made sure they didn't."

Sirius picked her up and sat her on the bed, glaring at her, "what is going on? You have been lying to us. Being cryptic and going out with a twat who you didn't care about before. I want to know, now."

"I am dying," she said simply.

Sirius looked like the wind got knocked out of him and Remus ran over to help him sit on the ground. "No!" Sirius cried.

Hermione gulped and nodded, "I didn't want to tell you. So, when Draco and Snape did their severing they could sneak in ours and I could make sure you both lived." She bit her bottom lip and a tear escaped her eye, "I didn't want you to have to suffer my loss twice over. When the severing happens, I will go back to sleep. I won't wake up. It will be painless and my scars will disappear. If I don't do it, you both will die with me."

Remus held onto Sirius and they sincerely cried. The type of crying you didn't expect from handsome marauders. She got on the floor next to them and they enveloped her. They kissed her and nuzzled her. "Please you can't leave us," Sirius begged.

"I have to," she whispered, "it is the only way that you live."

"We will adjust. We will adapt. Remember you said that, you can't just leave. We can save you." Remus murmured and she kissed his tears.

"Not this time, love. The scars are because I have touched the Veil. It is because of that and only that. They will eat at me until I have returned. I cannot let the ones who love you, miss you too." She breathed and Sirius buried his face in her neck.

"Tonight, we are going to celebrate. I have lived a great life and if the tradeoff is you two then I think I made it out ahead. I want you both and Draco to all be my escorts because bugger being normal after this." She laughed and the Marauders chuckled.

"He better not be thinking he is going to shag you, that is our job," Sirius said into her neck and she giggled.

"I am quite sure after he sees you dashing marauders dressed up with me, he will know he doesn't have a chance. Alright? No more tears tonight." She declared and wiped Remus's face.

The werewolf kissed her and Sirius nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Remus. I love you Sirius." She told them and the smiled.

"We love you most definitely." Sirius declared with a sad smile.

"We love you, always." Remus voiced with a nod.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione was drinking and laughing. She stood outside and smoked cigarettes with Sirius who was making fun of her as she coughed and laughed. Draco even caught her by surprise and brought some of his father's expensive spirits to the dinner. She snogged him a few times to everyone's complete surprise and the marauder's displeasure. Mildly; They weren't going to get angry at the boy tonight.

Ron came outside while she was sitting on Remus's lap and watching the boys play out on the grass in the twilight. "Seems you have kept yourself busy, Mione." He grumbled with red cheeks.

"Oh yes, very," She murmured and Sirius offered her a cig which she declined.

"Is this because of me?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"I am dying, Ron. This is my last dance." She murmured and Sirius tilted his head back. "No tears, Sirius. Not tonight."

Draco came out and grinned at her, "Granger, want to go skinny dipping when the kids go inside?" he teased and her eyes lit up.

"Yes!" She declared and the marauders chuckled.

"Wait, you can't be dying," Ron said with disbelief.

Hermione giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "well, I am. I suppose I should tell the family, but everyone seemed so happy and completely baffled by my caviler attitude."

"Who's dying?" Harry asked poking his head out and made eye contact with Hermione. "No... Mione..." He almost tripped on himself. He yanked her off of Remus and glared. "Tell me you are lying."

"It is true. Snape finished work on the severing and we will be performing it tomorrow. I wanted to wait a few weeks, but my scars are not going to let me." He didn't reply, he just pulled her inside to the sitting room where everyone is.

"Tell them. Tell them now, Hermione Jean Granger. Or please tell me this is a joke so we can forgive you for it." Harry demanded and Hermione sighed as everyone looked at her.

Her marauders and Draco ran inside and she stood by them. "So, I brought them back form the Veil. When I did, Draco had to start my heart back up and it began a chain of events. Because I was exposed to the magic from the Veil... it left scars on me that are slowly killing me." She paused and squeezed her marauder's hands. "if I do not sever the bond I have between Remus and Sirius, we all die. I love them too much to have you lose them as well. The severing of the bond isn't an easy task and when we do it tomorrow, I will go back to sleep and never wake up again. In essence I die... again."

The whole house was shrieking with an upset. She hated it. "Stop! I just want to celebrate the last waking night of my life, please?" She asked loudly and the room was dead silent.

After a while of people coming up to her and poking and prodding about it... she snuck away and stole Draco with her. Her marauders were busy with Harry and Ginny, they would support them. Draco was someone she wanted to speak to privately.

She dragged him outside and smiled, "so, are you coming?" She asked and he glared.

"Not yet, I haven't even put it in, Granger," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I may not have ever been in love with you, but I found a fondness for you, Draco." She declared and he grinned.

"I did too. Actually, I almost convinced Black I was going to make you have my children." He snickered and she giggled.

"Draco, remember to fight for your happiness, for the brief period I had mine, I relished it." She told him and he nodded.

She waved him to follow her as she checked for the children and started to strip her clothes. Draco laughed and followed suit as they ran down to the pond a way. Her marauders watched in a distance as the woman dove in and laughed joyously under the moonlight. They gave the youthful pair a bit to laugh and splash before they grinned at each other and went down there themselves.

Hermione watched her marauders strip and her mouth watered. Draco gasped and chuckled. "No wonder you chose the two of them to bring back, Granger!" He teased and looked away as they joined them.

They all splashed around a bit before Hermione finally sighed and nodded, "a great end."

 _ **Six Months Later...**_

"Looking very sharp, Pads," Remus told him while finishing breakfast.

The animagus was dressed in a very nice coat with slacks. "Well, it isn't every day that you go to a Malfoy wedding. You both have to be there too, you know."

Remus sighed and nodded, "we will get ready shortly. My son is taking a bit longer to wake up this time."

Sirius tilted his head and sighed; he expected to hear her talking to the boy as he descended. "Me too, Pads..." Remus trailed off and they nodded at each other.

"Good morning Uncle Sirius, good morning dad. I had the greatest dream about Mione last night." The boy declared and the men gulped.

"What was it?" Remus asked and placed some breakfast in front of his son and the animagus.

"She was reading me a story. It was about a sleeping princess. She is our sleeping princess, isn't she?" Teddy inquired and Sirius pursed his lips.

"Yes, she is, Teddy. She is our sleeping princess." Sirius declared and nodded.

They all had dreams about her. Some were beautiful. Even for her marauders some were exotic and heated. They never got easier.

Remus dropped his plate on the ground and Sirius glared at him. "what's wrong with you, tosser?"

The werewolf shook his finger and wrote out on a parchment. "I am calling in a favor from our very unusual friend."

Sirius waved him off and grumbled, "you do that then."

"What did she ask Ron? Would you risk your life to bring mine back... why? What is there..." Remus was mumbling to himself and he walked out of the kitchen.

"Your dad has turned into a nutter," Sirius told the boy who nodded.

"But we love him anyway," Teddy said with a nod and Sirius laughed. "Mione told me that there is magic everywhere, Uncle Sirius."

Sirius glared at him and tilted his head, "when did she tell you that."

"Last night. She always talks to me about magic and you and dad. Asks me if I am listening and keeping up with my manners. Tells me she loves us." Teddy said with a matter of fact tone.

"What else?" Sirius was now interested in if the boy was manifesting these things.

"She asks me if dad is still crying at night still or if you have been drinking too much. She always is checking on you. I tell her everything."

Teddy didn't know about Remus's crying. He muffled the room. He definitely didn't know about Sirius's drinking. "Moony! Moony! I think I am having a panic attack!" Sirius called out and the werewolf came bounding in.

"What?"

"Tell him everything, Teddy."

"About what, Uncle Sirius?" Teddy looked alarmed.

"About Hermione," Sirius gasped and Remus looked at his son wide eyed.

"About her talking to me?" The boy asked and they nodded, "oh, well she asked me about everything. She asked the night before how Aunt Ginny was doing with Albus. Asked me to make sure he knew she loved him when he was born."

"We don't even know what she's having yet..." Remus turned pale.

"She also asked me a lot about you dad. Made sure you were eating especially after the full moon. Told me your favorite is chocolate and steaks... sounds gross, but if you like them."

Sirius was rubbing his face. "Does she ask about me, Teddy?"

He nodded and took another bite from his plate, "she asked me if you are sleeping. Tells me if you aren't to go get her blanket from her bed and give it to you. I did that the other night when you were in the library. She also says that the best way to make you smile is talking to you about Hogwarts."

"Teddy, does she say where she is at?" Remus asked and Teddy giggled.

"No, dad, she never talks about her. I tell her I miss her tons and she gives me a kiss and tells me to be a good boy."

They were completely bedazzled. "Dad, she did tell me one thing I don't understand." Teddy said quizzically.

Remus cleared his throat, "yes?"

"She told me to ask Uncle Draco to try the blue one." He shrugged it off and got up. "I am going to get ready." The boy left for up the stairs.

"You don't think..."

Sirius summoned a patronus, _"Draco, come to your best man's house for a little pow wow before your big day."_ The dog took off and Sirius let out a shudder.

Hearing about Hermione was rough. Knowing she is actively participating in their lives still is even more so. That was the only way that the smart child would have known certain things. The marauders never thought that the child in the house was actually getting special visitations from her.

"Does she say anything to you abnormal?" Remus asked him and Sirius shrugged.

"She mostly is laying with me and giggling about times long passed or shagging. Sometimes she will tell me to stop sulking and participate in my own life. I always thought it was just manifested." Sirius admitted and Remus nodded.

"We read a lot. She recommends me books or we end up shagging on the couch. She tells me to be good to myself and make sure I stay strong for Teddy. She never talks about events I didn't think I knew about..." Remus frowned and snorted.

Draco popped into the kitchen and glared, "now, why am here?"

Sirius glared at him. "Why would Hermione tell you to try the blue one?"

Draco gasped and rubbed his face, "that was a secret. Who told you?"

"Told us about what? What is the blue one and why would my son be getting told by Hermione for you to try it." Remus grumbled and Draco laughed.

"I have been looking through books to see about waking her. I had a set of books I have been debating on going through and one of them is blue... Surprise?" He said with a smirk and the marauders gasped.

"She has been talking to us the whole time!" Sirius growled and stood up. "All this time wasted?"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, "she sometimes comes to me, but it is all research and asking me how the family is. She definitely wants to make sure you have been keeping in touch with me. Silly witch."

"When you get back from your honeymoon, want to start our nightly readings again?" Remus asked him and Draco laughed.

"If you want to, it has been awhile... Astoria loves mysteries so she might be interested."

Sirius nodded, "we could get her back... she is our witch, we need to try."

"For now, I would love to go get married. Best man, groomsman?" Draco asked and they laughed and nodded.

"Let's get you married Malfoy brat." Sirius declared and they got ready for the big day.

0o0o

"Did you really need to invite Snivellus?" Sirius whined and the potion master glared.

"May I remind you, Black, that I am the one who has arranged such sensitive documents to be used. That girl would have little luck ever waking without my help." Snape growled and Remus nodded.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus declared and he reduced his sneer.

"Thank you for the invitation, Sirius. What a lovely home," Astoria declared and sat down in the armchair.

"I have to say this is the first time I have voluntarily studied for anything," Harry grumbled and Ginny giggled.

"Does not surprise me, Potter," Draco teased and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, as you know we are missing the only woman I know that could have found this single handedly which is why we asked for so much more help this time." Remus declared and they all nodded.

"What is her classification?" Astoria asked and Sirius sighed.

"Living dead, she is alive, but no longer in this world. She is at St. Mungo's and we visit every Thursday." Sirius declared and Remus patted his shoulder.

"Doesn't that... isn't that torturous?" Ginny asked and Remus sighed.

"We love her, even if she never wakes up. We will always love her most." Sirius said and the marauders touched heads.

"Well, we have to fix this. She is the only woman my godfather loved. Merlin knows that she loved him." Harry declared with a smile and Sirius chuckled.

"I was convinced she was going to kill him," Ginny declared and Remus laughed.

"I think she was... until she saw him like I do." Remus patted the animagus on the back.

"You bloody puff, Remus. Just wish you would have learned to suck my knob like her, then I would be less lonely." Sirius spat with a wolfish grin and Harry turned red.

"Still very hard to believe my best friend was... diverse in that department," Harry mumbled and Ginny giggled.

"Not me, I know all her secrets." Ginny giggled and Astoria glanced over at her.

"She had many? I always found her very... proper."

Sirius and Remus bursted into laughter and shook their heads. "That woman was a marauder treasure. The most deviant woman ever come across our sheets. A real classy witch outside of them, however." Sirius sighed and nodded.

"she was something..." Ginny sighed and Snape cleared his throat.

"Has anyone found a possible lead?" He asked with distaste and they all laughed.

They all simmered down and dug through the volumes. It was a couple hours before everyone needed to go and the marauders were left alone again, with books and without her.

0o0o

"Love, think we can skip the small talk today?" Sirius asked and Hermione smiled at him.

"What would you like, Padfoot?" Her voice was sweet on his ears.

"Tell me where to find the answer to wake you up. We want to bring you home." He told her and she giggled and shook her head.

"You are still my silly, marauder. Determined, infallible... it won't be that easy and you know that."

"You can come home and we can have scores of children. We will marry you and we can have a family. You, me, and Moony."

"Love, I am dead. Dead is dead." She said flatly and tilted her head.

Sirius sat up on the bed and glared down at her naked form, "then why tell Teddy to talk to Malfoy if you aren't even trying?"

She blushed and sighed, "you shouldn't be looking, Sirius. I want you to move on and this isn't helping. I think I need to go."

"Please, don't?" He begged and she nodded.

"Alright. If you must look then don't look how to wake the sleeping. Look where I used to-"

"Wake up, tosser," Remus growled and Sirius sat up.

"Bloody hell, Moony! Hermione was just going to tell me what we should be looking for." Sirius snapped and Remus nodded.

"She did. I know. We are buggered."

"Why?" Sirius growled and Remus slumped on his bed next to him.

Remus sighed heavily and hugged Sirius, "she told me the only person who can bring her back is already dead. Her."

"Then we keep trying. We find out how to risk our lives to bring her back because she did that for us. She died for us." Sirius declared and Remus nodded against him.

Sirius hated when Remus was weak. He was so strong and to see his best mate weak, hurt him beyond belief. "You are telling me the whole time she was here researching, she did not make a backup plan?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Remus sat up and glared down at him. "what do you mean?"

Sirius gasped and all but flung himself out of bed. "Moony, she- there- come on!" He growled and they rushed down the stairs.

Opening up her room was always hard on them, but Sirius had no time to waste on feelings. He swung the door open and glanced around. "If I was Hermione making a plan for after my life was over... where would I put it?" Sirius asked.

Remus got down on the floor and felt around under the bed. Sirius dug through the wardrobe and drawers. The werewolf caught leverage on something and yanked it, which tugged a box out from a hiding spot. "Clever little witch..." The werewolf whispered and pulled out it.

He opened the box and the first note on it was addressed to them. "Pads... she knew we would find it!"

 _My wonderful Marauders,_

 _I am not sure the time that has passed, but a bit I am sure. If Sirius isn't already buried in a witch that is... if he is well, Remus, you are still my favorite. If Sirius is with you then he is rolling his eyes and I am getting all the more enjoyment out of it. I suppose you are wondering exactly what this is. It is the hardest thing you will do. This is fair warning to just let me go. It isn't worth the loss of either of your lives... you have family who loves you and would miss you._

 _If you did indeed keep reading, well, you are marauders, so I can't imagine you won't. This is what I was really working on. I knew I was dying from the moment I went up the stairs with you and shared that beautiful night together. I knew when I read about the scars, they were my death sentence. It was a big burden, one I was glad to carry alone. I love you both so much. More than you even know. More than I even did until I had the pleasure of knowing you as a woman and not a little girl with a crush. Make sure Draco and Snape get the box. They will inform you of the contents and what you need to do to bring me back._

 _If you don't choose to, please know I understand. I love you._

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

They were laughing, crying and holding each other with one arm. Their witch. "You were right about her backup plan," Remus said wiping his eyes.

"Stop bloody crying so much, Moony. You are giving me sympathy sobs," Sirius growled wiping his eyes. "I should just bloody marry you at this rate. I bet I could learn to like knob if we can't bring her back." Sirius teased and they sighed.

"So, she is warning us we could lose our lives? Makes me wonder." Remus looked in the box and saw notes.

"Sounds fair to me," Sirius said with a nod and Remus sighed.

"I can agree," Remus replied. "Let's get some sleep. Want to snuggle, puff?" The werewolf teased and Sirius nodded.

"You can be my fake wife until she gets home." Sirius taunted and Remus nodded and sighed.

"That is fair, just don't try to shag me, Pads."


	16. Chapter 16

They all were sitting in number 12 Grimmauld Place with Hermione's notes. A splay of recommended books, some of which she told Remus to buy and read, were out on tables and the floor. Remus was glancing over her beautiful handwriting on a page and Sirius was drinking and smoking a cigarette.

"Sirius, you realize that is a gross habit," Ginny grumbled and rubbed her belly. "Hermione would have told you not to smoke around the baby."

"Ours too, Sirius," Astoria declared and Draco grinned.

Everyone was shocked by the news and Sirius threw his cigarette in a glass of water before getting up and hugging her. "I am so happy for you both!"

Ginny giggled, "Congratulations."

Murmurs of the like were thrown around and Remus chuckled and started rolling with laughter. "Oh my, this witch! Cunning little woman... anyone else notice symbols on the bottom of their pages?"

"Why would she go through all this work to hide how to bring her back?" Astoria asked and Sirius shook her head.

"She is trying to make a point. Unless we are truly going to bring her back, she doesn't want us to know what it is we have to do..." Sirius rubbed his facial hair and glared at the sheets in front of him. "Remus, what was the last book you spoke about with her?"

He handed it to Sirius and he looked on the side... there it was. The symbol she put on her paper. Next to a number. "Symbols are the books, numbers are the pages."

Remus laughed and shook his head, "I didn't realize you were actually smart, Pads."

They started to decipher her notes and Draco dropped his glass on the floor. "No, she can't be serious." He handed his notes to Snape.

The potion master shook his head with a small smile, "I suppose, Mr. Malfoy, she truly is. Miss Granger knew that her notes would be confiscated after her death. She made copies of them with notes regarding how to bring her back through said foolish spell."

Remus and Sirius gazed at each other. "What?"

"He is saying we are going to have to go to the Hall of Mysteries and perform that incantation with her body present." Draco grimaced and Astoria took his hand.

"And she said this was life threatening," Sirius was chuckling and Draco shook his head.

"It is, you both have come back through the Veil. Who knows what is going to happen..." Draco trailed off and cleared his throat. "I can do it. I did it before."

Snape shook his head, "No. It clearly states it has to be those... idiots. They are closest to the Veil. I surely cannot do it. I have no particular love for the said witch."

"So we need to talk about this. Remus. You cannot do this, your son just got you back." Harry declared and Remus glared at him.

"We are not going to die, just risk our lives. I want her back, Harry." The werewolf snapped.

"I am in agreement with Harry," Sirius told the werewolf who was growling at the other marauder.

"I am not. He loves her," Ginny defended him and Remus nodded.

"I will decipher the whole of the incantation if you would be so kind to hand me her scribblings. Stupid girl, always had to make someone fuss over her." Snape growled and Sirius glared at him.

"I trust her if she was certain death would be the bulk of the conclusion, she would not have left it for us," Remus said with a nod and Ginny agreed.

The red head sighed and Snape finished grabbing the pages, "I will send word when I have finished. Good night," the potion master said sharply and left.

"Ginevra, tell us one of those secrets," Sirius declared trying to lighten the mood.

Ginny blushed and shook her head, "I cannot, Sirius, I promised till death to keep them."

"Technically, she is dead," Remus mused and Ginny giggled.

"Oh alright!" Ginny exclaimed with a sigh and smiled. "She made sure that one night, Remus, she didn't cast a strong enough muffling on purpose. She wanted to see your face after and looked for you."

Remus blushed madly and gasped, "what a little naughty witch!"

"And the mistletoe incident, Sirius, that was all her too." Ginny continued and the animagus pointed at the red head.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Sirius growled and Ginny nodded.

"What mistletoe incident..." Harry trailed off and blushed.

"Your godfather snogged a teenager when he was pissed out of his mind. Seemly on accident, but now it seems the real story has come out. She planned it." Remus was chuckling and shook his head.

Harry was now completely aware of their conversation, "what night is she referring to in regards to Remus, my lovely wife?" he growled and Ginny turned scarlet.

"It's about time he knows, Gin," Sirius said with a wild grin.

"You cannot tell Ron..." Ginny warned Harry who huffed.

"Alright, but can you just tell me?"

"She used to shag the twins," Ginny declared and Harry turned magenta.

"The twins? Both of them?" Draco gasped and laughed.

"At the same time. It was good practice for us," Sirius said with a wink.

"Here I thought Granger was a prude the whole time and she shagged twins while she was a teenager... Puts that woman into perspective," Draco declared and shook his head.

"She sounds absolutely wild, I really cannot wait to meet her," Astoria declared and Draco took her hand.

"She is the reason I pushed so hard for us, love. Without her, I would be a bloody mess still." The blond told his wife who beamed.

"Shall the men get bloody pissed?" Sirius asked and Draco grinned.

"Hermione would have loved that," Remus agreed and they laughed.

The small group sat up and drank for a duration, but in the back of the marauder's minds, they were hoping for a miracle.

0o0o

"You are telling me Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy, that Miss Granger knew she was dying?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked incredulously.

They nodded and Remus cleared his throat, "Minister Shacklebolt, Miss Granger was very meticulous about her research as you know. She found out what happened with the incident in bringing us back and kept it to herself. She researched ways of bringing herself back should it come to that."

The minister looked very flustered, "We all miss Hermione Granger greatly, but what you are asking for is certain death," he growled and Draco shook his head.

"She did the research herself, Minister Shacklebolt. It is sound and we have checked her calculations. The possibility of something happening is low."

"You told me that last time Mr. Malfoy! I had to explain Miss Granger's sudden departure to the press. The Veil is now completely out of the question for research or experiments."

Sirius growled and pointed a finger, "Listen to me. Our witch planned for us to bring her back and that is what we are going to do. We are going to save her and she is going to have happiness, real happiness in her life. No more toying with death or investing in mourning... Real happy ending princess shit." Sirius snapped and the Minister seemed shocked.

"Sirius, sit," Remus growled and the animagus pouted and folded his arms as he sat.

Remus glared at Kingsley, "he is right. She had brought the dead back to life. She gave up her life for two people. The least you could let us do is discreetly perform this. If we die then we die. It is low and minimal of it happening, but she deserves at the very least a chance, Minister Shacklebolt." Remus said sternly and the minister softened.

"I will ask head of the department if he can stomach giving his people the day off... all of them, soon. On that day and that day alone, I will escort you to the Death Chamber and you will perform this incantation. If Miss Granger does come back then she will need to be placed back in St. Mungo's swiftly so it looks as if she woke up. I don't want any word of this to anyone." Kingsley murmured and cleared his throat. "if she does indeed want to work after that, she will work directly with me. No death workings anymore for that woman. I cannot stomach seeing her risk her life again."

Sirius almost jumped the desk to hug the man; he maneuvered and squeezed him, "oh thank you!"

Kingsley chuckled and nodded, "you must really love her, Mr. Black."

"We both do, she gave us life," Remus said with a nod and the man grinned.

"Very well, I will send word when we can situate a proper day. Get ready to make history again, gentlemen. Even if no one else will find out about it." Kingsley declared and they all nodded.

"Thank you, Minister, we will be ready." Draco declared and they finished their meeting.

0o0o

They were standing around her sleeping peacefully in the bed. Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Draco, and Astoria. The group was admiring her a moment before Harry nodded. "Alright and we are sure that it will not affect the baby?" He asked and Astoria shook her head.

"It is all skin deep, Draco has become quite the researcher. Seems Hermione had given him one of my favored traits." She teased and Draco nodded.

"No worries, Potter, I am not putting my baby in harm's way for Granger," Draco reassured him and Astoria kissed him.

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through Hermione's hair, "You hear that girl? We are pulling for you so you need to come back to us. Sirius and Remus want to start having tons of little babies for us all to send off to Hogwarts together."

Harry chuckled and patted the animagus's back, "if she does, that means your kids will go to Hogwarts with mine."

Sirius and Remus chuckled, "what a story indeed." Remus sighed and gazed at her.

"This is the first time I have been back here since it happened," Draco admitted and frowned.

Sirius patted his shoulder and nodded, "she knows, mate. Trust me, she is probably screaming at us for standing around like tossers."

Snape came into the room and cleared his throat, "I believe Mrs. Malfoy; your drink is ready."

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and nodded as Astoria cringed and downed the flask Snape handed her. She shook it off and started to rapidly change into the witch laying peacefully in the bed. Sirius and Remus dropped their jaws and for a split second saw the beautiful brown eyes they have been missing.

"Stop staring at my wife like that," Draco said through his teeth.

Astoria transfigured her clothes to look like Hermione's and nodded, "alright, I am just going to take a nice long nap and wait for you." Her voice was soft like their witch.

Sirius and Remus shook each other, "it's alright, we have this, right, Moony?" Sirius asked and the werewolf nodded.

"We have this, Padfoot," Remus repeated and Harry uncovered Hermione.

He covered her with the invisibility cloak and bundled her so she wasn't seen. He cast a levitating spell on her and made sure she was situated properly. "It won't be easy to get her through the Ministry, but we all can shuffle together.

"Riveting, another forced escapade to the Death Chamber..." Snape grumbled and Ginny hid a giggle.

"Shall we get going? I would hate to delay passed the potion." Ginny declared and they nodded.

Draco blew Astoria a kiss and she waved before laying down and closing her eyes. Hopefully, it would all go without a hitch.


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius and Remus were standing above Hermione and their breathing was shallow. They could feel the pull of the Veil and hear the voices. They were strong and made their hair stand on edge. "This is for you, love, so you better have planned this correct," Sirius whispered and rolled his neck.

Remus gazed down at the group at the other edge of the chamber, "you alright?" Harry called out and Remus cleared his throat.

"All clear, get ready," Remus shouted and nodded to Sirius.

They watched the group cast a bunch of wards and barriers before Sirius started casting the barriers. "Alright, Pads. Just like we talked about. Even if we see her we need to stay completely still." Remus reminded him and the animagus nodded.

"You just bring her out for us, Moony," Sirius said through his teeth and the werewolf huffed.

He started the incantation that was beautifully written. It was awkward and a bit of a mouthful like she had expressed. The tongue was a mixture of Latin based languages and he had admired it before now. Now it was scaring him to even say the words out into the air. His wand was busy over Hermione's resting body as he flicked and swirled his wand. Seven times. She only wanted him to repeat the verse seven times.

Remus finished the incantation and pointed his wand to the curtain and the mist swirled around them. Both Marauders were feeling an odd Deja Vu and their breath was caught in their throats. The dark mist swirled around them and Sirius gulped but did not move, only focused on the barrier. The figures started to form and glowing eyes were among them.

"There are my Marauders," her voice was soft and mystical.

Both glanced in the direction it was from and saw her clouded in mist. "Feeling frisky, Padfoot?" She asked with a smile.

There she was moving toward the barrier in between them. "Hermione," Remus murmured and Sirius pursed his lips.

"Don't worry, Moony. It doesn't hurt." She consoled him and nodded.

Her fingertips pressed against the barrier. "Love, what are you doing?" Sirius asked and she giggled.

"Joining you," she told them and started peeling away the barrier.

Sirius flicked his wand toward her and she shook her head, "Trust me, love." She told him and he lowered it.

When she finally broke the barrier, the mist followed her in and the Marauders fell to her body and pressed her against them. "If we die... I love you Padfoot." Remus declared as the whistling and hissing started.

"I love you too, Moony. It was worth it," Sirius declared and they pressed their foreheads together.

"Sleep loves, you did good," Hermione whispered and they both let out a heavy breath and collapsed.

0o0o

Hermione felt her eyes were so heavy. They were unusually heavy like she had been sleeping too long. Had the severing not worked? She shouldn't feel like this. She shouldn't feel anything. The woman tried to turn her neck and that felt strained. Trying her voice was even a task.

Finally opening her eyes, they were bombarded with light and color. It hurt! "Hello?" She croaked and mustered the energy to pull herself a bit on her pillow to look around.

She was in a hospital room, "hello?" She tried again.

A healer rushed in and dropped a tray, "You-your- Miss Granger you're awake!" She shouted and Hermione cringed.

"R-Remus, Sirius," Hermione choked and the healer rushed from the room.

"Call Miss Granger's contacts, she is awake! I don't know how you fool just do it!" The healer was yelling and Hermione glanced around.

Hermione sat there a moment and sighed. She was so thirsty. She felt like she was dying of thirst. What she wouldn't give for some water. A healer rushed in with a tray of food and a pitcher of water. "Water," Hermione croaked and the small man nodded.

"Alright, dear, take it slow. You have been out for some time. Do you know who you are?" He asked her as he offered her a straw from the cup.

She couldn't quite move her arms so she leaned and sipped the straw. How heavenly! Water never tasted this good, she had to be dead. Hermione drank the entire cup. "Hermione Granger," she said with a raspy voice.

"Good! Do you know why you are here?" He asked her and poured her another drink.

She sipped the cup and shook her head, "Sirius, Remus," she repeated and he nodded.

"They will be here any moment, I am sure. So, will Mr. And Mrs. Potter and Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." He reassured her.

"Teddy," she murmured and the healer laughed.

"Not yet, Miss Granger, you have been asleep a long time." He told her and she frowned. "Almost seven months," he answered her frown.

She made a surprised face with her jaw gaped and the healer nodded. "Yes, we were quite sure you were never going to wake."

"Love? Hermione!" Sirius shouted and rounded the corner.

Remus skidded into view and she felt tears falling down her cheeks. "Marauders!" She gasped and tried to move her arms, but her fingers twitched instead.

"She cannot quite move yet," the healer told them as they approached. "My Marauders!" She cried again and they walked up and hugged her deeply.

The healer nodded with a smile and disappeared from the room, "owl the minister," the healer declared as his voice faded.

"Love, you are back," Remus murmured against her and started kissing her face.

"We missed you so much," Sirius choked and nuzzled her neck.

She choked and sobbed, "I died?" She asked and they nodded.

"But we brought you back, Hermione," Remus declared and she gulped.

"Water, please?" She gasped and they released her.

Remus fetched her another glass of water and she sipped from the straw. "You found it?" she asked after drinking it.

"We did," Sirius told her and she smiled.

Harry skidded into the room and gasped, "she is awake! Gin, she is awake!" Harry shouted and walked up to the bedside.

"Sweets?" Hermione asked with a smile and Harry choked on a sob.

"Hermione!" He howled and Sirius moved so he could hug her. "Bloody hell, Hermione!" he cried against her and she let out a raspy laugh.

"I love you too," she said softly and he nodded against her.

Ginny walked in and waved, "hello, beautiful. Feel like some chocolate? One of your boyfriends told me your favorite is truffles." She offered a box and placed it on the bed.

"You are the best, Gin," she said with a smile and Harry released her.

Hermione twitched her foot and sighed, "I cannot move..." she growled and Remus chuckled.

The werewolf grabbed the box and opened it for her, offering her a chocolate. She took a bite and closed her eyes, it tasted amazing. Remus leaned down and kissed her lips and she moaned, she missed feeling that. She licked his lip and he chuckled softly as he pulled away and licked his lip.

"I am not going to be outdone, move please," Sirius told Harry who jumped out of the animagus's way.

Sirius leaned down and kissed her tenderly with his hands in her hair. She moaned and snogged him gently. "I missed that taste every day," Sirius whispered to her as he pulled away.

"Granger!" Draco shouted and Hermione giggled.

"Draco Malfoy, visiting me bedside again?" She asked him as he waved to a woman next to him.

"You missed my wedding, Granger, I am disappointed." He told her as they approached and Hermione grinned.

"I would clap and hug you both, but seems I am a bit paralyzed." She told them and the woman cleared her throat.

She reached for Hermione's hand and shook it gently, "My name is Astoria Malfoy, I am Draco's wife. He sings your praises daily and we would not be as happy without you in his life." She told Hermione who giggled.

"It is lovely to finally meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. I am sorry to have missed such a wonderful wedding."

"Good backup plan, Granger," Draco told her and she nodded.

"I suppose so, I was gone almost seven months? That is less time than I thought." She was starting to feel less fuzzy from sleep.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "you were not expecting for us to miss you that much?" he asked and she huffed.

"I was expecting you both to move on, frankly." She admitted and Sirius growled.

"You are still a silly witch. How could we move on from the love of our lives?" he retorted and she giggled.

"Harry, Gin, can you do me a favor?" Hermione asked and they nodded.

"Tell the family I don't want anyone to come visit me until I can move? I don't think I can handle Molly yanking me around yet." Hermione groaned and they all laughed.

"Fair enough, Hermione," Ginny said and gave her a motion of agreement.

"Granger, we just stopped by to see you. Have Sirius or Remus send me an owl when we can come by and visit, alright?" Draco asked and Hermione smiled.

"Of course, Draco. Thank you for helping them bring be back," she declared and he smirked.

"Like you even had to ask, Granger. Come on, my love, let us go tell Severus the good news. He may even smile." Draco declared and Astoria nodded and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Thank you again, Hermione," the woman said and followed her husband out of the room.

"Hermione, do you remember anything?" Sirius asked and Hermione frowned.

"About?" She inquired and the Marauders glanced at each other.

"While you were asleep, love," Remus asked and Hermione shook her head slightly.

"The last thing I remember is the severing." She told them and they raised their eyebrows. "Speaking of which, are we going to have to do that?" She asked and they laughed.

"No, we did that right after the incantation like in your notes. No hitches, love. You are your own person now." Sirius declared and Hermione laughed and sighed.

"I suppose you both can get rid of me then," she joked and Sirius glared.

"That isn't funny. You made poor Moony cry every day." The animagus said pointedly.

"You too, wanker," Remus growled and Hermione sighed.

"I am sorry, my marauders. Come snuggle with me? Tell me about all the good things I have missed?" She questioned and they crawled on the bed, sandwiching her.

"We will come back later," Harry told her and she nodded.

"I love you, my Potters, I will see you soon," Hermione murmured and they left her with her Marauders.

"Well, Teddy is learning how to read Latin," Remus whispered and she smiled.

"Good, what else?"

"I bought a new motorbike," Sirius declared and she giggled.

"I will have to get over my fear of flying," she told him and he grinned.

"Moony took up drawing like you told him to," the animagus said and Remus nodded.

"When did I tell you that?" She asked and they chuckled.

"Hermione, you visited our dreams almost every night. After the full moon, you used to sing to me." Remus breathed and she tried to lean to kiss his hair.

"Don't strain yourself, love," Sirius warned her and she snorted.

"I spent seven months dead, I am ready to make up for lost time," she growled and they laughed and snuggled through the afternoon.

0o0o

Hermione was wiggling her feet in excitement. She had waited patiently to see her little Teddy Bear for three days as she was recovering the use of her limbs. She finally could walk around a bit and could even clumsily dance as Sirius had done with her. The healers were impressed and happy to see her recovering so quickly.

"My Mione!" Teddy shouted as he entered the room and launched himself on the bed.

She hugged him and teared up, "My Teddy!" She cried and he held her tightly.

"Dad said you didn't remember coming to my dreams but I knew it was you." He told her and she nodded.

"Are you ready to bring me home?" She asked him and he giggled.

"Of course. Dad said you and Uncle Sirius are all going to share dad's room." He declared with a nod and she laughed.

"Your dad must have really missed me, huh?" She asked and Remus appeared with a smile.

"Every day," he affirmed and she kissed the boy's hair.

"Did dad and Uncle Sirius give you a kiss to wake you up like in the last story you read me in my dreams?" he asked and she nodded.

"They did, that is why I am awake again. They had to wait until they knew it was true love." Hermione said gazing at her Marauders walking in.

Remus and Sirius approached and each of them kissed her, "very true," Sirius said with a smile.

"We aren't going to let you go this time, Hermione," Remus murmured and ran a hand over her cheek.

"In the story, the princess marries the prince. Are you going to marry my dad and Uncle Sirius?" he asked her and looked up.

"Eventually," she told the boy and Teddy grinned.

"You are our princess, Hermione. We missed you," he told her and she kissed him gently.

"As did I, my little love." She whispered and cleared her throat.

"I have had it with being in bed, I am ready to see if I can go home today." She said with determination.

"The healers-" Sirius started but she interrupted him.

"I don't care, I need to be home with my family," she spat and Remus chuckled.

"Alright love, let's see if they will let us take you home," Sirius declared with a grin.

0o0o

She woke up with a gasp and gazed around in the dark, "good, you're awake," Remus rumbled and she traced her hands over her body to feel his head between her legs.

Sirius was rubbing her chest and she smiled, "are my Marauders feeling frisky?" She breathed and they nodded against her.

Remus started to please her and she moaned and cried in enjoyment. This was better than she ever dreamed. Sirius's mouth was on hers as she enjoyed her werewolf's ministrations and her climax overcame her quickly.

She still couldn't see in the dark aside from silhouettes, but she felt Remus slide into her and she gasped. "My Moony," she whimpered and Sirius chuckled.

Hermione reached for him and stroked Sirius, "my Padfoot," he moaned.

"Always, Hermione," Sirius sighed.

Remus leaned over and attacked her neck with nips and kissing as she was singing pleasure in his ear. It did not take long for the werewolf, he missed her too much. However, they were not finished with her, Sirius climbed between her legs after and finished the job for the werewolf while Remus nibbled and sucked every inch of her skin available to him.

The rest of the night was similar to that with resting and intimate moments in the dark.


	18. The End: The Beginning

_**A quick chapter to end this segment... Don't be mad at me! this might lead to a sequel *wink wink, nudge nudge***_

 _"It's the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more."_ Dumbledore's voice murmured and Hermione shot up out of bed.

She remembered them, but that wasn't her life... or was it? She was so confused.

Ron flicked his wand and gazed at her like she was crazy, "what is it, Mione?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Remus, Sirius... Oh..." She declared and glanced around; she felt she lived a very different life in moments.

"Mione, they are dead. Were you having a dream?" He questioned and she rubbed her face.

"Draco, I need to talk Draco." She grumbled and Ron glared at her like she was saying a rude joke.

Hermione grabbed her wand and raced from the room, "Mione! What are you doing?" Ron called from the room.

She did not know the time, but she was frantic. They had been working for six months on her Veil calculations. Calculations she wasn't sure what they did until now. How? Did she actually live these moments? Was this another life? Last night she went to bed with Ron, snuggled and woke up feeling different; knowing it was different.

Hermione knew it was rude for her to head over there so late, but she sent a Patronus ahead of time and stepped inside the house quietly. "Granger!" Malfoy hissed.

He dragged her into the library and glared at her, "what are you doing here?" he growled and she huffed.

"Draco, what I am about to tell you is absolutely terrifying." She muttered and ran a hand through her hair.

He sat down and offered her a drink which she gulped in one shot. "What?" He asked and she paced the floor.

"Draco, we are going to change history. We did. We are. I am so frazzled. I had a dream about it. Remus, Sirius, Severus..." She murmured and Draco glared.

"Stop babbling, Granger, tell me." He snarled and she nodded.

"I am going to tell you everything and you are going to tell me how we are going to make it better, alright?" She asked and he nodded with a wave.

Hermione spent two hours explaining what she had remembered and Draco at first thought she was completely psychotic. About an hour in, he was nodding and convinced what she experienced was in fact plausible. She finished in a huff and he handed her a third drink. "So?" She asked.

"Can we avoid you dying?" he inquired and she grinned.

"Yes, we can. Are you still with me?" She responded and he chuckled and nodded.

"Of, course, I was the first time." He chuckled and raised his glass to her. "Let's find these calculations and bring your future husbands home."

Hermione giggled and sighed, "let's," she gazed at the books and nodded, "I am coming for you, my Marauders."


End file.
